La Faille: Le Plan
by s-damon-s
Summary: Lisbon a dû accepter le plan de Jane, ce plan idiot où lui et une inconnue attirent l'attention de John LeRouge. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être la faille du plan, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ça mettrait sa vie en danger...   Sphère 1
1. Sphère 1 Le plan

Bonjour ! Voici ma première incursion dans les longues fictions Mentalist, c'est une autre prise de risque que les OS, j'espère que ça plaira.

Comment expliquer mon projet ? Sachez d'abord qu'il se décompose en trois sphères. La première s'appelle _Le Plan_, elle plante le décor et se propose pour vous embarquer dans une enquête qui met à mal les talents de notre cher Jane. La deuxième s'intitule _L'Eveil_, c'est la partie 'romance' de cette fiction, aussi accompagnée d'une enquête. Et enfin la troisième partie, _Crépuscule_, se veut une conclusion au prélude que vous lirez avant la sphère une, avec une enquête toujours.

Je ne sais pas si tout est clair, je suis toujours ouverte aux questions s'il y en a. :)

Le rating _T _se justifiera vers la fin de cette sphère 1, pour la simple raison que je mentionne des violences.

Je crois que j'ai tout dit, je me tais donc et vous laisse lire le début, histoire de voir si la suite vous intéresse ! Je suis généreuse, je vous colle le prologue avec le prélude... :)

* * *

**La Faille.**

Prélude :

_Elle roulait trop vite pour son propre bien, et dans son état, c'était une idiotie. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait rouler le plus loin possible, s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus distinguer ce qu'elle laissait derrière. Les larmes avaient beau entraver sa vision, elle savait que c'était là, derrière elle, un coup d'œil au rétroviseur et elle saurait, elle saurait qu'elle n'avait pas pris la bonne décision._

_Comment en arrive-t-on à fuir les choses qui nous font du bien ? Comment décide-t-on de renoncer au bonheur ? Elle ne savait même plus où elle avait trouvé la force de monter en voiture. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était là, dans cette voiture qui roulait trop vite, avec ses larmes bien trop acides, et sa vie défaite dans le rétroviseur._

_Elle dut se garer sur le bas-côté, elle voulait fuir, mais mourir n'était pas une solution, elle devait se calmer. Alors elle coupa le moteur et colla son front contre ses mains jointes sur le volant, pleurant silencieusement pendant que les flashs l'assaillaient peu à peu. Tout aurait été plus simple sans eux, elle avait redouté le moment où elle lâcherait le contrôle, ce moment si douloureux où ils lui arriveraient en pleine face et où immanquablement elle aurait des regrets._

_Ce ne fut d'abord que des sourires, mais le souvenir des sons revint, et elle entendit des rires, quelques cris amusés aussi, des chamailleries enfantines… Elle frissonna, elle avait encore son odeur sur sa peau, son souffle dans son cou, sa respiration saccadée aux creux des oreilles et ce besoin viscérale de sentir son cœur battre. Ses mains courraient, caressaient, épousaient chaque parcelle de peau comme si elles avaient été faites pour elle. Elle le voyait dormir, et se réveiller sous l'effet d'une chatouille, elle le voyait sourire et l'assaillir pour se venger. Et elle s'entendait rire, encore et encore, jusqu'à en oublier de reprendre son souffle…_

_Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle avait été heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait été si heureuse… Et elle avait tout quitté, tout plaqué, par peur, par égoïsme._

_Les flashs s'évaporèrent comme de la fumée et elle arrêta ses pleurs. Tout était parti, elle l'avait fait._

_Elle essuya ses dernières larmes, recoiffa sa chevelure brune, puis redémarra._

_Avant de descendre, elle regarda immanquablement dans le rétroviseur et alors elle sut, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle avait fait le plus dur des choix. Entre sa raison et son cœur, elle avait sacrifié le bonheur._

_Teresa Lisbon était arrivée au CBI avec une heure de retard aujourd'hui, mais elle était consciente –non sans douleur– que Patrick Jane ne serait pas là pour en faire un sujet d'humour._

_Le rétroviseur désormais vide le lui avait dit._

* * *

_Sphère 1 : Le Plan_

Prologue : _**Plusieurs mois plus tôt**_

-Pour la énième fois Jane, c'est non ! soupira Lisbon en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Vous comptez me poser la question combien de fois par jours avant de vous résigner ?

Jane la fusilla du regard, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle le contrariait. D'habitude, il se serait contenté de mettre en marche son plan dans son dos, mais là, il avait besoin de son accord autant que de son aide. Il détestait devoir dépendre des gens, et quand il s'agissait de Lisbon, la dépendance l'agaçait d'autant plus. Il était un solitaire.

-Lisbon, vous devez m'écouter, tenta-t-il encore une fois. Ce plan peut marcher et vous le savez, si John le Rouge me voit avec une femme, comme si j'en étais amoureux, il va s'intéresser à elle de près et nous pourrions l'attraper très facilement !

-Et vous comptez choisir qui pour jouer la future victime ?

-Ne soyez pas si sarcastique enfin ! Ce plan est parfait Lisbon, il faudra bien sûr redoubler de sécurité et de discrétion, mais vous savez que nous avons nos chances ! John le Rouge ne supporterait pas de me voir heureux avec une femme.

Lisbon se pinça les lèvres sans le regarder, réfléchissant apparemment à toutes les options qui s'offraient à elle. Finalement, elle choisit l'habituelle : le sarcasme.

-Et comment comptez-vous jouer l'amoureux transi ? Vous n'avez pas approché une femme en six ans.

-Oh merci de la remarque Lisbon, vraiment adorable de votre part, répondit-il non sans hargne.

Elle se décomposa, sûrement parce qu'elle avait réalisé que ses paroles allaient trop loin.

-Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle. Ce plan est trop dangereux Jane, aucune vie ne mérite d'être sacrifiée pour un plan qui ne fonctionnera peut-être même pas.

-Bien, nous verrons ce qu'Hightower en pense, conclut-il sur un ton fermé, encore irrité par la rudesse de la jeune femme.

Il tourna les talons pour sortir et elle ne trouva aucun argument qui l'aurait empêché de parler à leur supérieure.

* * *

Jane entra dans le bureau d'Hightower sans frapper, un air décidé plaqué sur son visage. Elle le dévisagea, fronçant les sourcils comme pour lire en lui. Elle l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

-Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez une idée en tête, une idée qui ne va pas me plaire du tout, mais vous allez savamment me faire changer d'avis, je me trompe ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, il était toujours stupéfait lorsqu'elle se montrait si brillante.

-J'ai un plan pour coincer John le Rouge, annonça-t-il.

-Oh, et il est fait de quoi ce plan ? De milles éléments dangereux je suppose ?

-Il y en a quelques uns oui, admit-il en hochant la tête, l'air navré. Mais ça vaut la peine de m'écouter je vous jure, ajouta-t-il en retrouvant son sourire charmeur.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle non sans sarcasme.

Elle soupira et s'assit derrière son bureau avant de poser les coudes sur un dossier ouvert et de joindre ses mains. Elle le dévisagea un moment, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre.

-Je vous écoute, céda-t-elle en fin de compte.

Jane parut soulagé, le premier palier de l'acceptation était passé. Il s'assit au bout de la chaise en face d'Hightower et chercha par où commencer.

-Vous n'ignorez pas que John le Rouge prend un immense plaisir à me torturer…

Il fit une pause, comme pour s'assurer que sa supposition était juste.

-Je ne l'ignore pas.

-Et vous n'ignorez pas non plus que tout ce que je pourrai vouloir construire, il le détruirait avec tout autant de plaisir…

-Je vous suis.

-Donc, s'il me voit avec une autre femme, il va imaginer que je passe à autre chose, que je refais ma vie, et il ne le supportera pas.

Hightower sembla soudain comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout, dit-elle en se redressant. Vous voulez vraiment mettre la vie d'une femme en danger en prenant le risque que ça ne mène à rien ?

-C'est pour ça que je vous demande votre aide Madeleine, pour que vous mobilisiez une femme entraînée, qui sait se défendre, et aussi pour que vous fassiez assurer sa protection vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

Elle devint songeuse, et enfonça son dos dans le fauteuil de cuir. Jane se tut un moment, préférant ne pas paraître trop instable en insistant. S'il jouait la carte de la maîtrise de lui-même, il avait ses chances et il le savait pertinemment.

-Qu'en dit Lisbon ? s'enquit-elle finalement en le sondant du regard.

-Ce qu'en dit Lisbon ? répéta Jane avec un léger sourire.

-Oui Lisbon, votre patronne, le railla-t-elle tout en gardant son air sérieux.

-Oh Lisbon… Elle est…

Hightower était très attentive, pendue à ses lèvres même, tous ses muscles étaient tendus et elle ne cillait plus. Il élargit son sourire, parfait enjôleur.

-Lisbon est tout à fait pour, elle attend votre accord, répondit finalement Jane.

* * *

N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire la sphère un je suis donc ouverte à toute critique constructive ! =)

Oh, et deux détails mais deux détails importants: Un: je réponds **toujours **aux reviews, par 'review reply' quand vous avez un compte et sur le chapitre qui suit quand vous n'en avez pas. Et deux: je préviens toujours de ma prochaine date de post. Là, il s'agit de Jeudi 24 février. Mes posts seront tous plus ou moins espacés de trois jours.

A bientôt j'espère !


	2. S1 Red Wrath

Les titres de chapitre de la Sphère 1 comportent tous "Red" dans leurs titres, clin d'oeil aux titres fascinants de la série.

Oh, et comme je n'ai apparemment pas été très claire, je le redis ici, au risque de m'attirer vos foudres, la fausse petite amie de Jane ne sera _pas _Lisbon. (Sujet déjà traité dans d'autres fictions.) C'est tout "l'intérêt" de ce que j'écris, vous verrez. Et il y aura bien une romance entre nos deux protagonistes, dans la Sphère 2. La sphère 1 n'est cependant pas dénuée d'interraction entre nos chers amis. :)

Ces précisions étant faites -je suis une chieuse, je m'en rends compte, j'en suis navrée- je tiens à vous remercier mille fois pour vos reviews. Etant malade et en possession d'une connexion nullissime, je ne sais plus vraiment à qui j'ai répondu... C'est un peu gênant, je l'avoue. Donc, dans le doute, je réponds à tous ! Je m'arrangerai mieux la prochaine fois, promis ! [Pour commencer, je serai guérie...]

**Sweetylove30**: tu as de la chance, je me souviens t'avoir répondu ! lol ça me rassure j'ai pas encore perdu totalement la tête. :) Merci pour ton soutien, je ne te le dirai jamais assez !

**Anonyme**: J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ! Je croise les doigts et merci. :)

**Gavroche31**: Je t'ai déjà répondue je crois (j'espère !). En tout cas merci pour ta review, et comme il me semble te l'avoir dit, j'espère que le fait qu'ils ne soient pas en couple ne te déplaira pas trop !

**Ship-o-Romane**: Mamie n'est pas complètement timbrée, il me semble t'avoir répondu, je me trompe ? Si c'est le cas je suis désolée ! En tout cas merci pour toutes les reviews que tu me laisses, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ce que je fais !

**FewTime**: Ok, j'ai pas les mots (ni le cerveau, j'avoue) mais c'était la review du siècle quoi. Je comprends ton hésitation et je te rassure, j'avance à un rythme de deux chapitres par jour et j'ai bientôt fini la rédaction de la Sphère un, tu auras la fin de cette histoire, promis ! Du coup, je posterai sûrement plus régulièrement d'ailleurs. Merci pour tes compliments, tu auras tes réponses dans ta lecture, promis [sauf une question, elle n'est pas enceinte]. Encore mille mercis tu es géniale dans chaque review. :)

**Marine**: Dans ce cas, j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! et merci beaucoup ! :)

**Enjoy**: Promis tu comprendras toutes les implications sur prélude. Enfin, si tu as la patience de me suivre jusqu'à la sphère 2 ! :) Comme tu l'as peut-être lue, Lisbon ne sera pas la femme du plan, mais elle sera au coeur du plan d'une certaine manière... :) Merci mille fois, ta review est vraiment encourageante !

**Calypsoh**: wow wow, quelle superbe review... En fait je suis plutôt contente que tu ais trouvé l'idée "dérangeante" parce qu'en fait, je me suis moi-même dit que c'était absolument dégoutant ce que je voulais faire. Mais en fait c'est plutôt ma vision de l'égocentrique qu'est Jane, donc je suis contente que tu ais lu et que tu sois enthousiaste ! Oh, et mon cerveau embrumé a mis trop longtemps à comprendre "VLS", la honte. :) Merci !

**janeandteresa**: malheureusement ce ne sera pas Lisbon la femme comme tu as dû le lire... J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! Et wow, quelle assiduité à me lire, merci :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Red Wrath :

Le chemin de l'ascenseur à son canapé n'avait jamais paru si long à Jane, ni si risqué. La mission du jour consistait à paraître détendu et sûr de lui, puis d'atteindre le divan pour s'y allonger. Tout ça en évitant Lisbon qui à cette heure-ci avait dû apprendre par Hightower que le plan pour la capture de John le Rouge avait été officiellement validé par les grands patrons…

Il regarda de chaque côté pour être sûr que la voix était libre, puis marcha rapidement vers son canapé. S'il avait le temps de s'y coucher et de faire semblant de dormir, peut-être que sa mine d'enfant endormi freinerait la colère de Lisbon. Ridicule certes, mais il n'avait que ça pour sa survie.

Il atteignit le canapé sous les yeux suspicieux de Rigsby, Cho et VanPelt et s'y allongea de tout son long.

-On a entendu la bosse lancer l'agrafeuse contre le mur ce matin, lâcha Cho, t'as une explication ?

-Pourquoi quand elle lance cette stupide agrafeuse c'est forcément moi ? rétorqua le blond avec l'innocence d'un coupable et un large sourire.

-Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre à qui elle la lance ?

-Je viens d'arriver.

-Elle a crié ton prénom, insista l'asiatique.

-J'ignore mon crime, répondit Jane en fermant les yeux.

-C'est ça, marmonna Cho non sans un très léger et imperceptible sourire.

Jane plaça ses mains sous sa tête et sembla chercher le sommeil. Les trois agents retournèrent aussitôt à leurs paperasses respectives.

* * *

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Jane s'était assoupi, rassuré que Lisbon ne lui soit pas tombé dessus… Pas encore semblait-il, puisque le blond fut réveillé par un violent coup donné dans le canapé. Il ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea Lisbon, puis eut un léger sourire.

-Hey Lisbon, ça va ?

-Vous me demandez si ça va ? répliqua-t-elle, les joues rougies par la colère. Je me retrouve avec une mission qui va sûrement déboucher sur mon renvoi, et vous me demandez si ça va ?

-Ne dramatisez pas enfin… minimisa-t-il d'un geste de la main.

-Hightower m'a dit qu'elle a accepté parce que j'étais d'accord pour cette mission, mais bordel Jane, vous saviez que j'étais contre !

-Vous n'aviez qu'à nier, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules, minimisant toujours autant les faits.

-Elle m'a dit que le procureur général allait mobiliser des types pour la surveillance et nous mettre en liaison avec le FBI, les grands patrons sont tous d'accords, j'étais supposée dire non ? Je n'ai pas eu le choix à cause de vous et maintenant je vais perdre mon job ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du bordel que vous avez foutu Jane ?

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air de lui dire au combien ses états d'âme n'étaient considérés que comme un mauvais moment à passer. Lisbon redoubla de colère, sous les yeux et oreilles attentifs de son équipe et de quelques autres de passage à l'étage.

-… Et maintenant une fille va se retrouver en danger de mort par votre faute ! termina-t-elle.

Jane se leva de son canapé et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune brune.

-Réjouissez-vous Lisbon, ce ne sera pas vous qui serez en danger de mort, vous êtes en sécurité.

Elle le dévisagea, apparemment choquée, mais incapable de sortir quoi que ce soit de sa bouche pourtant ouverte. Elle enleva ses mains de ses épaules puis le fusilla du regard.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un con, l'insulta-t-elle finalement.

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Jane soupira de soulagement puis se tourna vers les autres avec un sourire ravi.

-Bah ça ne s'est pas si mal passé finalement, hein ? triompha-t-il.

-Laisse tomber, soupira VanPelt, le regard blasé, avant de retourner à son ordinateur.

-Ben quoi ? fit-il en levant les mains, tout innocent qu'il n'était pas.

-Tu ne comprendras jamais le truc, s'exaspéra Cho avant de se désintéresser de son cas.

Jane se tourna vers Rigsby avec un sourire, mais l'agent se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil furtif, l'air navré pour lui. Jane leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bon, je vais m'excuser, marmotta-t-il en prenant la direction du bureau de Lisbon.

Il frappa poliment à la porte de verre.

-Allez vous faire foutre Jane ! lui répondit la charmante voix de sa supérieure.

-Avec plaisir, mais pourrions-nous parler avant ?

Il y eut un moment de silence où il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, se balançant sur ses pieds en regardant autour de lui, patient. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et il sourit avant d'entrer. Lisbon ferma la porte derrière lui et croisa les bras pour l'observer, butée.

-Je suis désolé d'être passé au-dessus de votre tête, dit-il.

-Non vous ne l'êtes pas du tout.

Il rit et sortit une main de ses poches.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous êtes dans ma tête ?

-Vous voudriez me faire croire que vous êtes désolé d'avoir obtenu le droit de mettre en place votre plan à la con ?

Il se tordit la bouche, mimant la réflexion, puis il s'assit sur le canapé.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, avoua-t-il. Du reste, je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir eu à me servir de vous. Si j'avais pu l'éviter…

-Il ne vous vient pas à l'esprit une seule seconde le fait que formuler à voix haute que vous vous êtes consciemment servi de moi puisse être encore plus blessant que votre comportement de gamin capricieux ? Si vous aviez quelques années de moins je vous aurai mis au piquet… Quoique dans votre cas, je pourrai faire une exception et vous y coller quand même.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, puis tapota la place à côté de lui, pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Elle ne fit pas un geste dans sa direction, le regard flamboyant.

-Il faut trouver une femme pour le rôle, dit-il, estimant qu'elle avait vidé assez de son sac pour retrouver un peu de sang-froid.

-Et vous voudriez la mort de qui ?

-Le sarcasme est l'arme des esprits pauvres, répliqua-t-il.

-Alors disons juste que votre présence appauvrit mon esprit, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-VanPelt ferait l'affaire ? s'enquit-elle. Autant prendre quelqu'un d'averti, vous seriez impossible à caser.

-Charmant, ironisa-t-il. VanPelt est bien trop jeune, personne n'y croirait.

-Alors qui ? Moi ? railla-t-elle.

-Vous ne feriez pas l'affaire, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, apparemment offusquée.

-Et en quoi je vous prie ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue moins boudeuse.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon style Lisbon, vous êtes brune, petite et râleuse. Bien sûr vous êtes séduisante, mais vous n'êtes pas mon style.

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour retenir la flopée d'injures qui se bousculaient pour sortir et se força à respirer calmement pour éviter les bouffées de colère.

-Vous êtes vexée ? sourit-il, apparemment ravi de sa réaction.

-Je plaisantais quand je me suis proposée Jane, répondit-elle finalement. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas si doué que ça pour me lire, puisque si vous aviez su comprendre ce que vous appelez du sarcasme, vous auriez évité de m'insulter une fois de plus.

Jane ouvrit la bouche pour se rattraper, mais elle avait empoigné sa veste et sortait déjà de son bureau.

-Oh Lisbon ne soyez pas vexée ! l'appela-t-il en se levant pour la suivre. Vous êtes jolie comme un cœur et c'est sincère vous savez ?

-Oubliez-moi, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Il voulut entrer avec elle mais elle le repoussa hors de la cabine et le fusilla du regard, juste au cas où il tenterait de se glisser avant la fermeture complète des portes.

Jane resta devant l'ascenseur un moment, regardant les étages défiler, puis il soupira et retourna à son canapé. Lisbon reviendrait quand elle serait de meilleure humeur, pour l'instant il avait un plan à mettre en œuvre.

* * *

Les trois agents l'avaient écouté attentivement, ne posant aucune question et ne portant aucun jugement sur aucune partie de son plan. Jane s'en félicita avant de leur expliquer quel type de femme ils devaient chercher dans les dossiers des agents disponibles. Le consultant avait un avis très arrêté : il voulait une blonde, séduisante si possible, qui ait un sens de l'humour, une arme, un bon jeu d'actrice et pas trop de maquillage. Les trois agents l'avaient dévisagé.

-Tu comptes passer ta vie avec ou quoi ? se moqua Rigsby.

-Si tu cherches une copine, t'as des sites de rencontre, renchérit Cho.

-Où est Lisbon ? les interrompit VanPelt avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Je l'ai croisée à midi, répondit Rigsby. Elle a dit qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle pour souffler un peu avant le début du plan, apparemment Hightower lui a donné son après-midi.

-Elle n'a rien dit d'autre ? s'étonna VanPelt.

-Non m'dame… Mais si vous voulez mon avis, elle n'allait pas bien. Elle était pâle et elle paraissait remuée.

Jane sentit malgré lui une vague de culpabilité monter et il s'écarta de ses amis qui cherchaient ce que Lisbon pouvait bien avoir.

Le consultant savait pertinemment ce qu'elle avait puisqu'il était le responsable. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Lisbon prenne si mal sa remarque. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser, il avait dit ça sans y penser, parce que c'était vrai après tout. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les blondes souriantes, et il fallait avouer que Lisbon était tout ce qu'il y a de plus brune et pas vraiment la plus souriante des jeunes femmes de son entourage. Elle n'était cependant pas désagréable à regarder, il l'accordait, il avait même essayé de le lui dire… Mais il sentait bien qu'elle avait plus entendu les points négatifs que sa minable tentative de se rattraper. Il se demanda un instant comment il avait pu manquer de tact à ce point-là, même Lisbon pouvait être affectée par une remarque sur son apparence, encore plus venant de lui. Elle prenait mal tout ce qui venait de lui alors dans ces circonstances, elle devait lui en vouloir beaucoup.

Il soupira, réfléchissant déjà à un moyen de se faire pardonner.

L'instant d'après, il enfilait sa veste et filait vers la sortie en saluant à peine les autres.

* * *

Lisbon monta le volume de sa chaîne hi-fi et but une gorgée de sa bouteille de téquila avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain en se dandinant. Elle jeta ses affaires au sale puis attrapa son t-shirt fétiche pour l'enfiler sur un bas de pyjama. Elle retourna dans le salon en esquissant quelques pas de danse tout en se déhanchant, puis elle se pencha vers les DVDs à la recherche d'une nullité qui lui ferait oublier la nullité de sa vie.

Elle avait détesté Jane toute l'après-midi. Non seulement elle s'était sentie humiliée et utilisée quand on lui avait ordonné de prendre en main le plan de Jane, mais en plus elle avait dû supporter qu'il l'insulte et la juge. C'était commun pour elle de détester Jane, elle le faisait minimum trois fois par jour, mais les rares fois où il arrivait à la mettre hors d'elle à ce point, ça la rendait plus triste qu'il ne le faudrait. Elle détestait se sentir rejetée quand elle essayait de faire les choses biens malgré les frasques de son consultant. Elle détestait se faire humilier par son intelligence au combien supérieure qui la ridiculisait si cruellement de façon hebdomadaire, voire plus parfois.

Elle trouva son bonheur dans un vieux film d'action et mit en marche la télé et son lecteur DVD avant de s'affaler sur son divan, la télécommande à la main.

Elle éteignit la chaîne à l'aide d'une autre télécommande, puis lança son film.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, elle entendit frapper à la porte et se redressa de son canapé, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la déranger alors qu'il était près de minuit.

Elle se traîna vers la porte et découvrit Jane avec un sourire plein d'excuse. Elle leva les yeux au ciel : il ne lui laisserait donc jamais de répit ? Elle se trouva si agacée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas son coup d'œil pour sa tenue. D'ordinaire elle aurait au moins rougi, là elle n'y fit tout simplement pas attention.

-Je suis venu m'excuser, dit-il, _encore_.

-Vous avez oublié une insulte peut-être ?

Elle sentit un peu de sa rage disparaître subitement lorsque, tel un magicien, il fit sortir un bouquet de roses de son dos pour le lui tendre.

-Oh vraiment ? ironisa-t-elle. Vous comptez vous racheter avec des fleurs ?

-Estimez-vous heureuse, j'ai pensé un instant à faire écrire votre nom dans le ciel par un avion tout en organisant un lâcher de ballons.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, mais le cacha très vite lorsqu'elle constata qu'il l'avait remarqué. Un sourire de triomphe agaçant s'installa sur ses lèvres et elle le fusilla du regard.

-Pour vous faire pardonner, il faudrait au moins deux camions chargés de rose, rétorqua-t-elle finalement.

-Ça peut s'arranger, sourit-il.

Il lui refourgua le bouquet puis sortit son portable.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-Chut, je téléphone.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait à cet instant. Quel mauvais coup allait-il encore lui sortir ?

-… Oui c'est bien moi, vous pourriez me passer le service d'envoi ? continua Jane.

-Vous voulez envoyer quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Il lui fit signe de se taire d'un doigt sur la bouche et elle fronça les sourcils. L'histoire était louche, et elle détestait quand il y avait une zone d'ombre lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jane.

-… Oui c'est ça, l'appartement de Teresa Lisbon… continuait Jane en face d'elle.

-Oh non Jane ! s'écria-t-elle en réalisant soudain. Raccrochez tout de suite !

Elle tenta d'attraper le téléphone, abandonnant les fleurs sur le sol, mais il lui tourna le dos tout en continuant de passer commande en riant. Lisbon fit son possible pour l'empêcher de finir la commande, mais il raccrocha avec le sourire d'un gagnant au loto.

-Rappelez-les tout de suite et annulez la commande ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Il faut savoir Lisbon, vous vouliez que je raccroche il y a deux minutes, se moqua-t-il.

Elle poussa un cri de rage, tourna les talons, et lui claqua la porte au nez. Il rit un peu plus, puis frappa deux légers coups.

-Allez vous faire voir !

-Vous avez oublié les roses, lui fit-il remarquer à travers la porte.

Il fit un décompte en partant de ses cinq doigts, et quand il eut fermé le poing, la porte s'ouvrit. Il triomphait déjà, mais Lisbon se contenta d'attraper le bouquet sans un mot, puis referma la porte aussi sec.

Il soupira, un peu déçu, et rebroussa chemin.

Dans son appartement, Lisbon se décolla de la porte puis observa le bouquet avant de soupirer. Elle posa les roses sur le meuble de l'entrée puis retourna à son film sans même prendre la peine de les mettre dans un vase. De toute façon à quoi bon ? Ces roses étaient à l'image des bonnes intentions de Jane, elles finiraient par se faner avec le temps, elles perdraient toute leur beauté pour ne devenir qu'une épave décevante.

* * *

Comme promis, mon esprit Jisbon n'est pas anihilé par mes idées bizarres... Mais je veux bien savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :)

Je posterai la suite vraisemblablement dimanche, puisque j'ai bien avancé, et aussi parce que j'ai hâte de vous présenter Kelly Wallace, la "girlfriend" du beau blond. Allez, et juste parce que je vous trouve franchement sympatiques, je vous mets un extrait du chapitre 2:

_"-Kelly ne vous plaît pas ?_

_-C'est un mannequin, répondit Lisbon, comme si ça justifiait tout._

_-Vous exagérez Lisbon, sourit-il. Elle est belle mais c'est une agente du FBI !_

_-Vous n'avez pas tapé son nom dans Google, rétorqua la brune sans quitter son écran des yeux._

_Jane éclata de rire._

_-Vraiment ? Vous avez tapé son nom dans Google ?"_


	3. S1 Red Roses

Je suis ravie de lire que le premier chapitre ait fait naître des réactions différentes, c'est amusant et en même temps angoissant... Qui vais-je décevoir ? :/ J'espère personne ! En tout cas merci, je suis morte de peur à chaque post, mais vos reviews -tellement merveilleuses- me rassurent et me donnent envie d'écrire toujours plus ! [_Même si j'avoue avoir tellement détesté le dernier épisode en date de la saison 3 que j'ai hésité à tout effacer... Le tournant 'trahissons tout le monde et surtout nos amis les plus proches' que prend de temps à autre cette série a tendance à me porter sur les nerfs...:)_] En définitive: merci ! (et merci de votre indulgence, j'ai un peu écrit n'importe quoi la dernière fois, j'étais malade sans traitement, et c'est vrai que tout de suite, quand on va voir le médecin, ça change la vie...)

Merci à celles à qui j'ai répondu par review reply: **Sweetylove30**, **Calypsoh **(_j'espère que tu as bien eu le message ?_), **Gavroche31**, **janeandteresa **et **Ship-o-Romane**.

**Enjoy**: Pfiou, je suis rassurée que le côté un peu "bizarre" ne t'ait pas fait fuir ! Etant une grande lectrice des anglaises, j'ai lu pas mal de fictions où Jane finit sous couverture avec Lisbon, et même si j'adore ces fics, je me suis dit que changer un peu le ton ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée... J'espère que la suite te plaira (et te surprendra, pourquoi pas ?) toujours autant. Merci :)

**FewTime**: Et tu vas avoir tellement d'autres raisons de détester Jane... J'ai beaucoup aimé ton indignation en tout cas ! Oh, et j'ai hésité à laisser le parallèle entre les roses et Jane, ça me fait donc plaisir que tu ais aimé. Pour ce qui est des différentes émotions, je m'efforce de rendre le plus possible un équilibre, je n'aime pas quand c'est ou trop noir ou trop blanc, j'espère donc réussir à garder cet équilibre que tu sembles apprécier. Encore merci, c'est une review très plaisante de plus ! :) Oh, et merci de ton attention, c'est gentil, pour ce qui est du repos c'est impossible, mais je combats les maladies et je retrouve mes idées claires... =)

**Pasca**: Ah ah contente que ça te plaise ! La blonde arrive dans le chapitre, n'hésite pas à me donner ta première impression, et merci... :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Red Roses :

Lisbon se réveilla un peu en retard et passa le quart d'heure suivant à pester et à courir à l'étage. Lorsqu'elle fut douchée, habillée, plus ou moins coiffée et armée, elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour aller chercher un café. Elle fut incapable de traverser son salon.

Des roses, des centaines de roses, envahissaient la pièce, ne laissant aucun chemin qui lui aurait permis de sortir de son appartement ou d'aller dans la cuisine. Elle soupira et s'assit sur une marche en secouant la tête. Jane la rendrait folle, c'était une certitude. Elle se pencha pour attraper l'un des bouquets et déplia la petite carte que tous les autres bouquets avaient en commun. Elle y lut quelques mots d'excuses, et bien malgré elle, elle sourit enfin.

* * *

La paperasse avait vite rendu son humeur boudeuse à la brune. Elle avait tellement de rapports en retard qu'elle aurait de quoi occuper le peu de journées de repos qu'elle avait par an. Elle fut sortie de son travail par le passage d'une jeune femme inconnue devant son bureau. Elle l'observa se diriger vers son équipe et comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Elle qui pensait que rien ne pourrait empirer sa journée…

Elle se leva comme sur ressort et se dirigea à la suite de la jeune blonde. Elle vit Jane se lever de son canapé pour accueillir la nouvelle venue d'un sourire des plus charmants en serrant sa main plus longtemps que nécessaire.

-Je suis Patrick Jane, se présenta-t-il.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, sourit la jeune femme. Je suis Kelly, Kelly Wallace.

-Quel service ? s'enquit immédiatement Jane en lâchant finalement sa main.

-Je viens du FBI, les patrons ont jugé bon que quelqu'un de surentraîné prenne le risque de la mission. Je suis un peu la casse-cou alors ils m'ont nommée.

Jane élargit son sourire, apparemment ravi du choix des hauts patrons. Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança. Elle toussota pour ramener le futur duo sur terre.

-Oh Lisbon, s'enthousiasma Jane. Kelly je vous présente Teresa Lisbon, la supérieure de l'équipe. Elle est un peu grognon mais on s'y fait, ajouta-t-il plus bas mais assez fort pour que Lisbon lui lance un regard noir.

Kelly sourit à Lisbon et lui tendit une main fine et blanche que Lisbon serra brièvement. Comment une fille d'apparence si frêle pouvait-elle cacher un super agent ? Elle était comme sa main : fine et blanche. Lisbon devait bien sûr lui reconnaître une certaine beauté plastique, mais franchement, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une fille de ce type ait eu sa place au FBI. Ses yeux bleus rieurs la nommaient plutôt d'office pour un boulot de charme, vendeuse de rêves sans doute. Au moins, Jane devait être satisfait : elle était blonde. Ses longs cheveux dorés et ondulés s'échappaient d'une queue de cheval négligée et des mèches plus courtes encadraient son visage. Elle était de plus habillé très légèrement, une simple robe colorée descendant jusqu'à ses genoux mais laissant deviner d'interminables jambes jusqu'à des chaussures rouges à talons.

La partenaire de Jane était une top-modèle, et décidément, la journée était faite pour la contrarier elle, brune, petite, beaucoup moins souriante et beaucoup plus habillée.

-On commence par quoi agent Lisbon ? s'enquit la top-modèle.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Lisbon retrouve le non de la jeune femme, Kelly non ?

-Vous vivez en appartement mademoiselle Wallace ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-C'est exact.

-Vous allez devoir donner l'adresse à mon collègue Rigsby ici présent, déclara l'agent senior en désignant l'homme d'un signe de tête. Il va envoyer une équipe placer des caméras de surveillance dans toutes les pièces. Vous verrez avec l'équipe pour le positionnement. Ensuite vous devez savoir que deux agents vous suivront en permanence. Mon équipe assurera le plus possible de surveillances mais nous vous présenterons une équipe de renfort pour rendre la situation moins envahissante pour tous. Vous pouvez arrêter la mission à tout moment et demander une protection spéciale semblable à la protection des témoins.

-Ça me paraît être un bon plan. On commence tout de suite ?

-Le plus vite sera le mieux, répondit Lisbon en tentant de ne pas hausser les épaules.

Elle avait l'urgente envie de dire à quel point elle trouvait ce plan stupide, à quel point elle détestait Jane, et à quel point elle sentait que ça allait mal finir et que la blonde ferait mieux d'abandonner.

Elle se tut, gardant sa colère pour plus tard. Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait une batte de baseball et elle pourrait fracasser quelques-unes des roses entassées dans son appartement pour se défouler.

-Et vous Monsieur Jane, comment comptez-vous procéder ? s'enquit Kelly en se tournant vers Jane qui rayonnait toujours.

-Je vais commencer par vous inviter à dîner ce soir, vous aimez manger italien ?

-Beaucoup, vous avez une adresse ?

-Où est la surprise si je vous la donne ? répliqua le consultant non sans une lueur de malice.

-Vous marquez un point, confirma Kelly en riant.

Lisbon n'écouta pas la suite et se tourna vers son équipe pour lancer les opérations. Elle sentait qu'ils la regardaient tous comme si elle allait exploser et ça avait le désavantage de lui donner encore plus envie de hurler. Mais finalement, elle put regagner son bureau sans dommage et la seule pensée de dégommer quelques roses rouges en soirée lui suffit pour se garder d'une crise de nerfs jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

* * *

Jane offrit des roses rose à Kelly avant de la faire monter dans sa DS. La jeune femme le remercia avec bonne humeur et le trajet fut ponctué de ses rires. Elle avait un rire agréable, doux et rassurant. Elle semblait être la dernière personne sur terre qu'on penserait capable d'autodéfense.

Le restaurant n'était pas très chic, mais l'ambiance jazzy émerveilla sa compagne. Il trouvait étrange qu'une femme du FBI soit aussi candide. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait quelque chose de nouveau, et son sourire apparaissait si facilement qu'elle ressemblait à la jeune femme la plus épanouie du monde.

Ils s'installèrent à une table visible de tous, au cas où John le Rouge serait déjà sur leurs traces. D'après ce que Jane avait pu voir, c'étaient Rigsby et Cho les veilleurs.

-Dîtes-moi monsieur Jane, l'interrompit Kelly, on dit de vous que vous avez des pouvoirs, est-ce vrai ?

-J'ai à ce qu'on dit des facilités pour lire les êtres humains, répondit-il dans un sourire. Vous voulez que j'essaye sur vous ?

Elle fit non en riant et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes.

-A vrai dire je préfère avoir l'impression que seules mes paroles vous en apprennent plus sur moi, répondit-elle. Et ma question n'était que pure politesse, j'ai lu votre dossier. Je sais donc que bien avant que je ne le dise vous apprendrez que j'ai les parents les plus aimants au monde mais qu'un traumatisme m'a poussée à m'éloigner d'eux. Plus tard dans la soirée, vous allez deviner que c'est la mort tragique de mon petit frère dans la fusillade meurtrière d'une rue mal famée de Los Angeles qui m'a tant tourmentée. Puis, vous allez découvrir un peu après que j'ai des problèmes relationnels avec les hommes mais que je suis définitivement une femme comme les autres, qui aime sortir avec ses amies et rire de tout ce qui peut être sujet à rire. Pour les détails, je vous laisse vous amuser à les trouver, termina-t-elle dans un sourire.

Il l'observa un instant, plaisamment surpris.

-Nous allons nous entendre je crois, dit-il enfin.

Elle sourit un peu plus et leva son verre. Il en fit de même et ils trinquèrent.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une bonne humeur étrange compte tenu des circonstances. Jane aurait cru plus difficile de sortir avec une totale inconnue même s'il s'agissait d'un plan pour capturer John le Rouge. Pourtant, il se trouvait en compagnie d'une jeune femme charmante, en train de passer une charmante soirée. Kelly était assurément une surprise, et lorsqu'il la raccompagna à son appartement plus tard en soirée, il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il l'appréciait déjà.

* * *

Jane entra dans le bureau de Lisbon sans frapper dès le lendemain et s'attira un regard noir de la jeune brune. Il se contenta de sourire et alla s'affaler sur son canapé. Il ne dit rien, feignant de trouver le plafond intéressant tout en sentant le regard de Lisbon tenter de le percer à jour.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle finalement, abandonnant la lutte.

-Kelly est adorable, c'est un bon choix.

-J'en déduis que je peux déchirer la liste de remplaçantes potentielles ?

-Donnez-vous-en à cœur joie.

Lisbon marmonna quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas alors qu'elle attrapait ladite liste pour la jeter dans la poubelle. Jane se redressa pour l'observer.

-Kelly ne vous plaît pas ?

-C'est un mannequin, répondit Lisbon, comme si ça justifiait tout.

-Vous exagérez Lisbon, sourit-il. Elle est belle mais c'est une agente du FBI.

-Vous n'avez pas tapé son nom dans Google, rétorqua la brune sans quitter son écran des yeux.

Jane éclata de rire.

-Vraiment ? Vous avez tapé son nom dans Google ?

Lisbon lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé puis reporta son attention sur son écran avant de lâcher :

-Elle a fait des défilés de mode avant d'entrer au FBI.

-Je sais, avoua Jane. Je l'ai deviné dans la conversation d'hier soir. Elle a voulu entrer au FBI après la mort de son petit frère. Le classique désir de justice, conclut-il en battant l'air de la main. Vous lui ressemblez un peu en fait.

Lisbon haussa un sourcil, le dévisageant.

-Je n'ai jamais été mannequin.

-Je m'en doute, répliqua-t-il.

-Vous n'ignorez pas que j'ai rechargé mon agrafeuse il y a peu ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, puis se leva pour s'approcher du bureau de sa supérieure.

-Kelly est une fille bien, elle aura l'occasion de vous le prouver.

-Je me fiche de cette Kelly Jane, soupira Lisbon. C'est vous et seulement vous qui serez en contact avec elle, alors si elle vous plaît : tant mieux, ça rendra les choses plus faciles.

Jane acquiesça, soudain songeur, puis décida qu'il avait assez embêté Lisbon pour l'instant et la salua d'un sourire avant de sortir de son bureau. Il retrouva son canapé avec plaisir.

-T'as tiré le gros lot Jane, le félicita Rigsby.

-Finalement tu l'auras eu ta belle blonde, renchérit Cho.

Jane leur sourit, installant ses mains sous sa tête.

-Que voulez-vous ? Quand on a du charme…

Il croisa le roulement des yeux de VanPelt et sourit un peu plus.

-Toute cette histoire ne te plaît pas Grace, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de juger, répliqua la rousse.

-Oh allez, tu ne gardes jamais ce que tu as à dire d'habitude, ne sois pas timide, l'encouragea Jane.

-Je pense que ce plan fera plus de mal qu'autre chose. Ça met Lisbon sur les nerfs, ça mobilise de l'énergie, ça fiche une pression monstre, ça met en danger une fille innocente et ça te fait jouer avec tout le monde comme si on était des marionnettes.

Jane haussa un sourcil à la manière de Lisbon. Puis il battit l'air de sa main, comme pour dire que l'avis de Grace n'avait au final pas plus d'importance qu'un peu de vent.

-On en reparlera quand John le Rouge sera six pieds sous terre, répondit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

-Prions juste pour qu'il y soit seul, rétorqua la rousse avec inquiétude.

-Tu dramatises tout Grace.

-Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te ramener un peu sur terre, tu joues avec des pions réels, des humains.

Jane ne jugea pas utile de répondre, il feignit le sommeil.

VanPelt se tourna vers les deux autres agents qui lui adressèrent un regard navré avant de se remettre au travail. La rousse soupira et regarda le visage endormi de Jane un moment. Pour une fois, elle pria pour qu'il ait raison en tout point et pour que personne n'ait à souffrir. Elle n'aimait pas les larmes, pour elle l'humain valait bien plus la peine lorsqu'on lui offrait un sourire et de l'espoir.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, surtout concernant Kelly puisqu'elle est en quelque sorte le "plan"... [_Calypsoh j'espère que tu auras remarqué: l'agrafeuse a eu chaud mais je l'ai épargnée..!_]

Je vous annonce que je suis arrivée à l'écriture de mon chapitre 13 de cette sphère une, je l'aurai donc vraisemblablement terminée d'ici quatre ou cinq chapitres de plus... =) De ce fait, je posterai le chapitre 3 mardi 1er Mars [ou mercredi 2, ça dépendra de la connexion].

Finalement, je trouve amusant de vous mettre un extrait du chapitre suivant à chaque fois. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il s'agisse à chaque fois de dialogue, ça fait bande-annonce... :) Voici donc un extrait du chapitre 3:

_"-Toutes les filles trouvent les mecs vulnérables adorables, assura Lisbon._

_-Et pas vous ? s'amusa Jane._

_-C'était une généralité insipide._

_-Je sais, je me moquais de vous, sourit-il._

_-Ça au moins, vous savez le faire, ironisa-t-elle."_


	4. S1 Red Lips

Mes plus sincères excuses, internet n'a pas voulu que je poste hier soir ! Frustrée, j'ai été obligée de finir d'écrire la sphère 1, que c'est bête! :) Blague à part, j'ai commencé la sphère 2 ce matin-même.

Merci à **Sweetylove30**, **Gavroche31**, **Calypsoh**, **leelou09**, **filament-de-lune **et **janeandteresa **pour vos adorables reviews ! =)

**Enjoy**: Désolée pour l'attente à chaque fois, mais t'as vu, je fais des efforts pour poster régulièrement... :) Je te note dans le camp Lisbon alors ! Et je suis contente que tu trouves tout ça plutôt fidèle à l'esprit de la série, merci beaucoup. :)

**FewTime**: Je ne te taperai pas, j'aime Kelly :) en même temps je serai embêtée si j'avais à écrire sur un personnage que je déteste... J'ai promis de ne pas me prononcer sur la 'jalousie' de Lisbon donc je te laisse t'en faire ton idée. Oh, et je suis contente que les paroles de Grace t'ait accrochée, je voulais faire passer le fait que Jane jouait avec le feu et apparemment j'ai réussi. :) Pour ce qui est de l'âge de Kelly figure-toi que ta question est très amusante pour moi qui sais où je vais... :) Elle est un peu plus jeune que Lisbon et Jane mais pas de beaucoup, pour tout avouer, elle a un côté enfantin beaucoup plus développé que Jane qui s'expliquera (implicitement) plus tard. - Je vais revoir le dernier épisode, puisque tant de monde a aimé il ne doit pas être si nul que ça, pourtant j'ai violemment détesté... Mais promis je n'arrêterai pas ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour une review extraordinaire de plus ! :)

**Pasca**: Oh je suis contente que tu sois enthousiaste ! :D L'extrait était épuré des vraies intentions de Jane, tu vas voir... ^^ Et merci !

**Anonyme**: Je te pardonne sans problème, et ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire ! ^^ Merci :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Red Lips :

Jane et Kelly passèrent deux semaines à faire connaissance autant en soirée qu'en journée. Ce fait agaça vite Lisbon qui devait constamment envoyer des équipes faire suivre son consultant ou le retrouver parce qu'il disparaissait sans prévenir. Elle avait fini par entrer le numéro de téléphone du blond dans l'ordinateur de VanPelt pour pouvoir le traquer à tout instant.

Kelly se révélait être quelqu'un de vraiment distrayant et une source de rires constante pour Jane. Elle était certes directe et ne se laissait pas facilement manipuler, mais elle était bon public et elle aimait rire. Sa joie de vivre était communicative, et Jane aurait aimé pouvoir la communiquer à son équipe… Cependant tous refusaient d'avoir des rapports quels qu'ils soient avec Kelly. Non pas qu'ils ne le veuillent pas, mais il aurait paru suspect que Kelly passe trop de temps dans les bureaux du CBI. Elle devait feindre de travailler de son côté et de sortir avec Jane lors de son temps libre.

Alors Jane s'était résigné à garder le rayon de soleil qu'elle était pour lui seul. Il lui avait dit peu de choses sur lui, elle connaissait un peu de son histoire et n'avait pas posé de questions. Le peu qu'il avait dit consistait à la prévenir qu'elle ne devait pas venir chez lui, et qu'il avait du mal avec les remerciements et autres effusions de sentiments. Kelly s'y était résolue sans problème, elle n'était pas contrariante.

Son seul défaut, songea un soir Jane, était qu'elle ne se chamaillait jamais avec personne. Elle n'aimait pas les conflits, et lui qui était un adorateur des joutes verbales s'en trouvait un peu embêté. Mais Lisbon étant sur les nerfs depuis le début de la mission, il pouvait avoir sa dose de mots de travers quotidiennement, il lui suffisait d'entrer dans le bureau de la brune et de lui dire bonjour. L'explosion était garantie.

A plusieurs reprises, il s'en voulut un peu de faire subir cette pression à Lisbon. Il savait qu'elle avait les grands patrons sur le dos et Madeleine Hightower dans son bureau matins, midis et soirs. Mais ce plan devait réussir, il y avait placé tous ses espoirs, et il avait décidé de le placer au centre de sa vie. Il aurait John LeRouge, c'était une question de temps et de motivation, il avait les deux.

Vers la fin de la troisième semaine, Jane comprit difficilement que s'il voulait que son plan fonctionne, il allait devoir rendre sa fausse relation avec Kelly plus intime. L'idée le mit mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas en paix avec lui-même, il se sentait stressé, et son alliance le brûlait parfois, se faisant trop étroite. L'angoisse d'un vide qu'il avait jusque là ignoré l'avait saisi. Il avait pris conscience qu'il ne savait plus comment on avait une relation avec quelqu'un, et il sentait fermement à quel point il n'avait aucune envie de réapprendre.

Pourtant, pour honorer cette ancienne relation qu'il avait tant chérie, il se devait de le faire. Mais il était perdu, et bien malgré lui, apeuré.

* * *

-Lisbon ? demanda-t-il timidement après trois jours de torture psychologique.

La brune leva les yeux du dossier qu'elle lisait pour le dévisager, surprise par son ton hésitant. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Lisbon était plus calme depuis quelques temps, la pression sur ses épaules avait dû se relâcher. Au moins, les choses seraient un peu plus faciles. Il avait pensé à elle avant tout, elle serait la seule à ne pas se moquer, et elle était également la seule à pouvoir le rassurer. Il le savait dans le fond, c'était plus un besoin de se sentir épaulé, encouragé. Et Lisbon l'aiderait, parce que quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, Lisbon était toujours là.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, articula-t-il en fuyant son regard, mal à l'aise.

-Ça ne vous ressemble pas de passer par Paris pour aller à Rome Jane, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Je n'ai pas eu de relations avec une femme depuis longtemps, lâcha-t-il.

Lisbon rougit violemment mais il le remarqua à peine, bien trop embarrassé lui-même. Elle se trouva frustrée : pour une fois que Jane était en position de faiblesse, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen d'être gênée.

-Je vous préviens tout de suite, je refuse d'avoir ce genre de discussions avec vous.

L'interdit sembla briser la gêne de Jane puisqu'il se redressa.

-Je vous en prie Lisbon, juste quelques conseils…

-Mais enfin Jane c'est carrément déplacé, gémit-elle.

-C'est un service que je vous demande en tant qu'ami, précisa-t-il avec une moue suppliante.

Elle ragea intérieurement, elle ne savait pas résister à ces yeux-là. Le sourire, ça passait encore, mais les yeux de cocker, il l'avait à chaque fois.

-Bon, quoi ? marmonna-t-elle.

-Vous n'auriez pas un truc infaillible ?

-Je ne vais pas vous faire de dessin Jane, protesta-t-elle. Vous avez juste à vous pencher vers elle… Quoique non, elle est assez grande. Vous vous avancez, vous mettez cap sur ses lèvres et vous restez juste assez pour que ce soit un baiser, elle fera le reste.

-Je peux essayer avec vous ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous pouvez toujours rêver.

-Oh allez Lisbon, je vais me ridiculiser devant le FBI là…

-Oubliez-moi.

-_Impossible_. Aidez-moi, supplia-t-il encore.

-_Impossible_.

-C'est juste un baiser, vous m'embrassez et on n'en parle plus !

-Mais je n'ai aucune envie de vous embrasser Jane, protesta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Il la sonda du regard, les sourcils froncés. Lisbon décida que détourner son attention avant qu'il ne sorte une ânerie agaçante était sa meilleure option.

-Vous n'avez qu'à dire à Kelly que vous n'êtes plus sûr de savoir comment embrasser et qu'elle doit vous réapprendre, elle va trouver ça adorable et se fera une joie de jouer les profs.

-Vous croyez ? s'enquit-il, soulagé à l'avance.

-J'en suis sûre, toutes les filles trouvent les mecs vulnérables adorables.

-Et pas vous ?

-C'était une généralité insipide.

-Je sais, je me moquais de vous, sourit-il.

-Ça au moins, vous savez le faire, ironisa-t-elle.

Il sourit un peu plus puis se leva avec l'intention de sortir, lorsque Lisbon l'arrêta. Il se tourna, attendant qu'elle parle, et la trouva hésitante. Elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, alors il sut immédiatement qu'elle allait dire quelque chose de délicat.

-Vous… Votre alliance, souffla-t-elle. Vous devriez peut-être l'enlever le temps de la mission…

Jane regarda son annulaire et un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux. Lisbon se maudit mille fois pour avoir osé dire ce qu'elle pensait.

-C'est dur de m'en séparer, avoua-t-il.

-Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Mais c'est pour elles que vous faîtes tout ça.

Il acquiesça et fit tourner la bague autour de son doigt. Finalement, il la retira, lentement, et au dernier moment, Lisbon crut qu'il allait la remettre. Il la tint du bout des doigts, comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile du monde, comme si c'était son monde à lui, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Puis, doucement, il dirigea sa main vers elle et tendit le bras. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Je ne sais pas où la mettre et je ne veux pas la perdre, expliqua-t-il. Gardez-la pour moi d'accord ?

Elle déglutit légèrement mais attrapa l'anneau. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise qu'à cet instant. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une petite boîte à bijoux. Elle retourna le contenu de la boîte sur son bureau, laissant deux paires de boucles d'oreille sur son dossier, puis plaça l'alliance avec précaution avant de fermer le coffret. Elle ouvrit le tiroir qui fermait à clef, déposa la boîte, puis ferma à clef sous ses yeux tristes.

Il lui accorda tout de même un léger sourire lorsqu'elle releva les yeux.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, bien incapable de parler. A cet instant, elle avait presque eu l'impression de voir un homme marié se préparer à un adultère et elle trouvait cela déchirant. Elle refoula toutes les stupidités qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire, rien ne pourrait lui faire du bien à cet instant.

-Je vais y aller, Kelly m'attend en bas, annonça finalement Jane. Passez une bonne soirée.

Elle dût faire semblant de tousser, se raclant la gorge au mieux pour chasser la boule de malaise, avant de pouvoir lui souhaiter une bonne soirée en retour.

Et lorsqu'il quitta le bureau, les épaules basses, elle songea qu'à cet instant, et seulement cet instant, s'il lui avait redemandé de l'embrasser, elle l'aurait fait sans une once d'hésitation.

Puis elle secoua la tête, se traita de folle, et retourna à son rapport.

* * *

La soirée avait été comme toujours délicieuse, Kelly avait un don pour lui faire passer de bons moments. Cependant Jane avait senti sa main le brûler, l'absence de son alliance et la culpabilité le rongeaient. Plusieurs fois, il se surprit à ne pas écouter ce que la jeune femme disait, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Il devait accélérer les choses, faire en sorte que John le Rouge s'intéresse à Kelly, mais il avait peur de franchir le pas. Un baiser n'est jamais innocent, même si on ne veut pas lui donner de sens.

-Vous voulez entrer ? suggéra Kelly lorsqu'il l'eut ramenée.

Il l'observa, dérouté, comme sorti d'un rêve. Puis il comprit que c'était bien à lui qu'elle parlait, et qu'elle lui offrait l'occasion dont il avait besoin.

-Pourquoi pas ? sourit-il, parfait charmeur.

Elle lui sourit et l'invita à entrer d'un signe de tête avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand, il donnait directement sur un salon où des canapés étaient installés face à face au milieu de la pièce. Entre eux, il y avait une table basse encombrée de romans et de manuels de criminologie. Il y avait deux étagères de livres à gauche, une commode emplie de bibelots à droite. Deux portes à droite devaient mener à la chambre et à la salle de bain, une grande ouverture à gauche laissait apercevoir la cuisine avec une table trônant devant un bar. Le tout était coloré de vert et de jaune et sentait la vanille.

-Bel appartement, commenta-t-il.

-Je vous remercie mais ce n'est pas très grand malheureusement, déplora-t-elle.

-Pour une femme du FBI qui passe sa vie sur le terrain, ce n'est pas si petit, répliqua-t-il.

-Vous marquez un point… Vous voulez un thé ? lui proposa-t-elle en posant son manteau sur le dossier du premier canapé.

-Je veux bien, accepta-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en l'incitant à s'asseoir pendant ce temps. Il prit place sur le deuxième canapé et attrapa l'un des romans pour lire le résumé distraitement.

-Vous n'avez pas la télé ? s'enquit-il en direction de la cuisine.

-A quoi bon quand j'ai de quoi lire ?

-Là c'est vous qui marquez un point, sourit-il en reposant le livre.

Elle revint avec deux tasses de thé et lui en tendit une. Il la remercia, posant la tasse sur un sous-verre de la table basse encombrée. Kelly prit place à côté de lui et jeta un coup d'œil à sa table basse en grimaçant.

-Je suis désolée, je suis une spécialiste de la procrastination, ça fait des semaines que je me dis que je dois ranger ces livres mais je repousse encore et encore… Ce n'est pas très présentable.

-Je vous pardonne, l'encouragea-t-il. Je parie que vous les rangez par ordre alphabétique d'auteur.

-Comment vous le savez ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, la laissant se souvenir qui il était, puis il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son visage s'illuminer et sa bouche se tordre.

-Désolée, j'oublie parfois que vous êtes un décodeur ambulant du comportement humain.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, quant à comment j'ai deviné, c'est tout simplement parce que vous avez plusieurs livres des mêmes auteurs, j'en déduis que vous achetez plus les livres pour le nom de leur auteur que pour leurs contenus.

-Et donc je les range par auteur, termina-t-elle dans un sourire.

-Exactement. Vous voulez que je vous aide à les ranger ? proposa-t-il.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Je croyais que vous étiez la fainéantise incarnée…

Il rit et but un peu de son thé.

-Non, ça c'est juste pour embêter les autres. Et puis, si je veux avoir une chance de vous séduire, il faut bien que je me montre serviable, non ?

Ce fut à son tour de rire et de boire une gorgée de thé.

-Comment comptez-vous me séduire si vous me dévoilez la stratégie ?

-C'est tout l'intérêt du frisson, j'ai d'autres tours en réserve.

-Je serai sur mes gardes, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il termina sa tasse avant de se lever, souriant. Il attrapa un tas de livres pour se diriger vers les étagères. Elle leva les yeux au plafond mais l'imita. Ils se mirent donc à l'ouvrage, classant et rangeant tout en s'arrêtant parfois pour échanger des points de vue sur des livres lus.

-Mais non c'est un livre de criminologie, protesta-t-elle en lui piquant le livre des mains. Les livres de criminologie vont sur cette étagère-là.

-Avouez qu'il a un titre trompeur, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la tranche du livre qu'elle venait de ranger et rit légèrement.

-Oui c'est vrai, ça fait presque roman à l'eau de rose.

-Avouez tout, vous êtes une grande sensible, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-J'estime que bosser pour le FBI ne va pas avec la sensibilité.

-Vous avez donc un cœur de glace ?

Il s'était approché sans qu'elle ne le remarque, charmée par son ton lent et bas, badin.

-J'ai le cœur qu'il faut pour endurer les revers de l'humanité, répondit-elle sans quitter ses yeux.

-Où est la place de la poésie ? sourit-il.

-Patrick ? coupa-t-elle d'une voix gênée.

-Hmm ?

-Est-ce que… Enfin… Je peux..?

Elle se tortilla sur place, visiblement très mal à l'aise et il sourit. Amener les autres à faire le premier pas vers lui était une de ses spécialités. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à l'embrasser, il avait suffit d'un brin de proximité pour qu'elle ait l'idée. Encouragée par son sourire, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur qui le surprit.

Il sentit une des mains de Kelly se poser dans son cou et assuma qu'il fallait qu'il évite de rester passif s'il voulait vendre de la crédibilité. Il posa une main légère sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de quelques millimètres de lui, mais il ne fit rien de plus, préférant la laisser guider le baiser. Du coin de l'oeil, il observa les fenêtes non loin, puis revint à la jeune femme.

Ce n'était pas désagréable, il se souvenait avoir été un grand adorateur des baisers à l'époque où… Il préféra ne pas y penser à cet instant, et laissa juste la fugitive illusion d'un bonheur passé rendre le baiser plus agréable.

Kelly s'écarta de lui et il la vit rougir violemment.

-Je suis désolée, marmotta-t-elle, mais j'ai estimé qu'après trois semaines…

-C'est bon ne vous en faîtes pas, lui sourit-il, rassurant. J'en étais arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

Elle acquiesça, tout de même encore gênée, puis se remit à une distance raisonnable. Elle retint ses commentaires sur le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti à l'embrasser, elle se doutait que ça serait déplacé compte-tenu des circonstances.

-Je vais y aller, je suis attendu au bureau demain, déclara-t-il. Merci pour la soirée.

Elle acquiesça, encore, sans bruit, peut-être ramenée à la réalité un peu trop vite pour pouvoir parler sans trembler.

-Bonne nuit, lui souhaita-t-il avant d'embrasser le coin de sa bouche.

Il reprit sa veste et quitta son appartement, laissant la pauvre Kelly Wallace frôler un doux rêve sucré du bout des lèvres, pour lui dire lentement adieu, comme on éclate une bulle de savon.

* * *

*agite le drapeau blanc* Que les Jisbonneuses rangent les armes, je vous avais prévenu ! =) Alors alors ? Dîtes-moi tout je brûle de connaître vos avis ! [et puis c'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas 12 chapitres et un épilogue derrière... :) ]

Bande annonce du soir, bonsoir :) :

_"-En plus d'être des voyeurs vous m'espionnez ? s'indigna le consultant. Lisbon, retenez-les enfin..!_

_-Jane, c'est un plan pour la capture de John le Rouge, c'est normal qu'on vous surveille, lui rappela-t-elle._

_-Oui mais pas quand… Enfin pas tout le temps, marmotta-t-il._

_-Bon, nouvel ordre : on ferme les yeux quand Jane embrasse sa petite amie, déclara Lisbon en levant les yeux au plafond."_

Rendez-vous vendredi ! =)


	5. S1 Red Sun

Wow, je suis soulagée -et étonnée- que vous m'ayez finalement laissée vivre ! ^^ De plus, vos reviews pleines d'indignations, de suppositions et autres affinités étaient un vrai délice, je suis tellement encouragée que la sphère 2 s'écrira toute seule, merci ! :)

Merci à celles à qui j'ai enfin répondu par review reply [!] c'est-à-dire **Sweetylove30**, **LAurore**, **Gavroche31**, **Totallyfan**, **leelou09**, **filament-de-lune**, **Calypsoh**, **Ship-o-Romane**, **janeandteresa **et **polkaScience **! =)

**Pasca**: Merci, au cas où je prendrai un casque de chantier au prochain chapitre, des fois que tu lâches le pavé, on sait jamais ! ^^ Et promis, il y aura du Jisbon, pas tout de suite, mais bientôt ! :) Merci beaucoup !

**Enjoy**: Wow, ça c'est de l'enthousiasme ! Je ne sais plus où me mettre moi, mais je suis contente, super contente même ! :) Et c'est hallucinant que le fait que Lisbon n'ait envie de l'embrasser qu'après qu'il a eu enlevé son alliance t'ait marquée, je croyais ne l'avoir pas rendu assez explicite. :) J'espère que le reste des dialogues de ce chapitre te plaira ! Et merci, des milliers de mercis ! - PS: merci aussi pour ta review sur mon OS sur le Caméléon, je commençais à croire qu'il ne valait rien. :) Oh, et nous sommes deux frustrées pour ce qui est de l'absence de fin de cette série !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Red Sun :

En arrivant au bureau, Jane sentit le regard amusé de VanPelt se poser sur lui et il sut que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait appris le clou de sa soirée. Il s'en trouva plutôt gêné et songea à Lisbon, était-elle au courant elle aussi ? L'idée ne lui plut pas beaucoup, il avait déjà détesté devoir lui demander de l'aide alors s'il devait en plus faire face au fait qu'elle savait tout de sa vie intime… Il se reprit, il ne s'agissait pas de sa vie intime mais d'un simple plan, il n'avait donc aucune raison de craindre Lisbon. Elle était le professionnalisme incarné et n'aurait jamais osé se moquer de lui.

Il croisa les regards de Rigsby et Cho et soupira mentalement : eux en revanche, ils n'allaient pas se priver du panel de plaisanteries vaseuses qui s'ouvraient à eux.

Il réalisa en sortant de ses pensées qu'il y avait une quatrième personne dans la pièce et que ça n'était pas Lisbon.

-Kelly ? s'étonna-t-il.

La jeune femme se tourna et lui adressa un léger sourire avant de marcher vers lui, un peu hésitante. Jane comprenait maintenant les regards des autres : ils ne savaient rien mais ils se doutaient que les choses s'accéléraient puisqu'elle était là.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, il posa avec naturel ses mains sur sa taille et déposa ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche avec douceur. Il s'améliorait vite, constata-t-il avec autosatisfaction.

-Vous aviez oublié votre téléphone, souffla-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Il s'écarta un peu et sourit en reconnaissant l'objet qu'elle lui tendait. Il la remercia et le glissa dans sa poche. Il s'amusa de la voir si gênée, il restait un drogué du contrôle.

-Tu peux me tutoyer je crois, chuchota-t-il.

-Hmm ? s'étonna-t-elle sans retrouver ses mots.

-Je passe te prendre à dix-neuf heures ce soir, destination surprise, continua-t-il en souriant, conscient qu'elle avait totalement enregistré la première information.

Elle acquiesça et voulut s'éloigner mais il la ramena vers lui et l'embrassa. Le geste fut bref, doux, et eut raison du reste de bon sens de la pauvre Kelly. Elle lui adressa un sourire gêné, puis disparut après avoir salué les agents présents –qui arboraient tous trois un air réjoui.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire, secouant la tête pour chasser un début de mauvaise conscience. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas allier plaisir et vengeance ? Quitte à sombrer, autant le faire avec douceur et volupté.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire bande de voyeurs ? se moqua-t-il à l'intention des autres.

-Non, rien, rit Rigsby. Elle te plaît finalement hein ?

-Wayne ! protesta VanPelt en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire très légèrement.

-Elle a son charme, approuva Jane.

-T'es un enfoiré, continua Rigsby en riant.

Il secouait la tête comme s'il ne voulait pas y croire ce qui fit rire Jane. Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

-Que voulez-vous, tout est dans le sourire, se vanta-t-il.

-Mais oui, intervint Cho, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas du tout fait exprès d'oublier ton téléphone chez elle pour qu'elle te le ramène et que tu puisses exposer au bureau la réussite de ton plan. Ça ne ressemble tellement pas à ton ego surdimensionné…

-Ouch, Cho, tu frappes où ça fait mal, ironisa le blond en portant les mains à son cœur. Mais non, aucun plan de ce genre dans ma tête.

-Un plan ? intervint Lisbon en arrivant. Quel plan ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en dévisageant Jane.

Le sourire du consultant se figea un peu, mais ce ne fut pas le cas des sourires de Cho et Rigsby.

-Jane si vous avez fait un autre plan foireux je vous jure que…

-Ne vous en faîtes pas patron, rien de dangereux, la rassura Cho.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui, demandant implicitement qu'il poursuive. Jane fit signe que non dans le dos de Lisbon, l'agent se fit un plaisir de révéler la scène à laquelle ils venaient tous d'assister.

-Vous avez fait exprès d'oublier votre téléphone ? fit Lisbon en se tournant vers Jane.

-Mais non ! protesta-t-il.

-Vous êtes vraiment sans gêne, sourit-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle ne le croyait pas une seconde.

-Mais enfin puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas fait exprès, bougonna-t-il. Je ne planifie pas tout sur tout.

Elle haussa un sourcil et il comprit que c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

-Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez-moi, je vais piquer un somme.

-T'as raison réserve-toi, lança Cho non sans humour.

-Faut que t'assures pour la surprise de ce soir ! ajouta Rigsby.

-En plus d'être des voyeurs vous m'espionnez ? Lisbon, retenez-les enfin..!

-Jane, c'est un plan pour la capture de John le Rouge, c'est normal qu'on vous surveille, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Oui mais pas quand… Enfin pas tout le temps, marmotta-t-il.

-Bon, nouvel ordre : on ferme les yeux quand Jane embrasse sa petite amie, déclara Lisbon en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, rectifia le blond en s'asseyant sur son canapé.

-Oh Jane vous m'agacez, s'exaspéra-t-elle en lui tournant le dos. VanPelt, vous auriez le dossier que je vous ai prêtée hier ?

VanPelt s'agita pour chercher ce que sa patronne lui demandait alors que Jane s'affalait de tout son long sur son divan.

Lisbon remarqua que Rigsby et Cho échangeaient des messes basses. Elle soupira, elle avait parfois l'impression de travailler dans une crèche.

-Nouvel ordre numéro deux : on ne parie pas sur la fausse relation de Jane et de Mademoiselle Wallace, ordonna-t-elle à ses agents d'un œil réprobateur.

Rigsby parut gêné, Cho pas le moins du monde, mais ils retournèrent à leurs écrans apparemment sans avoir échangé d'argent, tout cela sous les yeux offusqués de Jane qui s'était redressé sur son divan pour observer la scène.

-Faux frères, marmonna-t-il en se recouchant.

Lisbon secoua la tête, attrapa le dossier que lui tendait VanPelt, puis retourna à son bureau.

Une fois assuré que Lisbon avait bien fermé la porte, Jane se redressa et s'approcha de ses deux « faux frères ».

-Qui fait la surveillance ce soir ?

-L'autre équipe, répondit Cho.

-Parfait, sourit Jane, apparemment rassuré.

Il retourna à son canapé.

-Et franchement Rigsby, je t'ai connu meilleur parieur, ajouta-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Rigsby et Cho échangèrent un regard amusé, il n'y avait que Jane pour deviner le dos tourné ce qu'ils avaient misé sur lui.

* * *

Jane sortit de sa voiture et en fit le tour pour aller ouvrir la portière à Kelly. Elle le remercia en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait. Puis, il la guida vers la plage et l'invita à enlever ses chaussures tout comme lui pour marcher dans le sable. Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, mais Kelly finit par lâcher sa main.

Elle le regarda un moment, souriante, puis s'éloigna de lui en courant pour aller tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle inonda le bas de sa robe mais elle semblait ne pas y prêter attention.

Il s'approcha en prenant garde de rester à distance de l'eau, et il l'observa danser dans les vagues.

Ils avaient dîné dans un restaurant non loin, sur une terrasse qui montrait l'infinité de la mer. Ils avaient ri, encore et toujours ri. Jane se sentait bien avec Kelly, et étrangement la tendresse qu'imposait le plan lui venait avec plus de naturel au fil des heures. Attraper sa main ou remettre une mèche de cheveux rebelle en place n'avaient plus rien de déplacé ou d'impossible. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle se contrôlait mieux, elle n'était plus gênée, ou du moins, elle ne le montrait plus. Il supposa qu'il n'était pas le seul à savoir s'adapter.

Pour la première fois, il la trouva belle. Pas comme on trouve une ex top-modèle belle, mais plutôt comme on admire une image d'une infinie poésie, un rire sincère, doux et sucré.

Il la vit tournoyer les bras écartés, la tête en arrière, puis, elle disparut. Etait-il possible qu'elle soit aussi évanescente que son sourire ?

Elle réapparut plus loin, dans les vagues et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et dire que Lisbon le trouvait enfantin ! Il s'approcha un peu plus, se risquant à mouiller le bas de son pantalon et l'observa en souriant, bras croisés. Elle lui rendit son sourire en revenant vers lui.

-Viens, lui dit-elle en attrapant ses mains.

-Je ne tiens pas à finir trempé, protesta-t-il.

-Oh oublie un peu tes bienséances Patrick, vis, respire ! insista-t-elle en le tirant avec elle.

Il cessa de lutter et se laissa faire, amusé. Heureusement, il avait pris soin de laisser ton téléphone dans sa voiture, l'engin n'aurait pas survécu. Elle l'entraîna si loin qu'il fut obligé de nager et elle provoqua une bataille d'eau à laquelle il participa en riant.

Finalement, ce qu'il aimait chez elle, ce qui lui faisait tant de bien, c'était cette part d'enfance. C'était tellement plus facile de rire de tout, de prendre la vie comme un enfant ouvre une tablette de chocolat, de s'émerveiller d'un simple paysage puis de feindre l'innocence devant la violence du monde.

Il était trop cynique pour être aussi parfait qu'elle, et peut-être était-elle le chaînon manquant.

Ils s'étalèrent dans le sable en riant encore, oubliant qu'ils allaient être mouillés _et _ensablés. Ils laissèrent le silence reprendre ses droits puis, doucement, Kelly se redressa pour poser sa tête sur son torse. Il en fut un peu mal à l'aise mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de poser une main légère sur son épaule, pour lui faire savoir que c'était d'accord, qu'elle avait le droit de rester contre lui.

Le soleil était devenu rouge à l'horizon, il allait bientôt embrasser la mer. Il eut l'impression que ça lui rappelait quelque chose d'un peu douloureux, alors il préféra détourner ses pensées.

-Dis-moi la vérité Kelly, dit-il, tu étais dans la ruelle, pas vrai ?

Il la sentit se tendre un peu contre lui et soupirer. Il ramenait de mauvais souvenirs, les pires.

-Oui, j'étais là, avoua-t-elle, hésitante. Le coup de feu est parti avant que je ne puisse m'interposer, ce n'était même pas lui qui était visé…

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais pardonnée ?

Il sut que son silence n'était pas dû à son refus de répondre, elle luttait contre les larmes.

-J'étais sa grande-sœur, j'aurai dû le protéger.

-Je parle de la vraie raison, souffla-t-il doucement, levant sa main vers ses cheveux pour les caresser.

Elle laissa couler ses larmes, apaisée par son geste.

-Celui qui était visé était mon petit ami, avoua-t-elle, mes parents m'avaient interdit de le voir alors je le faisais en secret, quand je rentrai avec Noah de l'école.

-La culpabilité et les « et si », soupira-t-il, compréhensif.

Elle acquiesça et agrippa sa veste, comme pour se donner une prise sur le monde.

-J'ai vu la vie quitter ses yeux, ajouta-t-elle. Je le serrais contre moi de toutes mes forces en tentant de le rassurer, il avait si peur… si froid.

Jane soupira, il s'en voulait d'avoir trop creusé. Déterrer le passé des gens était son passe-temps favoris, faire du mal aux gens qu'il appréciait ne faisait pas partie de ce passe-temps. Il l'enlaça et lui intima de se calmer, s'excusant de l'avoir poussée à la confidence. Il savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, Kelly était incapable d'en vouloir aux gens, elle préférait s'en vouloir à elle-même.

-L'ambulance est arrivée trop tard, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Jane soupira, il y avait toujours un trop tard qui ruinait une vie quelque part. On prenait rarement la vie de quelqu'un avec des trop tôt ou des à temps. Un trop tard, ça vous laissait voir les gens mourir ou déjà morts, ça vous laissait perdre l'espoir lentement, le temps que la vie disparaisse. Le chaos arrivait toujours à temps, la rédemption, toujours trop tard.

Il laissa Kelly se calmer et se promit de ne plus lui faire du mal juste pour se détourner de ses pensées douloureuses. C'était un exploit : lui, Patrick Jane, se souciait de la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre que Cho, Rigsby, Lisbon ou VanPelt… Un vrai exploit.

Le soleil était couché désormais. La lueur rouge n'était plus, un autre jour avait pris fin et emporté un peu du chagrin.

-Patrick..? l'appela-t-elle d'une voix brisée par la tristesse.

-Hmm ?

-Tu pourrais me promettre quelque chose ?

-Tout dépend du quelque chose, avoua-t-il.

Elle hésita avant de parler, il assuma que c'était une demande personnelle et délicate.

-Ne me fais pas tomber amoureuse de toi s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Il se raidit, soudain très mal à l'aise. Comment on empêchait quelqu'un de tomber amoureux ? Pire, si elle lui demandait cette faveur, cela signifiait que la pensée avait déjà pénétré l'esprit de la pauvre Kelly…

-Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit-il finalement.

Elle le remercia à mi-voix, apparemment satisfaite de sa réponse.

-Si nous rentrions ? suggéra-t-il.

-D'accord, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en se détachant de lui.

Elle se leva et l'entraîna avec elle, il ne lâcha pas sa main, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Avant de la laisser s'asseoir en voiture, il embrassa sa tempe, un pardon implicite. Le voyage du retour fut silencieux.

Lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur le pas de la porte de son immeuble, le charme était rompu. Il avait mal au cœur, comme s'il avait le mal de mer.

* * *

Bon, il fallait que je passe par le récit de la fusillade, désolée si ça plombe l'ambiance mais c'est une clef pour comprendre Kelly... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça et si mon humour douteux vous a plu ! :)

Et voici votre aperçu du chapitre 5 où _enfin _l'enquête commence ! =)

_"-Vous savez Lisbon, c'est vraiment mauvais pour vos nerfs de travailler pour des gens riches, lui fit remarquer Jane._

_-Je vais ignorer cette remarque et faire comme si vous n'étiez pas là, répondit la brune. La victime s'appelle Edward Ferguson, trente-six ans, marié et sans enfant. C'est un commercial redoutable qui s'est fait plein d'ennemis et qui compte parmi ses amis le fils du procureur général._

-_Il est donc dans notre intérêt de trouver le coupable vite, compléta Jane._

_-Et il est dans votre intérêt à vous de ne pas mettre en œuvre vos plans stupides."_


	6. S1 Red Room

Pfiou, j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que vous n'aimiez pas du tout, que je vous avais fait fuir, et en fait non, toujours au rendez-vous, merci \o/ Pour vous remercier, voici un chapitre où Jane et Lisbon retrouvent un peu de leur interaction alors même qu'une nouvelle enquête intervient... :) En résumé, vous le redoutiez tout en l'attendant [_avouez-le :)_], voici enfin un aperçu de la vraie réaction de Lisbon quant au plan de son consultant... Oh, et vous remarquerez peut-être que j'ai changé le résumé - un peu plus spoiler que le précédent d'ailleurs... :)

Des milliers de mercis à **leelou09**, **filament-de-lune**, **LAurore**, **Sweetylove30**, **Totallyfan **et **Ship-o-Romane**.

**Enjoy**: Oh, tiens, c'est bizarre que tu visualises la scène, ça faisait longtemps qu'on m'avait pas dit que j'étais visuelle, ça fait plaisir. :) Et je vois que je me suis faite encore avoir en flagrant délit de phrase sans but que je tourne juste pour le plaisir... Contente que tu l'ais aimée ! :) Ce chapitre est sans Kelly, je laisse ton conflit intérieur se reposer... ;) Et merci, mille mercis ! :D

**FewTime**: Tu es toute pardonnée voyons ! Je sors de ma première matinée de cours avec début de résultat d'exams et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Des reviews de FewTime \o/ Et paf, le moral il remonte :) Tu es magique ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par les choix que j'ai fait pour mener à bien cette histoire... Oh, et tu as trouvé assez explicite le lien entre l'âge de Kelly et son passé ? je l'espère ! Tu as des indices de la réaction de Lisbon dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça commencera à répondre à tes inquiétudes... ^^' Oh, et pour ce qui est de la sphère 2, j'avance à un rythme de 10 pages par jour, je crois que pour l'instant l'avenir de La Faille n'est pas un problème :) En tout cas merci à toi, tes reviews sont toujours adorées ! [Que dis-je ? A-DU-LEES ! :)]

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Red Room :

Jane ne vit pas Kelly pendant trois jours, le premier jour parce qu'il avait décliné poliment, le deuxième jour parce qu'elle devait aller voir ses parents, et le troisième parce qu'il travaillait sur une enquête trop loin de Sacramento. Il lui avait laissé quelques textos, pour ne pas qu'elle pense qu'il la repoussait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait peur de la revoir. Il savait qu'elle avait éveillé beaucoup de choses en lui, des choses qu'il aurait préféré laisser au passé, des souvenirs… Mais il était pourtant certain que ce n'était pas ça qui le mettait si mal à l'aise.

Cho et Rigsby l'avaient charrié à volonté, l'un plus discrètement que l'autre, mais ils avaient vite dû restreindre leurs pics aux moments où Lisbon ne les surveillait pas. Elle prenait très à cœur le fait de défendre Jane des moqueries et il lui en était reconnaissant –même si jamais au grand jamais il ne le lui dirait. Lisbon était le genre à se soucier des sentiments des autres, pas comme lui. Elle savait qu'il vivait des moments difficiles, des moments de doute, et malgré le fait qu'il ait été odieux avec elle en l'utilisant pour mettre en place son plan de vengeance, elle se souciait de lui. Oh bien sûr, il ne fallait pas trop en demander, elle était prévenante, mais elle ne s'empêchait pas de lui hurler dessus à chaque fois qu'il entaillait un règlement. Lisbon n'aurait plus été Lisbon si ça avait été le cas et il se serait inquiété.

* * *

-Jane ? l'interrompit la voix de Cho au milieu de sa sieste quotidienne.

Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois pour se faire à la luminosité de la pièce puis se redressa.

-C'est bon, je suis réveillé.

-On a une affaire dans le centre-ville.

-Allons-y, répondit Jane en se levant de son canapé. Tu me fais le résumé sur le chemin ou j'ai déjà tout loupé ?

-Lisbon a dit qu'elle nous expliquerait en chemin.

-Ouh la… Elle a demandé à Rigsby de conduire ?

Cho acquiesça, ils prirent la direction de l'ascenseur et Jane émit un son amusé.

-Un type puissant est impliqué alors ? sourit le consultant en entrant dans l'ascenseur quelques instants plus tard.

-Un ami du fils du procureur général.

Jane acquiesça en faisant les gros yeux, les pointures ne lui faisaient pas peur, mais il savait par avance que Lisbon allait être sur les nerfs.

Et en effet, lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la voiture où Rigsby et Lisbon étaient installés, ils se firent incendier pour leur minute de retard.

-Vous savez Lisbon, c'est vraiment mauvais pour vos nerfs de travailler pour des gens riches, lui fit remarquer Jane.

-Je vais ignorer cette remarque et faire comme si vous n'étiez pas là, répondit la brune. La victime s'appelle Edward Ferguson, trente-six ans, marié et sans enfant. C'est un commercial redoutable qui s'est fait plein d'ennemis et qui compte parmi ses amis le fils du procureur général.

-Il est donc dans notre intérêt de trouver le coupable vite, compléta Jane.

-Et il est dans _votre_ intérêt de ne pas mettre en œuvre vos plans stupides.

Jane sourit et lui adressa un regard significatif.

-J'aurai au moins tenté de vous le dire, se résigna-t-elle.

Il parut satisfait et Lisbon préféra ne pas insister. Le reste du chemin fut donc ponctué par des conversations sur la musique qui passait à la radio.

* * *

Edward Ferguson avait trouvé la mort en tombant du troisième étage et en s'empalant sur une grille en dessous. Heureusement pour la santé mentale des passants, il s'agissait d'une petite allée entre deux bâtiments, peu de personne avait dû voir le corps. Les quatre agents et le consultant, bien qu'habitués aux scènes de crime, ne purent s'empêcher de faire la grimace.

-Sûr que ce n'est pas un suicide ? s'enquit Rigsby en approchant.

-Généralement quand on veut se suicider, on saute de plus haut, lui fit remarquer Lisbon à mi-voix.

-Ça, et aussi le fait que généralement on ouvre la fenêtre avant de faire le grand saut, ajouta Jane en désignant le troisième étage d'un vague signe de tête.

Rigsby leva les yeux et vit qu'en effet la fenêtre d'où était tombé Ferguson était brisée.

-Il était mort avant de tomber, les informa le légiste lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Oh je vois que vous n'êtes toujours pas débarrassés du medium, termina-t-il dans un regard noir pour Jane.

-Eh non, se réjouit le blond, je suis résistant.

Le légiste haussa les épaules et se désintéressa de lui pour se tourner vers Lisbon qui attendait la suite.

-Il a reçu un violent coup à la tête, une équipe cherche l'arme du crime là-haut, expliqua-t-il.

-C'est illogique, remarqua Lisbon. Pourquoi le jeter par la fenêtre s'il est déjà mort ?

-Je suis légiste moi, pas devin, demandez à votre chimpanzé apprivoisé.

-Il me cherche là, non ? releva Jane.

-A mon avis il n'a pas digéré ton dernier tour, l'informa Cho sans se soucier d'être discret.

-Ah oui ! sourit Jane, amusé par le souvenir. Vous imaginez toujours Lisbon dans vos bras ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention du légiste.

-Jane ! s'offusqua la brune en lui jetant un coup d'œil réprobateur. Rigsby et Cho, faites le tour des témoins, Jane, on monte.

-D'accord patron, répondirent en chœur les deux agents avant de s'éloigner.

Lisbon entraîna Jane par la manche pour éviter qu'il n'ajoute quelque chose.

* * *

-Il était insultant, protesta Jane une fois dans l'ascenseur.

-Il est rancunier, laissez-le donc tranquille.

-Il m'a cherché.

-Vous avez quel âge ? s'exaspéra-t-elle en sortant à l'ouverture des portes.

Jane soupira et la suivit jusqu'à la suite où des hommes s'affairaient. Tout était bien rangé et il n'y avait pas trace de sang. La seule preuve qu'ils étaient au bon endroit était la fenêtre brisée.

-Pas d'arme de crime ? s'enquit Lisbon auprès d'un scientifique.

Jane n'écouta pas la réponse et s'éloigna pour explorer les lieux, fidèle à son habitude. La chambre d'hôtel était impersonnelle, l'homme n'avait donc pas dû passer plus de deux nuits, le lit était à peine défait et les savons de la salle de bain n'étaient pas ouverts. Il assuma qu'il n'avait finalement même pas passé sa première nuit à l'hôtel avant de mourir.

Il observa les placards mais les trouva vides, il retourna donc à l'évier où une trousse de toilette était posée. Il l'entrouvrit et vit une brosse à dent, du dentifrice, un rasoir électrique, du parfum et un après-rasage. Rien de suspect. Il voulut sortir de la pièce lorsqu'entre deux savons, un élément retint son attention.

-Lisbon ! appela-t-il sans prendre la peine d'aller la chercher.

Il savait qu'elle détestait quand il faisait ça mais elle venait toujours, et ça l'amusait de la voir à chaque fois réprimer l'envie qu'elle avait de lui hurler dessus.

-Quoi ? soupira-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-Regardez ça, sourit-il en pointant son doigt sur le rebord du miroir.

Elle s'approcha pour voir, puis enfila un gant pour attraper l'objet.

-Un tube de rouge à lèvres ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-On dirait que notre sauteur avait de la compagnie hier soir, sourit Jane, à moins qu'il n'ait eu des habitudes sexuelles étranges…

Il parut un instant songeur et elle le dévisagea, l'air de lui demander si la théorie lui paraissait vraiment plausible. Elle sut au moment même où elle croisa son regard malicieux qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle préféra ne pas commenter et quitta la pièce pour faire enregistrer le rouge à lèvre comme preuves.

Jane la suivit, les mains dans les poches, puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé de l'hôtel et croisa les jambes, attendant patiemment que Lisbon en ait fini pour repartir.

-Boss, fit Rigsby en entrant dans la chambre. On a les dépositions du fils du procureur et de deux témoins : une femme de chambre et l'homme de l'accueil.

-Ça donne quoi ? demanda Lisbon.

-Apparemment une femme est venue voir Mr Ferguson hier soir, elle est repartie dans la nuit, avant la découverte du corps. Personne ne sait qui elle est.

-On aura un portrait robot ?

-L'homme de l'accueil pense pouvoir la décrire oui. Oh, et la femme de chambre a découvert le corps en même temps que le fils du procureur, il avait rendez-vous avec Ferguson et comme il ne répondait ni au téléphone ni depuis l'accueil, la femme de chambre a ouvert. Ils ont découvert la fenêtre et le corps en bas.

-Donc le fils du procureur est hors de cause ? voulut s'assurer Lisbon.

-Cho a demandé à VanPelt de vérifier son alibi au cas où, il dit qu'il a atterri ce matin d'un vol depuis New-York, un voyage d'affaires.

Lisbon soupira de soulagement, ce qui fit rire Jane. Elle lui lança un regard agacé avant de revenir à Rigsby.

-Je veux qu'on trouve qui est cette femme, ordonna-t-elle. Oh, et il me faut l'adresse de la famille de la victime. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que sa femme saura s'il avait des ennemis tenaces.

-Je vous trouve ça tout de suite, répondit Rigsby en sortant son téléphone et en s'éloignant.

Lisbon se tourna vers Jane, elle l'avait senti l'observer depuis le début avec son agaçant sourire.

-Allez-y, faites-moi rêver, soupira-t-elle.

Comme s'il avait attendu qu'elle lui donne le signe de départ depuis le début, il se leva comme sur ressort.

-C'était sa première nuit ici, il n'a rien défait que ce soit dans la salle de bain ou dans ses affaires. Oh, et il était sûrement infidèle.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Son alliance était dans sa trousse de toilette.

Lisbon fit une légère grimace, l'air de trouver l'attention peu délicate.

-Il n'était pas dans cet hôtel pour le travail.

-Vous pensez que la fille était une prostituée ou une amante ?

-Ça je ne sais pas, répondit Jane en grimaçant, déçu comme à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas réponse à tout. En revanche, un homme d'affaire est toujours accompagné de quoi ?

-Euh… D'un ordinateur et de papiers passionnants ?

Jane sourit et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre au combien il était fier d'elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il n'a qu'un sac d'affaires de rechanges, termina Jane même si Lisbon avait déjà deviné ce qu'il avait voulu dire plus tôt.

-Et qui vous dit qu'on ne lui a pas volé ses affaires ? Peut-être qu'il transportait quelque chose d'important.

-C'est une possibilité, avoua Jane, songeur. Mais je ne pense pas.

Lisbon se contenta de secouer la tête, s'il ne l'avait pas contredite, ça aurait tenu du miracle.

-Patron, j'ai l'adresse, les informa Rigsby en revenant.

-Parfait, Jane et moi allons y faire un tour, Cho et toi vous vous occupez de l'invitée mystère de Ferguson.

-Elle habite loin la famille ? s'enquit Jane en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Ils habitent en banlieue, répondit Lisbon.

-Ah… On va rester longtemps ?

Lisbon le dévisagea, depuis quand Jane prenait garde au temps passé pour les enquêtes ?

Puis, elle se souvint des circonstances et malgré elle, elle sentit une pointe d'amertume. Ce début d'enquête où elle avait retrouvé ses habitudes avec Jane lui avait presque fait oublier l'autre affaire, celle où Jane n'était plus célibataire et jouait avec les sentiments d'une top-modèle du FBI.

-Vous serez libre à dix-neuf heures, je vous le promets, soupira-t-elle.

-Ça vous embête ? s'enquit Jane, apparemment soucieux.

Rigsby choisit ce moment précis pour s'éclipser. Il était rare que Lisbon et Jane aient une discussion intime, et il détestait se retrouver entre eux dans ces cas-là.

Lisbon ne répondit pas, se dirigeant vers la sortie après avoir indiqué à l'équipe scientifique qu'elle devait envoyer un rapport au plus vite au CBI. Jane la rattrapa en trottinant dans le couloir.

-Ça vous embête que je veuille voir Kelly ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

-Mais non ça ne m'embête pas, marmonna-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

-Vous n'auriez pas ce ton si c'était le cas Lisbon, fit-il judicieusement remarquer.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans l'ascenseur, Jane sur ses talons.

-C'est juste que… C'est juste un plan Jane, et nous n'avons aucune preuve que ce plan fonctionne, ça va bientôt faire un mois et John LeRouge ne s'est pas manifesté. Pourquoi vous voulez la voir tous les soirs ?

-J'aime bien Kelly, répondit Jane en haussant les épaules. Mais je peux la voir moins si vous voulez.

-Pourquoi je voudrai que vous la voyiez moins ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je faisais juste remarquer que vous êtes obsédé par votre plan et que ça ne devrait pas être le cas. La vie continue à côté et nous avons une nouvelle enquête.

-Je l'appelle et j'annule, répondit-il en sortant son téléphone.

Elle attrapa sa main pour récupérer le téléphone.

-Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, se contenta-t-elle de répondre à son regard interrogatif.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Lisbon reposa le téléphone dans la main de Jane avant de sortir. Jane la suivit, curieux mais silencieux. Il savait que Lisbon n'aimait pas ce plan, mais il trouvait surprenant le fait que ça l'affecte plus que professionnellement. Ce n'était pas la Lisbon agent senior qui avait parlé mais Teresa Lisbon, l'amie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire.

Et rien ne l'agaçait plus que de ne pas comprendre Lisbon.

* * *

Ah, enfin de l'action, n'est-il pas ? :) N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir tout ce qui vous passe par la tête !

Pour info, cette histoire -une fois complète- fait 90 pages sur word et si j'ajoute le début de la sphère 2 (vous savez, la romance Jisbon promise...) nous arrivons déjà à 130 pages... =)

Prochain chapitre mercredi, de nouvelles tensions sont de mises :

_"-Tu as une excuse valable j'espère ? s'enquit Rigsby, ravi._

_-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Jane en se redressant pour le dévisager._

_-Lisbon a rangé son bureau._

_-Ouch, grimaça Jane._

_-Deux fois, insista Cho en s'invitant dans la conversation._

_-Double Ouch._

_-Bonne chance..., sourit Rigsby."_


	7. S1 Red Balloons

_**WOW. **_J'en perds mon latin [et c'est pas peu de le dire] ! Que de reviews ! Que d'enthousiasme ! J'ai peur maintenant je dois l'avouer... Mais bon, j'ai commencé à poster, c'est trop tard pour partir me cacher hein ? Alors je vous remercie mille fois et je prie pour ne pas vous décevoir. =) Pour ce qui est du chapitre, je ne veux pas spoiler, mais y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Jane et Lisbon... =)

Merci beaucoup à **Sweetylove30**, **janeandteresa**, **Naftali**, **LAurore**, **polkaScience**, **filament-de-lune**, **Gavroche31**, **Totallyfan**, **leelou09 **et **Ship-o-Romane **! =D

**Pasca**: Ah je suis contente que l'histoire de Kelly ait retenu ton attention ! :) Pour ce qui est des pages words, dis-toi que j'ai écrit 15 chapitres [plus un prologue et un épilogue] pour la sphère 1 et que pour l'instant la sphère 2 comporte 5 chapitres [et un prologue].=) Pour ce qui est des paris, tu en découvriras d'autres dans la sphère 1 mais les paris sur Jane-Kelly ne seront expliqués que dans la sphère 2. ^^ En tout cas merci pour tes reviews et pour ta bonne humeur :D

**Enjoy**: Mon dieu, cours et révision, que je hais ces mots... x) Je compatis à ton malheur ! J'adore quand tu cites tes passages préférés, en plus celui que tu as choisi je l'aime bien [à noter: j'aime rarement ce que j'écris]. :) Et figure-toi que pour le roman, c'est déjà fait, plus d'une fois d'ailleurs, pour ce qui est du courage d'envoyer à un éditeur, c'est une autre... histoire. :) En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, et ne t'en fais pas, ton indignation se justifie, puisque tu devras attendre trois-quatre jours pour la suite...

**"new reader"** :) Merci pour cette review tout d'abord ! =) Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions sans me spoiler, donc j'ai fait au mieux. Pour ce qui est d'Hightower, je dois avouer que je l'ai un peu négligée (beaucoup ?), il faudra que j'essaye d'y remédier dans la sphère 2. Il y aura une discussion privée entre Lisbon et Kelly. :) Et la relation 'compliquée' de Jane et Lisbon va de complications en complications dans cette histoire tordue, donc j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci encore pour ta review ! :)

**FewTime**: Je fais de mon mieux pour paraître à l'aise dans le policier... j'ai fait une cure d'Hercule Poirot avant de me lancer, ça sera peut-être utile ? ^^ En tout cas j'espère ne pas avoir à baisser le niveau à tes yeux ! :) Et pour ce qui est de Kelly, elle est au coeur de l'intrigue, elle reste toujours présente même absente, enfin c'est ce que j'ai essayé de rendre: même absente d'un chapitre, Jane ou Lisbon pensent forcément à elle à un moment. :) C'est l'un des rares chapitres où elle est absente physiquement. Pour la sphère 2 figure-toi que j'en suis au chapitre 5. :) Oh, et je connais Sophie Kinsella, j'ai toujour voulu lire au moins un de ces bouquins parce que les résumés me disaient bien mais la prépa ne me laisse pas le temps de lire ce que je veux, ça fait deux ans que je ne lis que des auteurs 'classiques'... [J'en ai un peu marre d'ailleurs.] Mais le fait que tu m'associes carrément à quelqu'un qui est publié est déjà un compliment en soi, alors merci ! =)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Red Balloons :

Le voyage en voiture jusqu'à la maison de la famille de la victime avait été silencieux. Lisbon avait fait mine de se concentrer sur la route, et Jane s'était plongé dans ses pensées.

La propriété des Ferguson était immense et comptait au moins trois dépendances. En entrant dans la grande allée à pieds, Jane ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter sur l'endroit, il savait que Lisbon avait en horreur l'exhibition de fortune.

Ils passèrent près d'une piscine où un homme d'une trentaine d'années faisait des longueurs. Il sortit de la piscine en les voyant arriver et attrapa une serviette pour essuyer ses cheveux bruns. Il était taillé comme un athlète et avait des yeux chocolats qui donnaient envie de lui accorder une confiance aveugle.

-Nathan Ferguson, se présenta-t-il.

-Je suis Teresa Lisbon, du CBI, répondit Lisbon en montrant sa plaque, et voici Patrick Jane.

-Vous êtes là pour élucider la mort de mon frère je suppose, répondit-il sans montrer vraiment d'émotion.

-Vous n'aimiez pas votre frère ? s'enquit Jane.

-Eh bien je suppose que ça me met d'office dans la liste des suspects mais non, je ne l'aimais pas.

-C'était votre grand-frère, je me trompe ?

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel, comme si Jane pouvait se tromper. Nathan acquiesça.

-Généralement le cadet des familles riches est sous-estimé.

-Dans ce cas, que devrait dire ma sœur ? sourit Nathan. Enfin, elle l'aimait elle. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs… Il était froid.

-Froid ? releva Lisbon.

-Il s'est marié avec un nom plus qu'avec une femme, il a construit sa vie sur la destruction de celle des autres et n'a pas hésité à trahir sa famille pour sauver sa peau. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il était froid oui.

-Il vous a trahi ? releva Jane.

-Pas moi, ma sœur. Elle lui a pardonné bien sûr, elle pardonne toujours tout le monde de toute façon.

-Et vous ne nous direz pas ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Lisbon jeta un coup d'œil étonné à son consultant puis reporta son attention sur Nathan qui laissa apparaître un léger sourire.

-Prudie vous le dire elle-même si elle le souhaite. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

-Où étiez-vous cette nuit ? demanda Lisbon.

Le visage de Nathan s'illumina et il haussa les sourcils, malicieux.

-Si je n'ai pas d'alibi vous me passez les menottes ?

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement alors que Jane pouffait.

-Me dire où vous étiez serait plus simple, répondit Lisbon en reprenant de son sérieux.

-Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? s'enquit Nathan sans répondre.

Lisbon et Jane échangèrent un regard puis Lisbon fit la grimace en répondant que non alors que Jane souriait, amusé par le comportement de Nathan.

-Donc, vous êtes libre ?

-Pourriez-vous répondre à ma question s'il vous plaît ? reprit Lisbon en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise.

-Vous répondrez à la mienne ? insista Nathan, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Je crois qu'il essaye de flirter avec vous Lisbon, lui fit remarquer Jane sans aucune discrétion et avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle adressa une grimace à son consultant et il rit en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Vous dînez avec moi un de ces soirs et je vous donne le plus parfait des alibis, continua Nathan.

-Mr Ferguson…

-Nathan.

-Nathan, reprit Lisbon, si vous ne me donnez pas d'alibi je vous arrêterai pour refus de coopérer.

-Sortez les menottes, sourit Nathan.

-Wow, il est fort, constata Jane en souriant toujours.

Lisbon détestait quand une situation lui échappait, et entre Roméo et Jane, elle ne maîtrisait plus rien du tout. Elle sortit donc ses menottes et les balança au bout de son index.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas d'alibi Nathan ?

Nathan soupira en riant et secoua la tête, abandonnant la partie.

-J'étais avec ma belle-sœur Anna ici, je gardais Lisbeth.

-Lisbeth ? releva Lisbon.

-La fille de sa sœur, expliqua Jane.

-Comment avez-vous deviné ? s'étonna l'homme en se désintéressant soudain de Lisbon.

-Eh bien votre frère n'avait pas d'enfant, et la façon dont vous avez dragué Lisbon et l'absence d'anneau à votre doigt indiquent votre célibat. Donc, la fille de votre sœur.

-Déduction risquée, mais juste, confirma Nathan. Je vais vous mener à Anna, elle doit être dans le salon.

Lisbon acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas. Jane ne les suivit pas tout de suite, il avait les yeux dans le vide et son sourire s'était dégradé.

-Jane ? l'appela Lisbon.

-J'arrive !

Il les rejoignit sous le regard interrogatif de Lisbon mais ne fit aucune réflexion qui aurait pu indiquer à quoi il avait pensé.

Anna Ferguson n'était pas la plus éplorée des veuves. Elle semblait avoir un peu de chagrin au fond de ses yeux bleus, mais elle avoua clairement n'avoir jamais été amoureuse de son mari. Ils avaient fait chambre à part depuis toujours et ne s'étaient jamais privés d'aller voir ailleurs. Elle décrivit Edward comme un ami, et au final, il sembla à Lisbon que cette femme parlait d'un étranger. C'était une situation singulière quand on regardait sa main où une bague trônait depuis dix ans.

Nathan continua de jeter des coups d'œil subjugués à Lisbon mais elle fit mine de ne rien voir. Jane ne posa que quelques questions et ne provoqua aucun incident –pour le plus grand soulagement de Lisbon.

Ils repartirent sans être vraiment avancés, et Nathan fit une nouvelle déclaration à Lisbon qu'elle déclina en souriant, un peu gênée.

* * *

-Vous serez dans les temps, annonça Lisbon en brisant le silence de l'habitacle.

Ils avaient roulé sans rien dire jusque là. Jane acquiesça, la remerciant à mi-voix.

-Vous devriez trouver la sœur, dit-il finalement.

-Prudie Ferguson ?

-Je pense que c'est elle la mystérieuse femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s'enquit Lisbon en se garant sur le parking du CBI.

-Mon incursion dans la maison. Dans l'une des salles de bain, il y avait le même tube de rouge à lèvres.

-Je la ferai convoquer au CBI demain.

Ils sortirent de voiture et Jane se dirigea vers sa DS.

-Jane ? le rappela-t-elle.

Il se tourna, toujours songeur.

-A neuf heures demain ?

C'était une question et non un ordre, comme si elle avait douté qu'il vienne le lendemain.

-Vous n'êtes pas de surveillance ce soir ?

-Je passe mon tour, VanPelt me remplace. Et puis de toute façon vous ne m'auriez pas vue, c'est le plan...

-Oui, c'est le plan, acquiesça-t-il. Alors à demain, neuf heures, conclut-il avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre, incertaine quant à ce qui venait juste de se passer. Elle avait eu l'impression que Jane avait voulu s'éloigner d'elle plus que jamais. Il avait déjà pris ses distances par le passé, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir chez lui de s'éloigner. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il réagisse ainsi, et au final, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.

Elle retourna dans les bureaux du CBI en se traitant d'idiote, ce plan la rendait paranoïaque.

* * *

Lorsque Kelly ouvrit la porte, elle eut droit à un énorme bouquet de roses rose. Son visage s'illumina et elle enlaça Jane pour le remercier longuement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un bref baiser. Elle l'invita ensuite à rentrer et disparut dans sa cuisine pour s'occuper du bouquet.

-J'ai commandé chinois, l'informa-t-elle.

Il lui répondit que c'était d'accord puis enleva sa veste pour la poser sur l'un des canapés. Il s'assit et regarda la table basse, vide de livres. Un léger sourire se profila sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? s'étonna-t-elle en le rejoignant.

-Tu as fait du rangement, sourit-il.

-Je m'ennuyai, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, souriant elle aussi. Dure journée ?

Il lui raconta l'enquête, mais pour une raison inconnue, même de lui-même, il ne lui raconta pas que Lisbon avait plu au frère de la victime.

Le livreur les interrompit, et lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manger, le travail était loin derrière eux, ne faisant pas le poids contre le rire de Kelly.

Ce soir-là, en l'embrassant pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, Jane ne retrouva pas la sensation de malaise et en fut soulagé. Il lui donna un autre baiser sans se l'expliquer, puis lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de partir.

Il laissa Kelly encore plus désarmée.

* * *

Le lendemain, vers dix heures et des poussières, Jane s'affala sur son canapé dans un profond soupir et ferma les yeux.

-T'es en retard, fit remarquer Rigsby.

Il rouvrit les yeux et répondit d'un air las :

-Je sais.

-Tu as une excuse valable j'espère ?

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Jane en se redressant pour le dévisager.

-Lisbon a rangé son bureau.

-Ouch, grimaça Jane.

-Deux fois, insista Cho en s'invitant dans la conversation.

-Double Ouch.

-Bonne chance..., sourit Rigsby.

Jane se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Où tu vas ? lança Rigsby, déçu que Jane échappe aux cris de Lisbon.

-J'ai une idée, répondit le consultant sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Rigsby et Cho échangèrent un regard sceptique puis haussèrent les épaules pour retourner à leurs recherches respectives. Ils furent interrompus presque aussitôt par VanPelt.

-C'était Jane ? s'enquit-elle en s'asseyant à son bureau.

-Il a détalé comme un lapin, répondit simplement Cho. Du nouveau ?

-La boss n'y a pas été de main morte, grimaça la rousse. Prudie Ferguson a demandé un avocat, on dirait que Jane avait vu juste.

-Elle n'a pas d'alibi ?

-Elle dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous galant, mais on ne peut pas joindre le rendez-vous en question. Je fais des recherches sur lui.

-Son nom ? continua Cho.

-Euh…

VanPelt chercha dans ses notes puis répondit :

-Slevin Burry. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Rien. Rigsby ?

-Rien non plus, répondit l'agent.

-Voilà la patronne, les informa VanPelt à mi-voix.

Ils retournèrent à leurs affaires en silence alors que Lisbon arrivait d'une démarche clairement agacée.

-Jane n'est toujours pas là ? s'enquit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

-C'est-à-dire que… commença Rigsby.

-Il est passé, coupa Cho.

-Passé ? releva Lisbon.

-Il a dit qu'il avait une idée et il est reparti.

-Mon dieu quelle idiotie va-t-il encore inventer ? s'exaspéra Lisbon en sentant déjà une migraine venir.

-Je ne peux pas vous répondre avec précision, mais quelque chose me dit que c'est... rouge, répondit Cho.

Elle fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant, puis remarqua que lui et Rigsby regardaient un point précis derrière elle. Etonnée, elle se tourna et se retrouva face à un Jane souriant, tenant dans ses mains des ficelles au bout desquelles des ballons rouges voletaient. Il lui tendit le bouquet de ballons et elle dut lutter contre un sourire grandissant de toutes ses forces.

-Vous êtes en retard, réussit-elle à articuler d'un ton un peu sec mais où pointait l'amusement et la surprise malgré tout.

-Je sais, mais j'ai des ballons, répondit-il comme si ça excusait tout.

-C'est sûr que contre un tel argument…

Il ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire et continua de lui tendre son stupide bouquet de ballons rouges. Elle soupira et laissa apparaître un sourire, toute colère avait disparu. Elle attrapa les ficelles et il parut encore plus content de lui. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire puis se dirigea vers son divan.

-Et j'en fais quoi des ballons ?

-Gardez-les, ils vous feront penser à moi, répondit-il en s'allongeant.

-Raison de plus pour trouver quoi en faire, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Vous me fendez le cœur, sourit-il en fermant les yeux.

-Mais oui bien sûr.

Elle secoua la tête et repartit vers son bureau. Une dizaine de ballons rouges la suivirent et lorsqu'elle les lâcha, ils montèrent au plafond au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle eut un sourire enfantin le reste de la journée, mais seulement quand elle était persuadée que personne ne la voyait.

* * *

Prudie Ferguson devint leur suspecte numéro une au bout de trois jours d'enquête. Son rendez-vous Slevin Burry avait bel et bien confirmé avoir mangé avec elle à vingt heures mais avait affirmé l'avoir quittée à vingt-deux heures. Elle n'avait donc aucun alibi pour le meurtre et s'obstinait à se taire malgré l'identification par l'homme de l'hôtel. Son avocat n'eut aucun mal à la faire relâcher et ils se retrouvèrent à zéro, obligés de reprendre les preuves et de refaire les cheminements de chacun.

-Patron j'ai quelque chose, dit VanPelt en entrant dans le bureau, interrompant les pensées de Lisbon.

-Oui ?

-Le frère…

-Nathan ? s'étonna Lisbon.

-Oui Nathan Ferguson, confirma VanPelt. Sur les vidéosurveillances on le voit quitter la propriété à deux heures du matin et revenir vers quatre heures.

-Envoyez Cho et Rigsby me le cueillir dès demain matin, on l'interrogera ici.

VanPelt acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Où est Jane ? Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

La rousse ferma les yeux, comme si elle avait essayé de partir le plus vite possible avant que la question ne soit posée. Elle revint sur ses pas et soupira :

-Il est avec Kelly Wallace, l'équipe de surveillance les a signalés au bord de la mer.

Lisbon se décomposa, puis sortit son téléphone portable. VanPelt en profita pour filer.

La voix de Jane pria Lisbon de laisser un message et elle s'agaça sur sa boîte vocale, le traitant de fainéant, et lui reprochant de manquer encore un jour de travail pour un plan stupide. Vexée, elle ajouta même une insulte, puis raccrocha avant de jeter le téléphone sur son bureau.

En réalisant à quel point elle s'était emportée, elle fut encore plus en colère, mais cette fois, ce fut contre elle-même.

* * *

Je tiens à vous préciser qu'au fil des chapitres, vous pouvez deviner qui a tué Edward Ferguson, son nom a d'ors et déjà été cité. Voilà, c'est dit, juste pour le fun. =) Ah si, celles qui devinent qui est le tueur, elles apprendront en avant-première le nom du chiot que Jane offre à Lisbon dans la sphère 2... ^^ [Wow, quel spoiler ! :D]

J'ai hésité avant de mettre ce passage (plus long) en aperçu du chapitre 7 qui arrivera vendredi ou samedi, puis finalement, je suis dit que le suspens pouvait être amusant [question de point de vue, je vous l'accorde sur ce coup-là] et ça donne ça:

_"-Je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer ? s'inquiéta Hightower._

_-Lisbon m'a giflé, répondit Jane._

_-Je vois ça oui, mais je parlais plus des cris. Ce n'était pas très professionnel._

_-Que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas toujours être au top, marmonna-t-il en tournant les talons._

_-Vous avez été grossier, lui fit remarquer Hightower._

_-Désolé d'avoir offensé vos oreilles, répondit-il en lui faisant face à nouveau."_


	8. S1 Red Photograph

Je suis d'excellente humeur malgré mon échec en philosophie [quant il s'agit de philo, j'ai une immense capacité de concentra... oh, un pigeon blanc !]. Dîtes merci à Robin Tunney et son merveilleux rôle dans le nouvel épisode. [I'm FAST!] :) Du coup je poste ce soir ! ... _Et un long chapitre spécial Jisbonneuses, un !_ =D

Mercis à **leelou09**, **filament-de-lune**, **Totallyfan**, **LAurore**, **Sweetylove30**, **janeandteresa**, **Ship-o-Romane**, **Nono2b **et **Gavroche31**, je suis tellement contente que ça vous plaise ! =D

**Elise**: Ah ah je comprends ta peur ! :) Et promis, tu auras une bonne dose de ship dans la sphère 2... Je comprends que tu puisses ne pas avoir envie d'être spoilée, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes. :)

**FewTime**: Quoi comme chose stupide ? :) Je suis moi-même une grande fan de Lisbon [d'ailleurs l'épisode d'hier la rendait tellement sublime que même la note un peu amère de la fin je l'ai trouvée jolie.] Si tu es jisbonneuse en ce moment, ce chapitre te réconciliera peut-être avec Jane ! ou pas... :) J'ai toujours été une 'posteuse' rapide de chapitres, je n'aime pas attendre chez les autres alors je m'arrange pour ne pas le faire quand on me lit. Donc promis pas de grosse coupure. :) Et merci !

**Pasca**: Un Jane jaloux ? en veux-tu en voilà..! ^^ Contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et j'espère que ce chapitre jisbonneux te satisfaira un peu ! :) ... A plus dans le bus, ça compte comme un au revoir original ? Je n'arriverai pas à ton niveau je le crains ! ^^

**Enjoy**: Et moi je me régale avec tes reviews ! :) J'ai beaucoup aimé ta réaction quant à Nathan... J'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de l'extrait. :) - Oh, quant à mes romans, c'est plus que je n'ai pas le temps de les revoir pour les perfectionner qui fait que je n'ai jamais envoyé quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit... Mais merci de tes encouragements ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Red Photographs :

Lorsque Lisbon entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour s'asseoir face à Nathan Ferguson, elle sut qu'elle aurait dû laisser Cho s'occuper de l'interroger. Le brun lui adressa un immense sourire et la regarda avec de la malice dans les yeux.

-Vous savez, un coup de fil aurait suffi si vous vouliez me revoir, sourit-il.

-Vous avez été aperçu quittant la propriété à deux heures du matin pour n'y revenir qu'à quatre heures. C'est un bon timing pour le meurtre, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Oh pitié, si j'avais tué mon frère j'aurai eu plus de classe… Vous permettez que je vous appelle Teresa ?

-Non, répliqua-t-elle. Où êtes-vous allé pendant ces deux heures Nathan ?

-Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir dîner avec moi ? Une belle femme comme vous ne devrait pas passer ses soirées seules, il vous faut un peu de poésie pour illuminer vos magnifiques yeux verts, vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour réprimer un sourire, il l'amusait, et elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne soit pas coupable, sinon elle s'en voudrait de s'être laissée attendrir.

-Si votre alibi est valide, je vous laisse vos chances, marchanda-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? sourit-il, ravi.

Elle acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel. Dieu seul savait ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête.

-Je suis allé chercher ma sœur Prudie dans un bar mal famé, répondit-il.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Prudie a toujours eu des problèmes avec les hommes, et Slevin l'a encore envoyée balader. Elle a fini ivre dans un bar, m'a appelé, et en bon grand frère je suis allé la chercher. Je l'ai installée dans un motel, me suis assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien puis suis rentré.

-Votre sœur confirmera-t-elle la version des faits ?

-A votre avis pourquoi elle ne vous disait pas où elle était ? Il lui reste peu de souvenirs, et elle a honte. Elle confirmera quand elle comprendra que vous êtes au courant de ses problèmes.

Lisbon acquiesça et fit signe à Cho qui était derrière la vitre teintée d'aller appeler les bonnes personnes pour vérifier.

-Donc, nous pouvons dîner ensemble ? sourit de nouveau Nathan.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et se leva.

-Nous devons vérifier votre alibi Nathan.

-Vous savez vous faire désirer.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire amusé puis quitta la pièce.

Elle était à peine retournée dans son bureau que Jane fit irruption.

-Vous comptez dîner avec un suspect ?

-Ça vous regarde ? rétorqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Elle détestait quand il prenait un ton aussi moralisateur. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour lui faire des réflexions et puis elle lui en voulait toujours de ne pas être venu la veille… et tous les autres jours.

-C'est contre vos principes, insista-t-il. Avec Mashburn vous aviez au moins attendu la fin de l'enquête.

-Jane ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Retournez donc vous amuser avec votre petite amie et laissez-moi travailler comme je l'entends !

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, répliqua-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi vous passez votre vie avec elle ?

-C'est le plan Lisbon, je dois paraître heureux d'être avec elle, plus je suis avec elle, plus je semble me désintéresser de tout le reste, et plus John Le Rouge risque d'être intrigué !

-Vous devez _paraître_ heureux ? releva-t-elle non sans agacement. Ça doit être vraiment dur c'est vrai de passer votre journée à rouler dans le sable avec une top-modèle !

Il la fusilla du regard puis pointa un doigt accusateur sur elle en cherchant quelque chose de méchant à répliquer. Il finit par trouver un autre angle d'attaque :

-Vous êtes tellement frustrée de votre absence de vie et de bonheur que vous êtes prête à sauter dans le lit du premier venu !

Il sentit la gifle avant de la voir venir. L'instant d'après Lisbon avait disparu de sa vue et il posait sa main sur sa joue rougie. Il n'y avait plus une once de colère en lui, de la confusion, un peu de douleur aussi, mais il ne se souvenait même pas comment il en était arrivé à un tel stade de bassesses envers Lisbon.

Il n'eut pas le temps de laisser les regrets venir, Madeleine Hightower, alertée par les cris de la dispute, avait quitté son bureau.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Lisbon m'a giflé, répondit-il.

-Je vois ça oui, mais je parlais plus des cris. Ce n'était pas très professionnel.

-Que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas toujours être au top, marmonna-t-il en tournant les talons.

-Vous avez été grossier, lui fit remarquer Hightower en croisant les bras.

-Désolé d'avoir offensé vos oreilles, répondit-il en lui faisant face à nouveau.

-C'est plutôt à Lisbon que vous devez des excuses.

Il faillit s'emporter encore et lui dire que ça ne la concernait pas, mais il se retint. Il garda le silence, lui lança un regard peu avenant, et retourna à son canapé.

* * *

Lisbon réapparut en début d'après-midi et ce fut comme si Jane n'existait plus. Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard, pas un mot et ne fit même pas de réflexions à son sujet. Il comprit qu'il avait franchi une ligne importante et l'avait blessée, mais il avait trop d'orgueil pour vouloir y remédier. Elle l'avait cherché après tout, à toujours critiquer son plan, à remettre en doute sa concentration et ses sentiments.

Il entendit VanPelt et Rigsby parler dans la cuisine de Nathan Ferguson. Apparemment sa sœur avait confirmé l'alibi à regret et avait raconté le plus de souvenirs possibles. Il apprit également que Lisbon avait repoussé les avances du brun en avançant le professionnalisme. Nathan ne s'était pas avoué vaincu mais lorsque Lisbon avançait le professionnalisme, un homme avait peu de chance de passer la barrière.

L'enquête revenait au point mort mais ce n'était pas cela qui occupa l'esprit de Jane toute l'après-midi. Il pensa à Lisbon, et il se demanda si ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire depuis tout ce temps, c'était qu'il s'attachait trop au plan. Ça ressemblait à Lisbon de vouloir lui faire comprendre qu'il mettait trop d'espoir dans un projet et risquait de se faire du mal, sans pour autant le lui dire de vive voix.

-Patrick ?

Il leva les yeux et vit Kelly lui adresser un sourire hésitant. Il lui rendit son sourire et se leva pour l'embrasser furtivement.

-Que fais-tu ici ? s'étonna-t-il.

-C'est Lisbon qui m'a faite venir, répondit-elle. Elle a dit qu'elle avait à nous parler.

Le cœur de Jane lui envoya une décharge douloureuse, et si Lisbon avait réussi à mettre fin au plan ? Après tout, un mois était passé et il n'avait toujours aucune preuve que John Le Rouge s'intéresse à leur cas. Le plan mobilisait des moyens coûteux autant en technologies qu'en heures supplémentaires pour les agents de surveillance...

-On y va ? suggéra Kelly en liant leurs doigts.

Il acquiesça, la gorgée nouée. Il allait devoir faire face à Lisbon alors qu'elle lui en voulait toujours, il allait devoir le faire avec Kelly très proche de lui, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de ces deux femmes ensemble dans une même pièce. Séparément, il avait de l'affection pour elles, mais ensemble, ça le dérangeait.

-Vous vouliez nous voir agent Lisbon ? s'enquit Kelly en tirant Jane derrière elle, leurs mains toujours jointes.

Jane ne capta pas le regard de Lisbon, en revanche, il vit le furtif coup d'œil qu'elle jeta à leurs mains. Il lâcha Kelly et mit les mains dans ses poches.

-J'ai reçu ça, dit Lisbon en leur montrant une enveloppe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit patiemment Kelly.

Lisbon sortit la feuille de la grande enveloppe et la tourna vers eux. Jane oublia toute autre pensée qui aurait pu entraver son esprit pour attraper la photo. Lui et Kelly, allongés sur la plage.

-J'ai prévenu nos supérieurs, la sécurité est renforcée et une alarme sera posée sur votre porte d'appartement, dit-elle à Kelly. Vous serez également obligée de vous faire implanter une puce de traçage dans la peau, au cas où.

Kelly acquiesça fermement. Elle n'était pas choquée par la photo, elle s'y était attendue en signant le contrat. Il arrivait ce qui devait arriver, et elle prenait les choses sans peur.

Jane resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la photo, puis il releva la tête pour dévisager Lisbon.

-Pourquoi à vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Lisbon, j'en ai parlé avec Hightower, elle dit que c'est parce que si ça vous avait été adressé, le service courrier l'aurait intercepté et envoyé au labo avant même de vous avertir.

Jane acquiesça, la théorie lui convenait, ce qui lui convenait moins, c'était le fait que Lisbon s'était adressée à son épaule plutôt qu'à lui. Il ne releva pas et fixa encore la photo, comme si elle allait lui parler.

-Nous devrions rentrer, souffla Kelly en attrapant sa main, nous parlerons de tout ça à l'appartement.

Jane accepta malgré lui. Il relâcha la photo et referma ses doigts sur ceux de Kelly, trouvant étrangement un peu de réconfort dans ce geste. Kelly salua Lisbon, la remerciant au passage, puis se dirigea vers la sortie en entraînant Jane. Ce dernier souffla une bonne soirée à la brune, elle ne lui adressa pas un regard et ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

* * *

-Je n'ai pas peur, souffla Kelly en tournant son visage vers lui.

-Tu devrais, se contenta de répondre Jane, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Ils s'étaient allongés sur le lit de Kelly et avaient discuté avec pour seule lumière les lueurs de la ville. Kelly était couchée sur le flanc, tournée vers lui, alors qu'il était sur le dos, le regard perdu quelque part hors de la chambre.

-J'ai plein de chevaliers servants prêts à me secourir.

-Ne me compte pas parmi eux, murmura-t-il.

Elle soupira et leva sa main pour l'approcher de son visage. Elle laissa son doigt glisser de son front jusqu'au bout de son nez, le faisant fermer les yeux sous la caresse.

-Je sais qui tu es Patrick Jane. Je sais qu'entre une vie humaine et la vengeance, tu choisiras la vengeance. Je savais à quoi je m'engageais.

-Tu es folle, sourit-il doucement en tournant enfin son visage vers elle.

-Il faut bien des fous pour qu'il y ait une raison.

Il acquiesça et retourna à sa contemplation du plafond. Kelly soupira et se leva pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre. Elle resta là un moment, observant la rue en contrebas où quelques rares voitures circulaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Lisbon ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers le lit.

-Divergence d'opinions, répondit-il en faisant un signe vague de la main.

Il avait cherché à rendre sa voix désinvolte mais n'avait pas réussi, le geste était là pour dédramatiser.

-Elle plaît à un suspect, expliqua-t-il finalement. Le frère de la victime.

-Et tu es jaloux ?

-Non, ça manque de professionnalisme c'est tout.

Kelly acquiesça, mais si Jane l'avait regardée, il aurait vu qu'elle était sceptique.

-Tu as une idée de qui a tué Ferguson ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Jane garda le silence. Il ne s'était pas concentré sur l'affaire, à aucun moment. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il avait remis en question la capacité de concentration de Lisbon, mais c'était la sienne qui était un problème. Il n'avait aucune supposition et n'avait pas rencontré la moitié des suspects. Lisbon et l'équipe allaient sûrement résoudre l'affaire sans lui, et cette pensée fut un coup dur pour son ego.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, il se redressa soudainement et fouilla l'obscurité à la recherche de sa veste.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Kelly.

-J'ai négligé l'enquête et insulté Lisbon, je dois me rattraper, dit-il en se levant finalement.

Il attrapa sa veste qu'il avait posée sur une chaise et l'enfila.

-Mais Patrick, protesta-t-elle en s'approchant, il est vingt-deux heures !

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, répondit-il en embrassant son front. Verrouille bien la porte après mon départ et dors avec ton arme, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Il partit sans que Kelly ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, bien décidé à réparer ses erreurs.

* * *

Le CBI était plongé dans le noir lorsqu'il arriva dans l'antre déserte de Lisbon. Il regarda sur son bureau pour voir où était le dossier, puis se rappela qu'elle avait tendance à cacher les papiers de l'enquête en cours dans le tiroir qui fermait à clef. Il attrapa un trombone puis crocheta la serrure du tiroir.

Le dossier était sur le dessus et il s'en saisit avec un léger sourire. Il allait refermer le tiroir lorsqu'il aperçut la petite boite où Lisbon avait précieusement enfermé son alliance. Il hésita un instant, le cœur soudain lourd, puis ouvrit la boîte pour se saisir de son bien le plus précieux. Il regarda l'alliance comme si sa femme pouvait lui parler à travers et il ressentit une tranquillité d'esprit qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis des semaines. Comme un drogué en manque, il serra l'anneau dans le creux de sa main en fermant les yeux, luttant contre la douleur pour ne garder que la douceur de retrouver une partie de lui-même.

Il ne put s'empêcher de passer l'alliance à son doigt et referma le tiroir. Il attrapa ensuite le dossier et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire du thé, le temps de lire le dossier.

Au bout de la moitié du dossier, il sentit son dos le faire souffrir et décida que les chaises de la cuisine auraient raison de lui s'il n'allait pas s'asseoir ailleurs. Il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, reprit le dossier, et se dirigea vers son divan...

Divan qui à sa grande surprise était déjà occupé. Il haussa les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir à la vue de Lisbon, recroquevillée contre le dossier, endormie à poings fermés. Il s'approcha, posant au passage le dossier sur son bureau, puis s'accroupit à côté du divan. Il leva une main hésitante vers le visage de la brune et dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient ses paupières closes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement et une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. Comment avait-il pu être aussi odieux avec elle ? Comment avait-il pu songer à l'écarter de lui pour la réussite de son plan ? Elle n'était que douceur, elle avait voulu l'aider, l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Et lui l'avait vue comme un obstacle à écarter de sa route, il avait été jusqu'à l'insulter quand elle avait voulu l'épauler, le faire enfin réagir.

Il avait négligé l'enquête et il s'en voulait, mais il avait aussi négligé Lisbon, et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle était la seule amie qu'il ait, ou du moins l'une des rares personnes en qui il ait entièrement confiance. Elle n'avait pas mérité son comportement.

Elle bougea légèrement et il retira sa main de sa joue. Elle se tourna vers lui en gémissant et ouvrit un œil. Elle ouvrit immédiatement l'autre en le voyant et se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Je vous croyais avec la top-modèle, marmotta-t-elle en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

-Je suis désolé Lisbon, vous aviez raison. Vous ne l'entendrez pas souvent, alors ne m'obligez pas à répéter, d'accord ?

Elle le dévisagea, surprise, et il se releva pour ensuite s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Le plan m'a fait un peu perdre de vue la réalité, j'ai négligé l'enquête et j'ai été grossier avec vous.

-Je dois prendre ça pour des excuses ?

-Ça y ressemble, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mon divan est confortable ?

-Le mien me donne mal au dos, répliqua-t-elle en fuyant son regard. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Jane se pinça les lèvres, gêné, et le regard de Lisbon se fit perçant.

-Bon, vous avez fait des efforts en essayant de vous excuser alors je promets de ne pas me mettre en colère quand vous m'aurez dit quelle bêtise vous avez encore faite, soupira-t-elle.

Jane sourit légèrement.

-J'ai dérobé les éléments de l'enquête dans votre bureau pour tout revoir et être au niveau demain.

Elle sembla sur le point d'exploser l'espace d'un instant mais il leva un doigt vers elle.

-Ah..! vous aviez dit que vous ne vous mettriez pas en colère ! triompha-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard mais garda le silence. Il rabaissa sa main et fit mine de se lever pour aller récupérer le dossier lorsque Lisbon attrapa son poignet. Il l'observa, surpris, et vit qu'elle regardait sa main. Il comprit ce qu'elle avait vu et il reprit sa main pour la glisser entre le divan et son dos.

-C'est temporaire, marmonna-t-il, ennuyé qu'elle ait remarqué et qu'elle en semble si affectée.

-Vous devriez la garder, dit-elle dans un léger sourire, teinté de tristesse, mais réel.

Il l'interrogea du regard et elle se tordit la bouche, pesant sans doute le pour et le contre avant de répondre honnêtement.

-Elle vous fait garder l'équilibre, souffla-t-elle. Et puis, ça fait partie de vous, je m'y étais habituée.

-Vous vous étiez habituée à mon alliance ?

La conversation lui paraissait surréaliste. D'une part parce qu'ils ne parlaient jamais de ces choses-là et d'autre part parce que Lisbon lui révélait encore une fois une facette de sa personnalité qu'il n'avait pas décelée auparavant.

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva pour s'étirer.

-Je rentre chez moi, annonça-t-elle.

-Vous voulez que je vous ramène ? suggéra-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Elle le dévisagea, ahurie.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de passer ma nuit à lire le rapport temporaire, avoua-t-il, alors le temps du trajet vous pourriez m'expliquer tout ce que vous savez.

-Oh… Bon d'accord, mais vous allez devoir revenir me chercher demain matin si je laisse ma voiture sur le parking du CBI.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, répondit-il évasivement.

Lisbon acquiesça, encore surprise par la proposition, puis haussa les épaules et se détourna. Jane attrapa le dossier qui traînait sur son bureau et passa le remettre dans le bureau de Lisbon. Elle l'attendit à côté de l'ascenseur.

Il la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

-Vous la gardez ? fit-elle en désignant sa main d'un signe de tête.

-Vous me l'avez conseillé.

-Et depuis quand vous écoutez mes conseils ?

Il sourit et la fit passer devant lui pour sortir de l'ascenseur.

* * *

Dans la DS, Lisbon lui expliqua les différents suspects interrogés : la sœur, Nathan, le rendez-vous de la sœur et Anna, et elle essaya de décrire avec ses souvenirs leurs attitudes au long des interrogatoires. Elle expliqua ensuite les alibis entrecroisés, le cheminement de la soirée d'Edward Ferguson et le peu d'informations grappillées autour.

Jane l'écouta sans l'interrompre, roulant un peu moins vite que d'habitude pour qu'elle ait le temps de tout raconter avant d'arriver.

Lorsqu'il se gara devant la maison, Lisbon avait fini.

-Des idées ? s'enquit-elle.

-J'aimerai parler à ce Slevin Burry, savoir jusqu'où il était lié aux Ferguson.

-Ce n'était qu'un rancard, lui fit observer la brune.

-Peut-être, mais j'aimerai vérifier par moi-même, répondit-il avec un léger sourire, ravi d'enfin reprendre le contrôle en en sachant autant qu'elle sur l'enquête en cours.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et détacha sa ceinture.

-Vous voulez entrer ? dit-elle en désignant sa maison.

-Je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée, répondit-il en sortant de la voiture.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au pallier côte à côte, en silence. Lisbon déverrouilla sa porte et l'ouvrit avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jane.

-J'ai aussi du thé, dit-elle.

Il sourit, amusé, mais fit un signe négatif de la tête avant de se justifier :

-Il est plus de minuit, je m'en voudrais de vous enlever plus de votre précieux sommeil. Je reviendrai demain à huit heures pour vous chercher.

-Dommage, répondit-elle avec un sourire, je n'arriverai jamais à épuiser la réserve de thé, je n'en bois pas.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire, il savait que c'était sa façon à elle de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier.

-Dormez bien, conclut-il en s'éloignant.

-Jane attendez, le retint-elle.

Il revint sur ses pas et l'interrogea du regard.

-Merci, dit-elle, merci d'être revenu.

-Je n'étais pas parti, contesta-t-il.

-D'une certaine manière, si, vous l'étiez.

Il acquiesça, il comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Il ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, alors il s'approcha d'elle et posa un baiser léger sur sa joue. Elle comprit que c'était une promesse d'être là, alors elle n'ajouta rien, sa promesse à elle allait implicitement avec celle de Jane.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire puis retourna à sa voiture.

Sur le chemin le menant à un motel pour passer la nuit, il songea avec surprise que le parfum de Lisbon était bien plus entêtant que celui de Kelly.

Mais il ne savait pas vraiment quelle conclusion en tirer.

* * *

Un Jane dans le doute... Qui savoure ? :) Oh, et première menace de John LeRouge, ça rigole plus, 'tention... Je ne sais pas vraiment quand poster le prochain chapitre, j'hésite entre dimanche et lundi, donc dans le doute, je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre sera là soit dimanche soir, soit lundi midi. :)

Aperçu du chapitre 8 ou _**comment vous donner envie de me tuer ? **_:

_"-Elle est amoureuse de vous Jane, lui fit remarquer la voix de Lisbon dans son dos._

_Il se tourna pour dévisager la jeune femme, surpris._

_-Elle rougit à chacun de vos regards, devient tendue dès que vous l'approchez, est gênée devant moi, et déteste vous dire au revoir. Sans compter le fait qu'elle fond littéralement quand vous l'embrassez._

_Déstabilisé, il choisit l'humour :_

_-Embrassez-moi et vous verrez si c'est si dur de ne pas fondre…"_


	9. S1 Red Desire

Merci, des milliers de fois merci pour vos reviews si géniales ! J'ai à ce jour 60 pages de la sphère 2 et je peux vous assurer qu'elle est à peine voire même pas à la moitié... J'ai tout intérêt à ce que le reste vous plaise, donc je suis ravie de vos reviews ! =D

Mercis à **leelou09, LAurore, Gavroche31, Sweetylove30, filament-de-lune, janeandteresa, Ship-o-Romane et Totallyfan**, vous éclairez mes journées si sombres de prépaïenne dépressive ! \o/

**Enjoy**: moment mémorable carrément ? Tu m'en vois ravie, j'y ai mis toute mon énergie ! \o/ Oh, et je suis vraiment contente que la dernière phrase t'ait marqué à ce point, je réécris minimum cinq fois mes fins de chapitre à chaque fois... x) Merci !

**Pasca**: Contente que tu ais apprécié le Jisbon ! :) Et ça continue un peu dans ce chapitre... Nathan je peux pas dire, mais dans la sphère 2... non je dis rien, je spoile pas. ^^' Désolée de ne pas avoir posté dimanche et merci pour ta review !

**Cdt63**: Wow merci pour cette review ! =D Désolée de ne pas poster assez 'souvent'... mais tous les deux jours quand même ! ^^ Et oui je suis encore en train d'écrire, ça explique pourquoi :) Oh et contente que tu aimes mes avant-goûts malgré leur cruauté ! En bref, merci pour cette super review, elle m'est allée droit au coeur ! :)

**Calypsoh**: Le retour \o/ je ne t'en veux point, une review de temps en temps (surtout aussi longue) ça me va parfaitement aussi ! :) C'est effrayant quand j'ai lu ta review je me suis dit que je n'avais aucun mystère pour toi ! XD Rassure-toi, quand j'ai dit que Lisbon ne laisserait plus Nathan approcher, c'est qu'elle le fera. :) Oh, et moi aussi je regrette le départ de Madeleine :'( Oh et j'aime beaucoup ta distinction entre fusionnelle et passionnelle ! :D Il y a tellement d'autres aspects que j'aimerai commenter de ta review mais je vais envahir tout mon chapitre XD Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'amuser de ton indignation face à Jane qui boit toujours du thé et là décide subitement de faire une exception... C'est exactement ce à quoi j'ai pensé quand j'ai écrit cette scène... :) Merci Calypsoh, merci mille fois ! =)

**mymy**: Oh la, j'espère ne pas te décevoir alors... mais merci pour ta review ! =D

**FewTime**: tu es accro à ma fic, je suis accro à tes reviews, quel équilibre ! :) Tu as un don pour exploiter ce que j'écris exactement dans le sens que je voulais, c'est fantastique. Jane ouvrira les yeux un jour, promis ! :) Oh, et cette phrase sur la folie a beaucoup plu... dire que je voulais la changer ! ^^' En tout cas sache que savoir que tu seras 'fidèle au poste' me fait chaud au coeur, tes reviews sont tellement importantes qu'elles arrivent même à influencer ce que j'écris dans la sphère 2. =)

**newreaderhere**: Désolée pour l'impatience que j'ai créée, promis le prochain chapitre sera moins long à venir ! =)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Red Desire :

Le lendemain matin, Jane fit un détour par Marie's pour acheter deux beignets avant de se rendre chez Lisbon. Il frappa à la porte de la jeune femme vers huit heures et elle vint presque immédiatement lui ouvrir.

-Vous êtes en retard Jane, je vous attends depuis une heure, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais j'ai des beignets, sourit-il en tendant le sachet.

-Ah oui c'est sûr maintenant tout va mieux, ironisa-t-elle en attrapant néanmoins l'un des deux beignets.

-On y va ?

-Attendez il faut que j'attrape mon sac. Vous pouvez entrer, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Il s'exécuta mais resta devant la porte. La décoration n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la première et dernière fois où il était venu, elle avait toujours des cartons d'emménagement dans un coin, signes des projets qu'elle ne réalisait jamais. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle travaillait trop, et il se demanda même à quand remontait la dernière fois où elle s'était amusée.

-C'est bon on peut y aller, dit-elle, interrompant ses pensées.

-Un autre beignet ? proposa-t-il en tendant le sachet.

Elle attrapa le sachet pour prendre le beignet, froissa le papier et le lança quelque part en direction de sa cuisine.

-Je le mettrai à la poubelle ce soir, on est en retard, se justifia-t-elle sous les yeux étonnés de son consultant.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-il sans vraiment y penser.

Ils sortirent de la maison de Lisbon et il attendit qu'elle ait verrouillé sa porte avant de rejoindre tranquillement sa voiture.

-J'ai déjà appelé Rigsby pour qu'il convoque Slevin Burry, l'informa Lisbon plus tard alors qu'ils étaient sur la route.

-Il sera là bientôt ?

-Il devrait être là en début d'après-midi d'après ce que m'a dit Rigsby tout à l'heure.

-Selon vous, qui est le plus suspect ? s'enquit Jane.

-Selon moi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Wow, vous devez vraiment être ennuyé d'avoir du retard sur nous pour me demander mon avis, sourit-elle.

-Lisbon, s'exaspéra-t-il.

Il était cependant amusé, un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme croisa les bras et fixa la route pour réfléchir.

-Je pense que la sœur n'est pas si innocente, dit-elle enfin.

-La sœur ? grimaça Jane. Son frère l'a innocentée.

-Qui dit qu'il n'a pas menti pour la protéger ? Si ça se trouve ils sont tous les deux dans le coup.

-Ça m'étonnerait que Prudie Ferguson ait tué son frère, répondit Jane. A moins que…

Il sembla songeur et attira l'attention de Lisbon.

-A moins que quoi ? s'enquit-elle, impatiente.

-Si Edward Ferguson a voulu lui couper les vivres elle a pu mal le vivre.

-D'où ça vient tout ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oh Lisbon, ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas compris en quoi Ferguson a trahi les siens ? s'amusa Jane, un brin moqueur.

-Je ne vous le dis pas, marmotta-t-elle. Mais si en revanche vous pouviez me dire à quoi vous pensez…

-Mais enfin, c'est à cause de Lisbeth, la fille de Prudie ! Tout le monde le dit, Prudie a des problèmes avec les hommes, elle a dû avoir une aventure scandaleuse pour sa famille et se retrouver enceinte.

-Et Edward Ferguson ne l'a pas couverte ?

-Il a même dû la livrer en pâture, vous avez entendu Nathan, c'était un homme froid.

-Mais pourquoi vous parliez de couper les vivres ?

-Apparemment Prudie a pardonné son frère, et quel meilleur moyen de se faire pardonner que de l'argent ? Prudie a dû être ruinée par le scandale, son frère l'a finalement aidée.

Lisbon acquiesça, songeuse, puis sortit son téléphone portable.

-VanPelt, regardez les finances de la victime et voyez s'il versait des sommes d'argent à sa sœur. Je veux ça sur mon bureau avant midi.

Elle raccrocha presque aussitôt et Jane laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Aucune réflexion, marmonna-t-elle en regardant résolument devant elle.

-Mauvaise joueuse… Vous avez regardé le passé de Ferguson ?

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose, il a été inculpé dans sa jeunesse pour des problèmes de drogue, mais à part des excès de vitesse, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Tous les procès contre lui étaient publics, ils concernaient son entreprise.

-Mmmh.

-Quoi mmmh ?

-Il prenait de la drogue ou il la vendait ?

-Il dealait dans un gang. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Il ne trempe plus dans ce genre d'histoires, j'ai demandé aux stups'.

Jane acquiesça tout en manœuvrant pour se garer sur le parking du CBI.

-Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à me rabattre sur Slevin Burry, conclut-il en sortant de la voiture.

Lisbon l'imita et ils prirent tous deux la direction du bâtiment.

-Vous pensez que c'est lui ? s'enquit-elle.

-Je pense qu'il est louche, de là à dire qu'il est suspect, je ne saurai le dire.

-Il n'a aucune connexion avec la victime, il sortait juste avec sa sœur.

-Une intuition ne se justifie pas, rétorqua-t-il.

-D'accord, bien, faites comme vous voulez, soupira-t-elle.

-Vraiment comme je veux ?

-Absolument pas non, je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez mais retirez-le tout de suite de votre tête. Et si c'est l'hypnose, soyez certain que je vous fais mettre à pied.

Il secoua la tête en riant, et ils arrivèrent enfin à leur étage. Lisbon s'enfila immédiatement dans son bureau alors que Jane se dirigeait vers son divan.

-T'es arrivé en même temps que Lisbon, fit remarquer Cho d'un ton monocorde.

-Normal, je suis allé la chercher.

-T'es allé chercher la boss chez elle ? s'étonna Rigsby, fasciné.

-Je l'ai ramenée hier soir, elle n'aurait pas pu revenir seule, expliqua Jane en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était normal.

-Attends, tu l'as ramenée hier soir ? triompha Rigsby. Cho tu me dois de l'argent !

-Tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité, marmonna l'asiatique.

-Je peux savoir sur quoi vous avez parié au juste ? s'étonna le consultant.

-Ça m'intéresse moi aussi, intervint la voix de Lisbon qui venait juste d'arriver.

-Euh rien du tout, marmonna Rigsby en se raclant la gorge.

Il fut sauvé par l'arrivée de VanPelt et son ordinateur portable.

-Patron, j'ai commencé à regarder les finances de Ferguson, il a bien fait des versements à sa sœur, et les sommes n'étaient pas petites.

-Bien, vérifiez jusqu'à quand il lui a fait des versements.

La rousse acquiesça et décida d'aller s'asseoir sur la grande table plus loin. Lisbon reporta son attention sur Cho et Rigsby.

-Je veux que vous alliez voir avec le gérant du motel s'il a bien vu Nathan Ferguson et sa sœur la nuit du meurtre et si elle était aussi ivre qu'ils l'ont dit.

-Bien patron, répondirent-ils en chœur et en se levant.

-Jane… continua Lisbon.

-Oui ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Elle avait suivi ses indications malgré sa fierté, il savourait pleinement le moment.

-Non rien, dormez, marmonna-t-elle en faisant volte-face pour retourner dans son bureau.

Il rit en levant les yeux au plafond et se coucha sur son divan.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'endormir cependant. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, Kelly le réveillait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Lisbon voulait me voir pour préciser la protection, s'expliqua la blonde.

Il se leva et lui proposa un thé, elle accepta et le suivit dans la cuisine du CBI.

-Maintenant je vais avoir de nouveaux amis, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant. J'ai droit à une puce sur mon téléphone portable, un émetteur dans ma poche de jean, et l'équipe de surveillance ne doit plus me lâcher, même toi absent.

Jane acquiesça en posant deux tasses sur la table et en s'asseyant à son tour. Le plan fonctionnait, et son esprit hurlait vengeance. Il approchait de son but et il allait l'atteindre cette fois-ci, il le savait.

-J'ai refusé la puce sous la peau, avoua Kelly en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Jane.

-J'ai une vie Patrick, protesta-t-elle. Je ne vais pas jouer les appâts toute ma vie.

-Oui mais tu pourrais aussi la perdre en chemin, répondit-il sèchement.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas doué pour réconforter quand il s'agissait de John LeRouge mais là, tu fais fort.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise Kelly ? soupira-t-il. Je ne peux pas te dire que tout ira bien, à l'heure qu'il est il t'attend peut-être à ton appartement ou dans la rue, il peut être n'importe où sur ta route. Ou alors il veut juste jouer avec moi, inspirer la peur. Je sais que tôt ou tard il passera à l'action, je ne peux pas te dire quoi que ce soit de réconfortant. Tu es en danger plus que jamais tu ne l'as été.

Elle le fixa un moment, les yeux brillants, puis détourna le regard. Jane se renferma. Il appréciait Kelly, mais il apparaissait seulement maintenant que son caractère joyeux, tendu vers les rires plus que la peur, pouvait être un handicap de taille. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle y laisse la vie, il était assez pourri de culpabilité comme ça, il fallait qu'elle ait conscience du danger, qu'elle soit sur ses gardes. Tant pis s'il devait la blesser, la rendre paranoïaque, on ne plaisantait pas avec un tueur en série d'une telle cruauté.

-Parlons d'autre chose, le supplia finalement Kelly. Tu as appris ce que tu voulais sur l'enquête en cours ?

-Oui, répondit-il sèchement.

Il soupira en croisant son regard implorant et perdit sa rigidité pour un léger sourire navré.

-Excuse-moi, se reprit-il. Je vais interroger un suspect tout à l'heure, je verrai bien ce que ça donne. Généralement je sais assez vite si on me ment alors ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

-On a déjà réussi à te mentir ? tenta-t-elle dans un sourire un peu abîmé.

-Lisbon, une ou deux fois, avoua Jane. Mais généralement quand les gens arrivent à me mentir, c'est parce que je les laisse faire. Je sais que l'agent Cho par exemple me cache des choses, mais je ne lui demande rien. Si je me donnais la peine, je saurai probablement beaucoup plus de lui qu'il ne le voudrait.

-Je vois. Tu as donc des limites quand il s'agit de tes amis.

Le sourire de Kelly était revenu, et il s'en trouva un peu soulagé. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise puis acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

-Je ne vais pas envahir leurs vies personnelles tout le temps, ils m'en veulent déjà quand je le fais un peu. Je préfère tout dévoiler des suspects, surtout lorsqu'ils sont idiots ou méchants, c'est toujours un plaisir de les malmener. Oh, et il y a les violents, mais ceux-là, je m'arrange pour qu'un membre de l'équipe soit présent.

Kelly ne put s'empêcher de rire et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Cette fois, Jane était rassuré, il l'avait effrayée, l'idée avait fait son chemin, mais elle n'avait pas perdu son si beau sourire, cette essence de sa vie.

-Donc l'interrogation du suspect va être un jeu d'enfants pour toi, sourit-elle.

-Surtout celui-là, il est…

-Jane, je rêve ou vous êtes en train de parler d'une enquête en cours ? s'indigna Lisbon en arrivant.

La brunette se dirigea vers la machine à café pour se servir puis tourna son regard noir vers son consultant qui ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Kelly arborait la moue d'une enfant prise les doigts dans le pot de confiture.

-Désolée agent Lisbon, je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions, de vieilles habitudes d'agent fédéral, s'excusa la blonde dans un sourire gêné.

-Ne t'en fais pas Kelly, c'est après moi qu'elle en a, sourit Jane. Elle ne supporte pas quand j'ai raison et elle tort, pas vrai Lisbon ?

-Comment vous saviez ? s'agaça Lisbon.

-Comment je savais que Ferguson versait aussi de l'argent à Slevin Burry ? se moqua son consultant.

Lisbon jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Kelly, visiblement torturée entre son désir de savoir la suite et son attachement aux règlements. Elle finit par soupirer, elle n'avait rien à craindre d'un agent du FBI.

-Comment vous saviez ? s'abaissa-t-elle à répéter.

-C'est simple, Burry est le père de Lisbeth Ferguson.

-Vous êtes sûr de ça ?

-Il a coopéré sans grande volonté d'après ce que je sais, et il n'a pas cherché à protéger Prudie Ferguson alors même qu'elle était son rendez-vous. C'est un peu dur, sauf si on considère qu'ils ne dînaient pas ensemble par galanterie mais plutôt pour parler affaires.

Lisbon acquiesça et finit sa tasse de café.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve en revanche, fit-elle remarquer.

-Bah, ça viendra, répondit Jane en haussant les épaules. Je trouve toujours, termina-t-il en se tournant vers Kelly.

La blonde lui rendit son sourire et termina son thé avant de se lever.

-Je dois y aller, je suis sensée remplir des formulaires toute la journée pour faire croire que j'ai un travail passionnant qui m'empêche de voir mon nouveau petit ami, ironisa-t-elle.

Jane rit légèrement en se levant et s'approcha de Kelly pour l'embrasser furtivement. Lisbon détourna la tête en faisant la moue alors que Kelly s'éloignait finalement.

Jane se tourna vers Lisbon et fronça les sourcils, comme pour la décrypter.

-Vous étiez obligée de l'embrasser ? s'exaspéra-t-elle finalement.

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes jalouse ? sourit-il.

-Franchement, vous croyez qu'_il_ la surveille jusque dans les bureaux du CBI ? Vous vous amusez avec elle.

-Vous voyez le mal partout dès que je suis impliqué, se plaignit le consultant.

-Pas du tout, je fais juste remarquer qu'au final, ça ne vous déplaît pas tant que ça de l'embrasser votre plan, rétorqua fièrement Lisbon.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers son divan pour attendre que son suspect arrive.

-Elle est amoureuse de vous Jane, lui fit remarquer la voix de Lisbon dans son dos.

Il se tourna pour dévisager la jeune femme, surpris.

-Elle rougit à chacun de vos regards, devient tendue dès que vous l'approchez, est gênée devant moi, et déteste vous dire au revoir. Sans compter le fait qu'elle fond littéralement quand vous l'embrassez.

Déstabilisé, il choisit l'humour :

-Embrassez-moi et vous verrez si c'est si dur de ne pas fondre…

-Je suis sérieuse Jane, sourit-elle.

-Mais moi aussi, rétorqua-t-il malicieusement en s'approchant de quelques pas.

-Ça a l'air d'être une fille bien, et elle est déjà en danger, ne lui faîtes pas plus de mal qu'elle ne s'en fait.

Jane acquiesça, il savait où Lisbon voulait en venir. Il nota cependant que Lisbon avait reculé d'un pas quand il s'était approché.

-Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup, dit-il finalement.

-Trop fille pour moi, rétorqua la brune en retrouvant son sourire.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dîtes pas, insista-t-il en s'approchant encore.

Cette fois, elle ne bougea pas, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, un peu de malice y brillait, il le vit dans son regard émeraude.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous dirai jamais, rectifia-t-elle.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire puis retourna à son bureau.

Jane resta un moment immobile derrière elle, à regarder la porte fermée de son bureau, puis un léger sourire toucha ses lèvres.

Encore un secret qu'il la laisserait garder, pour la protéger de lui.

* * *

Jane fut réveillé par Rigsby et Cho qui revenaient bruyamment de leur expédition. Il pencha la tête en arrière sans prendre la peine de se redresser pour les regarder. Lisbon vint à leur rencontre presque immédiatement.

-L'alibi de la sœur et du frère tiennent la route, expliqua Rigsby. Elle était totalement ivre en arrivant.

-Par contre, continua Cho, d'après le gérant, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de lumières qui tournent et de musique trop forte. Elle s'est mise à chanter plusieurs chansons qui passent en boîte en ce moment.

-Le fait que tu saches ce qu'ils passent en boîte de nuit en ce moment m'intrigue sincèrement Cho, plaisanta Jane.

L'asiatique lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé, puis reporta son attention sur Lisbon.

-Pourtant ils nous ont parlés d'un bar, non ? s'enquit-elle. Ça ressemble plus à quelqu'un qui a été en boîte de nuit.

-C'est aussi ce qu'on a pensé, affirma Rigsby. Vous voulez qu'on vérifie les boîtes de nuit à proximité du motel et du restaurant où elle était avant ?

-Fais ça oui, et quand tu auras la liste, donne-la moi.

-Bien patron.

Rigsby s'installa derrière son ordinateur aussitôt et commença à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier.

-Cho, tu mènes l'interrogatoire de Burry avec Jane, venez tous les deux.

-Et moi boss ? s'enquit VanPelt.

-Aidez Rigsby à faire la liste des boîtes de nuit.

La rousse acquiesça alors que Jane se levait finalement pour suivre Cho et Lisbon vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Vous ne le poussez pas à bout Jane, c'est compris ? voulut s'assurer Lisbon.

-Moi ? Le pousser à bout ? s'offensa faussement le consultant. Mais où allez-vous chercher toutes ces idées Lisbon ?

Il lui adressa un sourire enjôleur, puis suivit Cho dans la salle alors que Lisbon soupirait et allait se poster dans l'autre salle pour regarder l'interrogatoire derrière la vitre sans teint. En regardant Jane prendre place à côté de Cho, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à quel point elle aimait l'idée qu'il revenait vers elle.

Puis elle se traita d'idiote une fois encore.

* * *

J'avouerai ici que ça me fait bizarre quand je vois l'importance des dialogues dans cette sphère à côté des longues incursions dans les pensées et sensations de Jane et Lisbon dans la sphère 2... Note personnelle terminée, toutes mes excuses ! :)

Votre aperçu du chapitre 9 **_ou qui a déjà rêvé de voir Jane dans une boîte de nuit ?_** ^^ Rendez-vous mercredi dans la journée !

_"-Lisbon, il s'agit de vous voir dans une boîte de nuit, vous croyez vraiment que je manquerai ça ? se moqua Jane sous les yeux rieurs de Rigsby._

_-Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin, s'exaspéra-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. [...]_

_Lisbon échangea un regard avec Rigsby qui se retenait toujours de rire._

_-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'agaça-t-elle, je sais que je vais le regretter dans quelques heures, je le regrette déjà."_


	10. S1 Red Fever

Bonjour ! Me revoici un peu en avance pour le chapitre 9 et une soirée en boite de nuit, une !

Mercis à **Sweetylove30**, **Nono2b**, **Gavroche31, janeandteresa, leelou09, Ship-o-Romane **et **Totallyfan** ! Vous rockez ! =D

**FewTime**: Je suis contente que tu trouves réussies mes joutes verbales entre Jane et Lisbon. Pour tout avouer (parce que tu le vaux bien), je ne suis pas une jisbonneuse de première heure. J'ai commencé la série avec l'arrivée de Bosco, et j'adorais, (non, j'adulais!) la relation si pudique entre Lisbon et son ancien mentor. [Je ne me suis jamais remise de sa mort... ='( ] Mais bon, accro aux relations entre personnages de série, j'ai bien vite accroché au Jisbon sous toutes ces formes, et nous y voilà... :) Oh, et pour répondre à tes interrogations sur les autres sphères, Friendship/Crime et le rating T ne concernent que la sphère 1. Je créerai une autre histoire pour la sphère 2. :)

**newreaderhere**: Et moi j'adore ta review ! :) Lire que tu aimes ma vision de Lisbon et la trouves fidèle me fait super plaisir ! Et je suis très contente que tu ais remarqué les pas de Jane et Lisbon, c'était un ajout de dernières minutes. :) Si tu aimes Jane confus, la sphère 2 sera pour toi... ^^' Oh et j'ai moi-même aimé l'inversion Cho/Lisbon, pourtant quand j'ai vu la bande annonce c'était pas gagné! Merci pour ta review ! :)

**Pasca**: La sphère 2 ? C'est _que_ du Jisbon, je dois me faire violence pour écrire le reste... XD Et oui Lisbon et Jane en boîte, espérons que ça sera aussi amusant que tu sembles l'imaginer ! :) Merci beaucoup !

**Enjoy**: J'aime tes reviews, elles me permettent de voir quels passages marquent. :) Le bout de papier jeté c'est une préparation de terrain pour la sphère 2. :) Ton passage préféré est également le mien (enfin autant que je puisse préférer un truc écrit par moi...). Merci beaucoup !

**Calypsoh**: Wow, tes longues reviews me laissent toujours aussi rêveuse ! :) Figure-toi que le passage chez Lisbon est en fait truffé de références à la sphère 2. (oui oui mon cerveau compliqué embrique les choses continuellement... ^^') Le carton d'emménagement, les beignets, le bordel... tout ça, c'est de la préparation de terrain, lol. Oh, et oui les paris, tu sauras le mot de la fin... dans la sphère 2. ^^' Oh, et j'aime bien le passage que t'as choisi comme préféré... sphère 2 encore. ^^' [J'me sens chiante là, non ? x)] En plus bref, j'ai encore adoré ta review, je ne m'en lasse pas, alors mille mercis ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Red Fever:

Jane avait décidé de n'intervenir que si Cho n'orientait pas l'interrogatoire selon ce qu'il recherchait. Il se contenta donc d'assister en spectateur, identifiant chaque mouvement du suspect.

Slevin Burry était brun, petit, sans beaucoup de charisme, et il avait un sens de l'humour assez cruel qui lui donnait une aura sournoise. Ses yeux marron étaient calculateurs et ne restaient jamais en place, papillonnant partout autour de lui. Il présentait toutes les caractéristiques d'un homme stressé.

-Donc vous confirmez toujours être rentré chez vous après le dîner ? s'enquit Cho.

-Puisque je vous l'ai dit, demandez à mon gardien, marmonna Burry.

-C'est en cours, rétorqua l'agent. Vous avez un mobile cependant, vous vous êtes bien gardés de nous faire savoir qu'Edward Ferguson vous payait pour entretenir les apparences avec sa sœur et ne pas la livrer à un nouveau scandale.

L'homme ouvrit et ferma la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, puis poussa un profond soupir. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les tables.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué, pourquoi j'aurai tué Ferguson ? Il m'a rien fait à part me filer du blé.

-Il allait arrêter les paiements, intervint Jane. C'est pour ça que Prudie a voulu lui parler après votre dispute au restaurant, elle voulait le convaincre de continuer à vous donner de l'argent. Et lorsque son frère a refusé, elle est allée noyer son chagrin ailleurs.

-Ecoutez, Prudie est une chic fille, mais je n'allais pas m'enchaîner à elle toute la vie. Je suis une âme libre moi, une femme et un gosse ? Non merci. La petite est mignonne hein ? Mais je marche pas.

-Ferguson vous menace pour que vous retourniez avec sa sœur, il vous coupe votre source de revenus, et vous laissez passer ? reprit Cho. Quel homme de poigne.

-J'aime à penser que je suis un homme d'esprit.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement, croisant les bras pour bien montrer à quel point il trouvait l'idée risible. Il s'attira un regard noir de Burry.

-Vous êtes allé à sa chambre d'hôtel Slevin, sourit Jane, cessez de mentir à l'agent Cho. Vous y êtes allé après le départ de Prudie et vous avez voulu le faire chanter. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé avec quoi vous vouliez le faire chanter cependant. Ferguson s'est moqué de vous, il vous a sûrement insulté, méprisable comme il était.

-Ça a dû vous mettre plutôt en colère, insista Cho. Moi j'aurai été en colère.

Burry se renferma sur lui-même, buté.

-Ça ne sert à rien de vouloir cacher la vérité Slevin, reprit Jane. Tôt ou tard nous découvrirons le détail qui pourra vous inculper. Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense ? Vous n'avez pas tué Edward Ferguson, vous vouliez le faire chanter parce que vous êtes un faible, incapable de trouver un travail honnête et de prendre des responsabilités. Vous aimez l'argent facile, les femmes faciles, et s'il y avait une vie facile, vous la prendriez sans hésiter, lâche que vous êtes.

-Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter espèce de..! commença Burry en se redressant brusquement.

Jane montra ses mains en signe d'innocence alors que Cho se levait bruyamment, interrompant les mots du suspect par son regard froid et menaçant. L'homme se rassit à regret, fusillant Jane du regard.

-Racontez-nous Slevin, ça vous soulagera d'un poids, s'amusa le consultant, de nouveau à l'aise.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Burry soupira et posa ses coudes sur la table.

-Je connais Prudie par son frère à l'origine, avoua-t-il. Edward faisait partie des boss du gang que j'ai rallié dans ma jeunesse. Lui et quelques amis forts en affaires tenaient la ville des anges entre leurs mains et ils fournissaient la moitié de la ville en coke. C'est comme ça que Ferguson a pu monter son entreprise et prendre du pouvoir. Il a fait des trucs pas très nets et j'avais des preuves de ces trucs alors je les ai un peu agitées sous son nez pour qu'il réagisse.

-Et ça n'a pas marché, devina Jane.

-Non, il m'a dit que si je sortais mes trucs au grand jour, il me faisait descendre. C'était assez dissuasif pour moi, je tiens à ma peau. Je suis un businessman, je me ferai de l'argent ailleurs sans problème.

Jane sourit puis se leva.

-Ce sera tout pour le moment, j'ai ce que je voulais savoir.

Il allait partir mais il se ravisa :

-L'agent Cho vous dira quand partir. Excuse-moi vieux, termina-t-il à l'intention de l'asiatique.

Il sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et se dirigea dans la salle d'à côté où Lisbon l'attendait.

-Vous êtes tellement insupportable, soupira-t-elle.

-Je sais, triompha-t-il. Vous avez des appels à passer je crois, non ?

-Je déteste me taper des vidéosurveillances d'hôtel, grogna la brune. Il n'aurait pas pu ne pas y aller ? Maintenant on sait que n'importe qui a pu entrer sans être vu et tuer Ferguson.

-Donnez les vidéosurveillances à VanPelt, lui conseilla-t-il, elle est très douée avec ça.

-Je fais ce que je veux avec mon équipe Jane.

-Vous venez juste de dire que vous haïssez les vidéosurveillances, je vous donnais un coup de main, se défendit-il.

-Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point c'est horrible, les gens n'ont aucune tenue dans un hôtel, se plaignit la brune. On découvre à chaque fois de ces trucs…

Elle frissonna de dégoût sous le regard amusé de son consultant. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Rigsby dans la pièce.

-Boss, j'ai deux boîtes de nuit qui pourraient correspondre à ce qu'on cherche, l'informa-t-il.

-Elles sont ouvertes ce soir ? s'enquit Lisbon tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Cho qui terminait ses questions avec Burry.

-Oui, les deux. Vous voulez qu'on aille voir les patrons pour demander les vidéosurveillances ?

-Prends une adresse et vas-y avec VanPelt, je prendrai l'autre et j'irai avec Cho.

-Et moi alors ? s'indigna Jane.

-Vous ne retrouvez pas Kelly ce soir ?

-Lisbon, il s'agit de vous voir dans une boîte de nuit, vous croyez vraiment que je manquerai ça ? se moqua-t-il sous les yeux rieurs de Rigsby.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin, s'exaspéra-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça laissera cependant Cho libre pour les vidéosurveillances de l'hôtel, convint-elle.

-Parfait, triompha le blond en sortant.

Lisbon échangea un regard avec Rigsby qui se retenait toujours de rire.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'agaça-t-elle, je sais que je vais le regretter dans quelques heures, je le regrette déjà.

-J'ai rien dit boss, sourit Rigsby en lui ouvrant la porte.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir mais sortit. Elle alla à la rencontre de Cho et l'envoya à l'hôtel pour les vidéosurveillances avant de retourner dans son bureau.

* * *

Le voyage en voiture avait été silencieux bien que Lisbon ait senti plus d'une fois le regard amusé de Jane se poser sur elle. Elle fut patiente jusqu'au parking, mais une fois garée, elle se tourna pour le dévisager, méfiante. Il se contenta de lui lancer le même regard, malicieux.

-Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle.

-Vous vous êtes changée, lui fit-il remarquer en désignant sa tenue.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son top noir et à son jean puis secoua la tête, l'air de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voyait rien d'amusant dans le fait d'avoir changé de vêtements.

-Et alors ?

-Je parie que si Cho vous avez accompagnée, vous ne vous seriez pas changée.

-N'importe quoi, s'exaspéra-t-elle en sortant de la voiture.

Il l'imita et la rejoignit, les mains dans les poches.

-Nous allons dans une boîte de nuit, se justifia-t-elle, avoir l'air d'un flic ce n'est pas un atout là-dedans.

-Oh mais ne vous en faîtes pas, j'aime beaucoup votre tenue, la rassura-t-il en élargissant son sourire. Vous êtes à tomber, vous allez vous fondre dans la masse.

Elle faillit rougir sous son regard profondément ancré dans le sien mais parvint à peu près à se contrôler en usant du sarcasme :

-En tout cas ce n'est pas vous qui allez vous fondre dans la masse.

Il observa son costume trois pièces et eut une légère grimace. Elle n'avait pas tort.

-Mais j'y suis attaché, déplora-t-il.

-Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez Jane, mais quand on sera dans la foule, ne prétendez pas être avec moi, sinon je n'aurai aucune chance d'atteindre les dirigeants. Ces types fuient les flics comme la peste.

Le consultant soupira, en proie à un dilemme. D'un côté il y avait son si cher costume, et de l'autre l'amusement qu'il ressentirait, une fois à l'intérieur, à voir Lisbon jouer les flics sous couvertures.

-On n'a pas toute la nuit Jane, s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Je croyais que le principe de sortir en boite de nuit c'était qu'on _avait _toute la nuit ?

-On est là pour l'enquête, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Oh Lisbon, vous êtes toujours à fond dans le boulot, vous ne savez pas vous amuser, je vous jure.

-Bien, si vous voulez passer votre nuit à danser, libre à vous, dit-elle en perdant patience. Je demanderai les vidéosurveillances seule, et si je suis d'humeur, je demanderai celles de cette nuit, rien que pour le plaisir de vous voir sur le dancefloor, termina-t-elle non sans humour.

Il la dévisagea avec un immense sourire.

-Vous fantasmez à ce point sur moi ? triompha-t-il.

-Oh allez au diable, marmotta-t-elle en tournant les talons.

-Non attendez Lisbon ! protesta-t-il. Je dois mettre mes affaires dans la voiture, revenez ! Lisbooon !

La brune soupira et daigna se tourner vers lui, désormais éloignée de lui de plusieurs mètres. Il la remercia de son attention puis enleva sa veste et son veston pour les déposer à l'arrière de la voiture qu'elle lui ouvrit. Il la rejoignit en trottinant. Elle roula des yeux et l'arrêta en face d'elle pour lui sortir la chemise du pantalon. Puis elle attrapa son col et le lui releva. Il lui offrit son meilleur sourire enjôleur qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer.

-L'idéal aurait été que vous portiez un jean, mais ça suffira, commenta-t-elle.

-Merci maman, se moqua-t-il.

-Suivez-moi, grommela-t-elle, et pas de vague !

-Des vagues ? fit-il semblant de s'étonner alors qu'ils approchaient du bâtiment. Ça se danse ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, la soirée allait être terriblement longue...

* * *

Ils rencontrèrent une légère résistance de la part du videur, la tête –et les propos– de Jane ne lui revenaient pas. Mais un sourire aguicheur et un clin d'œil de la jeune brune leur permit de finalement entrer.

-Vous êtes une terreur, se moqua Jane une fois à l'intérieur.

-Pardon, je n'ai rien entendu, la musique est trop forte !

Il lui envoya son sourire le plus ironique qu'elle ignora royalement, puis ils s'avancèrent dans la salle pleine à craquer où les lumières agressaient leurs yeux. La musique était bien sûr à un niveau proche de l'insupportable et le contact étroit des corps ne rendait pas leur progression facile. Plusieurs fois ils furent séparés par la foule, notamment lorsque de jolies créatures à talons agrippaient Jane pour danser autour de lui. Au bout de la troisième fois, Lisbon perdit patience, attrapa le bras de Jane et l'entraîna avec elle en fusillant du regard toute personne montée sur talons. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire de sa soirée.

Jane se laissa faire en souriant, content d'échapper à de potentielles groupies, mais encore plus content de voir la mauvaise humeur accentuée de la brunette. Ils arrivèrent au bar et Lisbon s'assit sur l'un des tabourets. Jane l'imita en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Vous êtes possessive Lisbon, je l'ignorais ! plaisanta-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour être sûr qu'elle entende.

-La musique est trop forte ! répondit-elle.

-Oui la musique est toujours trop forte ! s'amusa-t-il.

-Je peux quelque chose pour vous ? s'enquit le barman en s'approchant.

-Deux de vos meilleurs cocktails ! répondit le consultant avant que Lisbon n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Tout de suite ! répondit l'homme.

Lisbon se tourna vers le blond alors que le barman s'éloignait. Elle dut encore crier pour se faire entendre :

-Je suis en service Jane, vous allez boire seul !

-Il est vingt-trois heures trente, lâchez-vous un peu ! Avec un peu de chance, je vous inviterai à danser !

-Ce n'est pas un jeu ! C'est une enquête ! protesta-t-elle.

-Vous ne vous amusez donc jamais ?

Elle roula des yeux et se retourna vers le barman qui revenait avec les deux verres. Jane le paya et Lisbon en profita pour se pencher sur le bar.

-J'aimerai voir le patron, où je peux le trouver ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-Personne ne peut voir le patron m'dame.

-Je suis du CBI, précisa-t-elle en sortant discrètement sa plaque.

-Le patron n'est pas là, marmonna le barman, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Dîtes-moi Lisbon, vous voyez ces jeunes filles là-bas ? intervint Jane. Je me demande quel âge elles ont...

-Dix-sept ? Dix-huit ? fit Lisbon en entrant dans son jeu.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dans les mains ? continua Jane, amusé.

-De la téquila ? sourit Lisbon en se tournant vers son consultant.

-Mais dîtes-moi agent Lisbon, la vente d'alcool à des mineurs c'est interdit, non ?

-Totalement prohibé, assura la brune en se tournant de nouveau vers le barman qui paraissait se décomposer à vue d'œil.

-Ok ok, les arrêta-t-il. Vous trouverez les boss à l'étage, sur les canapés rouges, mais ne dîtes pas que je vous l'ai dit je vous en prie…

Lisbon acquiesça, le remerciant au passage, puis se leva avec l'intention de partir. Jane la retint par le bras et lui tendit son verre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe que non, elle ne boirait pas avec lui. Il lui montra toute son exaspération, but une gorgée de son propre verre, puis la rejoignit.

* * *

Leur progression fut lente puisqu'ils devaient traverser la piste de danse. Elle perdit Jane de vue plusieurs fois, ce qui la fit ralentir encore plus.

Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de Jane dans un tel endroit, c'était tellement étranger à tout ce qu'il était. Il y avait des gens qui se fichaient de qui il était, des femmes notamment qui pensaient selon leurs yeux, sans savoir. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir entre les griffes d'une idiote qui lui ferait la cour pitoyablement en se frottant à lui. Jane et les poules de boîte de nuit, ça ne lui plaisait pas, les deux n'allaient pas ensemble.

Elle fouilla la foule du regard une fois encore, elle l'avait encore perdu. Elle se mordit la lèvre sans pouvoir le repérer, elle espérait qu'aucune idiote ne soit en train d'essayer de le déshabiller. Oh bien sûr, si ça arrivait, elle se moquerait de lui après coup, mais là, elle n'avait pas envie d'en rire. Elle n'aimait pas le perdre de vue dans cet environnement trop propice aux incidents.

Puis, soudain, le soulagement remplaça l'anxiété lorsqu'elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, une main avec une alliance. Elle lui adressa un regard un peu gêné, il se contenta de lui faire signe d'avancer, finalement décidé à en finir. Il avait dû se lasser des agrippeuses.

Il ne lâcha pas sa main jusqu'aux escaliers, et elle n'aurait su expliquer la gêne qu'elle en ressentit. Une fois arrivés en haut, Jane repéra les canapés rouges et les indiqua à Lisbon.

Ils rencontrèrent une barrière de gardes du corps peu avenants et Jane se posta immédiatement derrière Lisbon. Cette dernière sortit sa plaque, elle avait atteint les gérants, ils ne fuiraient plus.

-Bureau Californien d'Investigation, agent Lisbon, se présenta-t-elle, je dois parler à vos patrons.

Les deux intéressés l'examinèrent, bien à l'abri derrière leurs hommes de main, puis, avec un sourire entendu –qui ne plut pas beaucoup à Jane– ils indiquèrent aux barrières humaines de laisser passer les deux visiteurs.

-Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, les invita le plus grand des deux.

Il apparut immédiatement à Jane que c'était lui qui parlait, mais que ce n'était pas le cerveau. Il était blond, avec des yeux fourbes, et une carrure à rivaliser avec ses gardes du corps. L'autre, plus petit, plus discret, avait un sourire charmeur, un sourire d'homme d'affaires fortuné. Il était brun et avait les traits secs, il n'inspira pas plus confiance au consultant.

Lisbon accepta l'invitation et s'assit sur un canapé vide sous les regards déçus des deux hommes. Jane s'assit à côté d'elle et s'affala contre le dossier. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se méfiait des deux hommes qu'il en était mal à l'aise.

-C'est sympa ici, fit-il remarquer. Vous avez tout fait tous seuls ?

-L'argent a aidé, monsieur..?

-Jane, sourit le consultant. Mais je ne connais pas vos noms, nous ne sommes plus à égalité.

Les deux hommes sourirent, apparemment amusés par l'excentricité. Ce fut encore le blond qui parla.

-Terrence Harper, se présenta-t-il, et voici mon associé Bill Page.

Ledit Bill se contenta d'un signe de tête alors que Lisbon se redressait pour prendre les choses en main.

-Nous voudrions avoir accès à une partie de vos vidéos surveillances, un suspect de meurtre a choisi votre boîte de nuit pour alibi et nous aurions besoin de confirmer.

-Vous avez un mandat ?

-Oh allez Terrence, intervint Jane, vous nous donnez accès à quelques minutes de vidéosurveillances et en échange nous allons imaginer que le petit pot sur la table ici présent est rempli de sable très blanc…

Lisbon retint difficilement un léger sourire, à elle aussi le pot avait paru suspect. Les deux associés eurent un sourire carnassier. Pour bien montrer qu'elle était parfaitement détendue, Lisbon s'enfonça dans le canapé et croisa les jambes.

-Il est flic lui aussi ? s'enquit Terrence.

-C'est un consultant, précisa Lisbon avant l'habituel discours de Jane.

-Oh je vois… Vous aimez les boîtes de nuit agent Lisbon ?

Jane vit la suite arriver et se tendit presque imperceptiblement. Il n'avait pas vraiment la carrure qu'il fallait pour imposer quoi que ce soit dans une telle situation et il n'aimait pas du tout les regards, soudain libidineux, des deux associés pour son amie.

-La musique est toujours trop forte, répondit Lisbon.

-Dommage, une jolie fille comme vous. Vous ne dansez jamais ?

-Oh croyez-moi, elle danse très bien, intervint Jane avec un sourire.

-Jane, marmotta-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil glacial. Je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'ambiance.

-Je peux vous faire changer d'avis, intervint pour la première fois Bill.

-Non merci, déclina poliment Lisbon.

-Vous n'aimez pas les slows ? insista-il à la place de Terrence.

-Elle ne les aime qu'avec moi, coupa Jane en passant un bras autour des épaules de Lisbon.

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître gênée, puis reprit contenance.

-Eh bien messieurs, aurons-nous besoin d'un mandat ? s'enquit-elle.

Refroidi par la familiarité de Jane envers la jeune femme, les deux associés se rembrunirent et Bill retourna à son silence fermé. Jane eut besoin de toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait. Lisbon avait une arme, mais il n'était pas sûr que ça suffirait à arrêter les molosses faisant office de gardes du corps.

-Jerry va vous montrer le chemin, céda finalement Terrence.

L'un des gardes du corps vint s'arrêter à côté d'eux.

-Merci pour votre coopération messieurs, sourit-elle en se levant.

Jane l'imita et tous se saluèrent plutôt froidement. Jane fit passer Lisbon devant lui en posant sa main dans son dos et il la vit rire légèrement.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il alors qu'ils suivaient le dénommé Jerry.

-Et c'est moi la possessive hein ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Ils étaient prêts à vous dévorer toute crue, se défendit-il.

-Et vous croyez vraiment que ça serait arrivé ?

-Moi présent, non.

-Mon héros, ironisa-t-elle.

Il préféra ne pas répondre, mais s'autorisa un sourire. Jamais Lisbon ne cesserait de l'étonner… encore moins de l'amuser.

* * *

... Contentes, pas contentes ? =) Prochain post samedi matin ! [Désolée pour ce délai plus long que d'habitude, problèmes personnels.]

Votre aperçu du chapitre 10:

_"-Vous faîtes de moi une donnée Jane ! Je ne suis pas Kelly, je ne suis pas un objet entre vos mains que vous pouvez utiliser pour atteindre John LeRouge !_

_-Mais il ne s'agit pas de vous utiliser ! cria-t-il plus fort qu'elle._

_-Alors quoi ? Vous ne savez faire que ça lorsqu'il s'agit de lui Jane, utiliser les autres pour vous approcher de lui, vous tueriez n'importe qui pour ça, vous n'hésiteriez pas à laisser Kelly mourir s'il le fallait !_

_-Mais pas _vous _!"_


	11. S1 Red Fight

Bonsoir/Bonjour ! De retour de mon exil, je me suis dit qu'en fait, je pouvais bien poster ce soir, puisque j'étais si bien lancée dans les réponses à vos merveilleuses reviews ! =) Ce chapitre est un peu un 'turning-point' dans cette sphère 1. Vous comprendrez au chapitre 11 ce que je veux dire. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira en attendant ! =)

D'immenses mercis à **leelou09**, **Totallyfan**, **LAurore**, **Sweetylove30**, **Pasca**, **Gavroche31**, **Nono2b**, **janeandteresa **et **Ship-o-Romane**. Je ne vous dirai jamais assez au combien vos reviews me font plaisir ! =)

**Calypsoh**: Tu bats tes records de longueur et tu illumines ma journée dans la même review, merci. :) J'espère que ma cohérence dans l'intrigue se maintiendra à tes yeux ! C'est vrai que Lisbon aurait mieux fait de ne pas se changer si elle voulait que ça soit discret, je te l'accorde ! :) Je suis très contente que tu ais élu ce passage comme ton coup de coeur, il me plaisait à moi aussi. (déformation littéraire, je connais, chez moi un veston peut très bien être une banane... lol) Oh et j'aime bien ton interprétation des pensées de Lisbon sur Jane en boite de nuit. :) Il y a tellement de choses encore que je veux dire, mais je vais envahir le chapitre, les gens vont pas être contents... ^^' Donc je te remercie des milliers de fois, et je te promets d'arrêter de sortir des "sphère 2" à tout va ! lol

**FewTime**: Wow, tu as battu encore des records pour me faire rougir ! :) C'est gentil de te soucier de mon état, c'est juste difficile de garder un 'bon' niveau en prépa et donc mes nerfs lâchent de temps à autre. Mais revenons au plus important. :) Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce jeu de possessivité que j'ai instauré dans le chapitre. Oh et tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu me fais plaisir quand tu dis aimer l'enquête, j'ai tellement de mal à écrire celle de la sphère 2 que ça m'encourage ! Je ne te dis pas si tu dois être rassurée pour le 'crime-friendship', mais si tu veux quand même une "lueur d'espoir", dis-toi que la sphère 2, ça sera 'Hurt/Comfort-Romance'. :) Et tu ne me mets pas la pression, au contraire, tu me donnes envie d'écrire ! Et crois-moi, j'en ai besoin. Merci à toi.

**Cdt63**: Je suis super contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas (trop?)... :) Oh, et pour l'histoire des sphères et chapitres, je m'explique: La sphère 1 dite Le Plan comporte 15 chapitres (+ un épilogue) et la sphère 2 je l'écris en ce moment même, c'est la suite sous le titre de l'Eveil et c'est une romance jisbon. :) Pour l'instant pour la sphère 2 j'en suis à 10 chapitres mais il y en aura encore pas mal, je pense une petite vingtaine. Et il y aura une sphère trois, Crépuscule, quinze chapitres si je me tiens au plan de départ. Voilà ! :)

**Enjoy**: Ta review m'a fait bondir de joie, quand j'ai lu que tu trouvais qu'il y avait une évolution j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sautiller sur mon siège, toute fière que j'étais d'avoir réussi à tes yeux à faire évoluer leur relation. C'est un défi que je me lance à chaque histoire, amener le changement de façon évolutive... Alors merci, merci infiniment ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Red Fight :

Lisbon avait été au téléphone avec Cho depuis le début du chemin du retour. L'asiatique avait décelé une erreur sur les vidéosurveillances. Elles avaient été altérées de trois heures du matin jusqu'à six heures. Cela avait été difficile à déceler étant donné que les images choisies provenaient de divers enregistrements et donnaient donc l'illusion que des gens différents passaient. Mais Cho était catégorique, aucune image de trois heures du matin à six heures n'étaient valables.

Lisbon s'en était trouvée frustrée étant donné que Rigsby avait appelé alors qu'elle-même visualisait les vidéosurveillances de la boîte avec Jane, et son agent lui avait appris que la boîte de nuit où il était avec VanPelt n'avait pas accueilli Prudie Ferguson la nuit du meurtre. Mais Jane et elle avaient les enregistrements correspondant à la venue de la jeune femme et Jane avait assuré l'avoir vue à plusieurs reprises. Lisbon avait jugé plus sûr de ramener les enregistrements pour un visionnage plus précis.

Depuis les quelques plaisanteries devant les enregistrements dans le local, Jane et Lisbon n'avaient pas échangé un mot, en partie à cause de Lisbon qui avait eu nombre de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire. Elle avait d'abord eu besoin de noter des choses sur son calepin sur le parking, puis une fois dans la voiture, elle avait appelé Cho pour un rapport complet.

Mais la conversation téléphonique ne pouvait pas durer tout le voyage les ramenant au CBI, elle serait forcée de raccrocher tôt ou tard.

Jane savait très bien pourquoi elle était mal à l'aise. Pour traverser la foule de la piste de danse sans la perdre, il avait glissé une fois de plus sa main dans la sienne. Mais cette fois il avait lié leurs doigts plus que leurs mains, il l'avait fait sans y penser, habitué à ce genre de gestes pour le plan. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était avec Lisbon, non avec Kelly, et qu'elle était mal à l'aise de son geste, il s'en était trouvé ennuyé. Mais il n'avait pas retiré sa main, pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule, et aussi pour ne pas rendre la situation encore plus gênante. Mieux valait faire comme s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

Lisbon autorisa Cho à rentrer chez lui, puis raccrocha.

-Je vous ramène au CBI ou je vous dépose chez Kelly ? s'enquit-elle.

-Vous êtes de surveillance ?

-Oui, avoua-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, je vous évite un détour, amenez-moi chez elle.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge numérique.

-Il est une heure du matin, vous devriez la prévenir de votre arrivée, elle pourrait être effrayée sinon, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et sortit son téléphone. Une Kelly endormie lui répondit et il lui demanda s'il pouvait venir dormir chez elle. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'aurait fait, il avait plus d'une fois élu l'un des canapés de la jeune femme pour passer la nuit. Elle accepta avec autant d'enthousiasme que sa voix ensommeillée le lui permettait puis il raccrocha.

-Vous pensez qu'elle signifiait quoi les photos ? demanda soudain Lisbon.

Jane fixa la nuit par la fenêtre de la voiture, il aimait de moins en moins parler de John LeRouge avec Lisbon. Et à chaque question qu'elle lui posait, c'était un peu plus du fossé qui se creusait.

-Un simple avertissement pour me montrer qu'il contrôle la situation, qu'il sait qui elle est, soupira-t-il.

-J'en ai reçu d'autres dans l'après-midi, avoua-t-elle. Peu après le départ de Kelly il y avait une enveloppe sur mon bureau.

-Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?

-Je comptais vous donner l'enveloppe sans passer par Hightower, avoua-t-elle d'une voix fermée. Elle est dans mon sac sur le siège arrière.

-Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas passer par Hightower ?

-Regardez les photos, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux résolument fixés sur la route.

Il la regarda un moment, hésitant entre la colère qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'elle lui ait caché quelque chose concernant John LeRouge, et l'appréhension. Lisbon devait être vraiment ennuyée par cette enveloppe, sinon elle ne l'aurait jamais cachée à Hightower.

Il se pencha à l'arrière et attrapa le sac de Lisbon pour en sortir une grande enveloppe. Il regarda les photos : lui et Kelly sur la plage, lui et Jenny par la fenêtre de l'appartement, Kelly dans son appartement, Kelly dans la rue, lui et Kelly devant le CBI…

Il se figea sur la dernière photo puis dévisagea Lisbon.

-Pourquoi il m'a pris en photo avec vous ?

C'était idiot de demander à Lisbon pourquoi John LeRouge aurait pris une photo d'elle. C'était lui l'expert. Mais la surprise, la colère, la peur, s'étaient mélangées dans son esprit pour le détraquer. Il avait cette fichue photo entre les mains, cette photo où il embrassait la joue de Lisbon, geste innocent désormais tâché.

-Il y a des photos de Kelly seule aussi, coupa Lisbon, ça veut dire qu'il la suit.

-Lisbon vous devez…

-Ne le dîtes pas Jane, le coupa-t-elle. Il devait vous suivre, il vous a vu faire ce geste envers moi et il a extrapolé. Il n'a aucune raison de croire plus, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Et s'il vous prend pour cible ? Il s'agit de John LeRouge…

-Écoutez je ne veux pas arrêter de bosser pour me faire envahir par des micros, des émetteurs et autres conneries, cette photo est un pur hasard.

-Il s'agit de John LeRouge, rien n'est un hasard avec lui ! s'agaça-t-il.

-Jane vous ne ferez pas de moi un outil pour vous amener à lui !

-Il ne s'agit pas de faire de vous un outil Lisbon, il s'agit de votre vie !

-C'était un hasard Jane, se buta-t-elle. Vous étiez avec moi, il avait son appareil photo et il a voulu vous torturer un peu plus. Il a réussi on dirait.

Le blond soupira lourdement, pour contrôler sa rage.

-Il suit Kelly de près, reprit-elle pour détourner le sujet. Même quand elle n'est pas avec vous. Si vous voulez attraper John LeRouge, retournez passer vos journées avec elle. On fera sans vous pour Ferguson.

-Vous avez examiné les lieux d'où ont été prises les photos ? s'enquit Jane en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas relancer la dispute.

-Cho et un agent de l'équipe de surveillance se pencheront dessus demain.

-Vous comptez tout faire sans l'accord d'Hightower ?

-Je lui montrerai les photos demain.

-Sans celle-ci n'est-ce pas ?

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix, et de l'agressivité dans sa manière d'agiter la photo. Lisbon se gara non loin de chez Kelly, sur un parking d'immeuble.

-Je ne fais pas partie du plan Jane, soupira-t-elle en coupant le contact. Ce plan vous l'avez mis au point, vous savez en quoi il consiste. Vous utilisez Kelly pour appâter John LeRouge. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, j'étais contre à l'origine, vous vous souvenez ?

-Vous êtes en danger, insista Jane. Peu importe que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes une donnée de son équation…

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite, se ferma-t-elle.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Vous faîtes de moi une donnée Jane ! Je ne suis pas Kelly, je ne suis pas un objet entre vos mains que vous pouvez utiliser pour atteindre John LeRouge !

-Mais il ne s'agit pas de vous utiliser ! cria-t-il plus fort qu'elle.

-Alors quoi ? Vous ne savez faire que ça lorsqu'il s'agit de lui Jane, utiliser les autres pour vous approcher de lui, vous tueriez n'importe qui pour ça, vous n'hésiteriez pas à laisser Kelly mourir s'il le fallait !

-Mais pas _vous_ !

Elle se figea pour le dévisager. Il avait les traits tendus par la colère mais dans son regard, il y avait une lueur de supplication qui lui fit mal au cœur. Elle connaissait la folie de Jane par cœur, elle connaissait ses démons bien plus qu'elle ne le lui laissait croire. Elle savait qu'il était incapable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la haine lorsqu'il s'agissait de John LeRouge. Et pourtant, cette lueur au fond de ses yeux, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus humain chez lui à cet instant. Et c'était nouveau.

-Il ne s'agit pas de vous utiliser Lisbon, dit-il plus calmement, il s'agit de vous protéger.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée.

-Mais bon sang vous ne comprenez pas ? s'emporta-t-il encore. Vous êtes la faille Lisbon ! Et il l'a compris !

Elle sentit la colère revenir aussi rapidement qu'elle était partie.

-Oh mais de mieux en mieux ! En fait il ne s'agit pas de me protéger, il s'agit de m'éloigner parce que j'empêche le déroulement de votre précieux plan ! Réjouissez-vous Jane, votre plan dort là-haut, vous n'avez qu'à la rejoindre, je ne serai pas sur votre chemin !

Elle sortit de la voiture et claqua sa portière. Il sortit à son tour et elle verrouilla la voiture avant de s'éloigner sur le trottoir. Il la rattrapa par le bras mais elle le repoussa.

-Ne m'approchez pas Jane, vous me mettriez en danger, cracha-t-elle.

Il resta sur place, blessé, et elle tourna les talons pour disparaître au détour d'une ruelle, sûrement pour rejoindre la voiture banalisée pour la surveillance.

Il ne bougea d'abord pas, encore étourdi par ses mots. Comment étaient-ils passés de cette complicité retrouvée à une situation empirée ? Il sentit la colère et la tristesse se livrer bataille, puis il prit la route de l'appartement de Kelly.

* * *

Jane frappa à la porte sans grande conviction et Kelly vint lui ouvrir peu après, un peu endormie.

-Hey, souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant doucement.

-Salut, murmura-t-elle.

Il la relâcha et lui conseilla d'aller se recoucher, ils parleraient le lendemain. Elle accepta volontiers, épuisée, et le laissa attraper une couverture pour s'installer sur le canapé.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre de Kelly se fermer et il se tourna contre le dossier du canapé pour chercher le sommeil. Il savait d'avance qu'il ne viendrait pas. Ses pensées voyageaient vers Lisbon, vers la blessure que ses mots avaient infligée, vers la peur que John LeRouge s'en prenne à elle. Il n'avait pas prévu dans son plan que le tueur en série prenne en compte Lisbon, il aurait dû pourtant.

Il avait beau monter cette comédie de relations avec Kelly, la seule vraie relation qu'il entretenait avec une femme était celle qu'il partageait avec Lisbon. Elle était son amie, il avait confiance en elle malgré les secrets qu'elle gardait, et parfois, elle parvenait à lui faire laisser de côté la douleur et la solitude pour quelques rires. Il avait eu le cœur brisé par la perte, il s'était condamné à la solitude, leur relation était son seul petit écart, une sorte de lueur d'espoir contre le noir. Elle comblait tellement de choses qui lui manquaient.

Lorsqu'il avait besoin de soutien, elle était là; lorsqu'il manquait de compagnie, ils parlaient pendant des heures; lorsqu'il avait envie de rire, elle était sa cible; lorsqu'il voulait s'amuser, il se tournait vers elle; lorsqu'il devait protéger quelqu'un, c'était elle; lorsque parfois il cherchait à jouer les séducteur sans culpabiliser, elle le laissait flirter en riant ou rougissant... Lisbon était importante pour lui, même s'il préférait l'éloigner, elle était essentielle à son équilibre. Elle le faisait garder les pieds sur terre. Il aurait dû s'en souvenir avant de lancer le plan, il aurait dû prévoir cette faille.

Elle était en danger à cause de lui, et elle ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour le laisser la protéger. Il était même probable qu'elle l'évite désormais.

Une bouffée de colère monta en lui, décimant toute inquiétude. Il haïssait John LeRouge plus que tout au monde, parce qu'il avait tout détruit, et parce qu'il continuait. Il l'isolait, jour après jour, il le menait vers la folie. Et ça devait cesser, il devait le tuer, en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Il mènerait le plan jusqu'au bout, il devait chasser Lisbon de ses pensées, c'était la meilleure façon de la protéger. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur Kelly, pour atteindre John LeRouge, il fallait le mettre en colère, le forcer à sortir de l'ombre pour le coincer. Le reste ne devait plus compter, son objectif se rapprochait, il ne fuirait pas.

Il s'endormit finalement pour quelques heures, sur ses promesses de vengeance et de violence.

* * *

Lorsque Kelly ouvrit les yeux vers dix heures, elle sentit avec délice que Jane avait préparé un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Elle attrapa sa robe de chambre, s'emmitoufla dedans, glissa dans ses chaussons, puis quitta l'atmosphère feutrée de sa chambre.

Jane était assis dans la cuisine, un roman à la main, et l'accueillit d'un sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire et attrapa la cafetière. Il avait même fait le café, et elle avait beau savoir qu'il était un bon faiseur de petit déjeuner, ça restait un réel plaisir à chaque fois. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, à droite de lui et déjeuna en silence, le laissant replonger dans le roman qu'il lisait. Elle reconnut l'un de ses romans et sourit légèrement. Patrick Jane n'aimait pas les romans policiers, il devait vraiment s'être ennuyé.

-Il y a eu de nouvelles photos hier, déclara-t-il en posant finalement son livre.

Elle attrapa sa tasse de café pour en boire une gorgée de plus puis reporta son attention sur lui.

-Et ? s'enquit-elle.

-Il y avait des photos de toi toute seule, il ne te suit pas que quand tu es avec moi, avoua-t-il.

-Et dire que j'ai osé me sentir seule, ironisa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Kelly, tu dois prendre cette histoire au sérieux, protesta-t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas Patrick, je sais ce que je fais, je sais le contrat que j'ai signé. Et puis je suis toujours armée, je suis surentraînée… Je ne risque rien.

-Tu risques tout Kelly, il est dangereux.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais ne t'en occupes pas. Tu veux l'attraper, je t'en offre l'opportunité. Maintenant, dis-moi : pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

Il parut vexé de ne pas pouvoir continuer sur le sujet qui l'intéressait mais n'insista pas. Il se contenta de jouer avec une cuillère du bout des doigts pendant un moment avant de finalement répondre.

-Le ton est plus ou moins monté avec Lisbon, alors je vais éviter de retourner au CBI. Mais ça n'est pas plus mal, ça nous permettra d'approfondir le plan.

-Et tu m'emmèneras où ? sourit-elle.

-Peut-être à la plage, pour ce qui est de te surprendre, j'userai d'improvisation.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reposa sa tasse.

-Pourquoi tu t'es fâché avec elle ?

-Divergence d'opinions.

-Encore et toujours. A quel sujet cette fois ?

-Dans les photos, il y en avait une de Lisbon et moi, avoua-t-il à regret.

Kelly parut remuée par la révélation et dut boire de nouvelles gorgées de café pour reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions.

-Elle est importante pour toi..?

-Je travaille avec elle depuis des années, et j'ai confiance en elle.

Elle acquiesça, profondément songeuse.

-Tu crois qu'il va s'en prendre à elle ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais comme il est fort probable qu'elle m'évite désormais, il y a des chances pour qu'elle soit libérée de tout danger d'ici peu de temps.

-Tant mieux, assura Kelly en finissant sa tasse.

Elle se leva pour débarrasser la table alors que Jane gardait les yeux dans le vague, un peu perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer la réaction de Kelly. Il sentait que quelque chose la gênait dans cette situation, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Il se souvint de ce que Lisbon avait dit : Kelly était éprise de lui. Ça lui était apparu ridicule, mais à cet instant la jalousie paraissait être une raison valable au comportement étrange de la jeune femme. En tout cas il ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

-Tu abandonnes l'enquête ? demanda distraitement Kelly tout en continuant de s'activer.

-J'ai mis Lisbon sur des pistes, ils se débrouilleront sans moi.

-T'as obtenu quelque chose de ton suspect alors, en déduisit-elle avec sans doute l'espoir d'amener un sujet plus léger dans la conversation.

-Pas grand-chose en fait, juste qu'il a trempé dans les affaires de jeunesse de Ferguson. Je ne sais pas encore s'il fournissait les armes ou la drogue, mais c'est soit l'un soit l'autre pour qu'il ait des preuves de l'ancienne appartenance de Ferguson à un gang.

-Comment il s'appelle ? s'enquit Kelly en se rapprochant, les yeux fixés sur l'essuie-main qu'elle tenait. Je peux peut-être demander à mes supérieurs s'ils ont entendu parler de lui.

-Slevin Burry. Mais s'ils savent quelque chose, ne l'envoie pas directement à Lisbon. Si elle sait que je t'ai parlé de l'enquête, la situation va s'aggraver.

Kelly acquiesça, compréhensive, puis retrouva un sourire bien moins professionnel.

-Je vais m'habiller, on part à quelle heure ?

-Dès que tu es prête, répondit-il dans un début de sourire.

Elle parut satisfaite de sa réponse et disparut de la cuisine.

* * *

Cho, VanPelt et Rigsby échangèrent nombre de regards entendus au cours de la journée. Ils avaient vite remarqué que leur supérieure était sur les nerfs. Elle avait consommé plus de cafés que d'habitude, avait été irritable avec tout le monde, s'était apparemment querellée avec Hightower, et avait été intraitable dans les tâches qu'elle leur avait donné.

Personne ne s'était risqué à parler de Jane, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Le consultant avait été absent et Lisbon n'y avait fait aucune allusion. Elle s'était fait remplacer pour sa surveillance de la journée sans donner de motif, mais tous devinaient qu'ils avaient dû s'accrocher.

-C'est toi qui devrais lui en parler Cho, insistait VanPelt. Elle ne le prend jamais mal quand ça vient de toi. Elle connaît ta franchise.

-Grace a raison vieux, rajoutait Rigsby, venant de toi, elle le prendra bien.

Peu après midi, l'asiatique finit par céder, agacé de s'entendre répéter les mêmes choses toutes les demi-heures. Il se leva de son bureau et frappa à la porte de Lisbon. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et termina ce qu'elle écrivait sur ordinateur avant de lui accorder toute son attention.

-On se demandait ce qui s'est passé avec Jane, dit-il avec flegme.

-Il préfère se consacrer à Wallace, pour en finir au plus vite, mentit-elle à moitié. A ce sujet, du nouveau sur la prise des photos ?

-Celles prises par la fenêtre, il n'y a pas d'étages fixes, il y en a de prises d'en face, d'autres en contreplongées… On n'a aucune piste sur sa situation exacte dans l'immeuble. Et il n'y a aucune empreinte sur les photos.

-Pas étonnant, marmonna Lisbon. Du nouveau sur l'affaire Ferguson ?

-VanPelt et Rigsby ont repéré la sœur sur plusieurs vidéosurveillances et personne n'a payé la caution de Slevin Burry, il est toujours à disposition.

-Tu as trouvé quoi pour le retenir ?

-Entrave à la justice, il nous a caché des éléments importants.

-Bien. Demande à Rigsby et VanPelt d'éplucher le passé de Ferguson, si ça se trouve Burry n'est pas le seul fantôme. Tu es de surveillance cet après-midi ?

-Je dois partir à dix-sept heures, je peux tenter de voir si Prudie Ferguson était seule en boîte en attendant ? suggéra Cho.

-Bonne idée, approuva sa supérieure.

Cho acquiesça, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Cho, le rappela-t-elle, si tu vois Jane et Wallace se séparer, tu suis Wallace, pas Jane. Il se débrouillera tout seul, la protection de Wallace est prioritaire.

L'asiatique accepta silencieusement la directive et quitta le bureau, laissant Lisbon songer à l'ordre qu'elle venait de donner. Aurait-elle à le regretter ? Sûrement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son tiroir qui fermait à clef et soupira. Elle alluma son broyeur, ouvrit le tiroir, et en sortit des photos…

Elle parlant à Nathan Ferguson devant le CBI, elle riant avec Jane sur le parking du CBI, Jane et elle devant chez elle, elle en train de rentrer chez elle, elle sur le parking de la boîte de nuit avec Jane…

Elle les remit dans l'enveloppe qui était arrivée le matin-même, puis glissa le tout dans le broyeur qui effaça toute trace de son mensonge.

C'était sûrement mieux comme ça, se dit-elle avant de se remettre au travail.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ! =)

L'aperçu du chapitre 11, pas très grandiose, je l'avoue, mais le 11 est le plus court de tous mes chapitres et si j'avais cité un autre moment, ça aurait été spoiler total...:

_"-Dix dollars que Lisbon le menace de son arme pour qu'il n'entre pas, déclara Rigsby en se tournant vers Cho._

_-Rigsby ! s'indigna VanPelt._

_-Ok, approuva Cho, dix qu'elle le laisse rentrer et qu'elle le menace pour le faire sortir quelques minutes après._

_-Vous êtes ignobles ! Et si elle le laisse entrer, vous perdez tous les deux."_

Rendez-vous Lundi midi, d'ici là portez-vous bien ! =)


	12. S1 Blood

Hello-o ! Me voici pour ce chapitre au titre évocateur et qui n'est pas très long mais qui j'espère vous... -_oh allez, j'ose l'affront !_- j'espère qu'il vous plaira. =)

Des énoooormes mercis à **Gavroche31**, **LAurore**, **leelou09**, **Sweetylove30**, **Totallyfan **(toujours pas remise !), **Ship-o-Romane, ****janeandteresa **et **Pasca !**

**mymy**: Très très contente de lire ça ! Merci beaucoup ! :)

**Calypsoh**: J'ai adoré ton début de review! lol et toute la suite d'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup ri. ^^ Pour parler de l'enquête, sache que même si elle paraît secondaire en ce moment, elle va quelque part. (si si je te jure !) Ta tirade sur la situation... incompréhensible à la première lecture, tu as la palme d'or ! :) Je suis super heureuse que tu ais aimé le passage des photos et surtout que ce paragraphe soit ton coup de coeur n°1. :) "_La Faille_" expliqué... c'est encore plus complexe figure-toi, parce que mon cerveau il est compliqué... ^^' L'assimilation Cho-Jiminy Cricket= du bonheur ! :D Oh et je suis en totale admiration pour ta lecture de la fin avec le broyeur ! - Tu peux toujours être un virus et t'infiltrer sur mon ordi, tu ne trouverais rien très chère, tout est en sécurité sur mon ordi portable ! lol Merci, des milliards de mercis, tes reviews pleines d'humour et d'analyses sont un plaisir dont je ne me lasse pas ! :)

**FewTime**: Wow ! Quelle review ! :) D'abord, dis-toi que les chapitres de la sphère 2 (ohlala ça y est je recommence...) sont plus longs que ceux-ci. :) L'enquête paraît un peu en fond j'avoue, pourtant elle reste importante dans mon intrigue, promis ! Comme je l'ai dit à d'autres personnes, je n'en ai pas fini avec ma justification de titre, mais je suis contente que tu ais apprécié. J'ai aussi lu que la dispute t'avait paru proche de leur psychologie, j'en suis flattée. :) Oh, et tu as bien fait de lire de l'ironie dans la dernière phrase de Lisbon pour Jane, c'était ce que j'avais en tête ! Lisbon/Kelly... je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire si ce n'est que si j'en parle, je spoile..! :) Je crois avoir réussi à tout comprendre, ton enthousiasme m'a fait sourire :) [et je ne sais pas si tu as vu dans les reviews, mais tu as fait rire Enjoy aussi ! :)] _MERCI _! (Je ne te le dirai jamais assez.)

**Enjoy**: Figure-toi que j'ai moi aussi l'habitude de déjeuner en lisant des fictions ! J'espère réussir à l'avenir à détrôner ce chapitre en tant que préféré, bien que je sois ravie qu'il le soit ! :) Oh, et pour ce qui est du titre, tout est en effet bien ficelé dans mon esprit compliqué, dis-toi que c'est même encore plus compliqué que ça ! Ne me poursuis pas en justice maintenant et réserve ta sentence pour le prochain chapitre, crois-moi... lol Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !

**Cdt63**: Wow j'ai été très heureuse de lire ta review ! Très très heureuse même ! :) Il y a bien anguille sous roche pour Red John mais je n'en dis pas plus. Oh, et je suis en prépa littéraire, deuxième année. ^^' Je comprends que tu sois partie ! La plupart du temps j'écris pendant les cours qui m'ennuient et la nuit, voilà pourquoi je peux bosser et écrire autant en même temps. :) Oh et merci de me faire savoir que tu as apprécié ma série d'OS et le premier de la nouvelle série, tu m'en vois ravie, vraiment ! ^^ Bonne semaine à toi aussi et merci beaucoup surtout ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Blood :

Cinq jours passèrent sans grande avancée. Rigsby et VanPelt avaient fait la liste des anciens ennemis d'Edward Ferguson et des différentes histoires dans lesquelles il était possible qu'il ait trempé dans sa jeunesse. Cho avait remplacé Lisbon lors de toutes ses surveillances de Jane et Kelly. Lisbon s'était enterrée dans le travail. Jane n'était pas revenu au CBI. Et tout commençait à sembler vide.

Les photos arrivèrent tous les deux jours, mais il n'y en eut plus de Lisbon.

Le matin où Jane revint enfin au CBI, ses collègues lui tombèrent dessus pour lui faire la morale, tous trois frustrés qu'il les ait négligés.

-Je sais je sais, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

-T'as intérêt à mettre le paquet pour qu'on te pardonne, marmonna Rigsby.

-Il plaisante, précisa Cho, paye-lui à manger et tu es pardonné.

-Hey ! protesta le gourmand de la bande sous les rires de ses amis.

-Je ne compte pas vous acheter, mais pourquoi ne pas sortir manger ensemble ce soir ? suggéra Jane.

-Et Kelly ? s'enquit VanPelt.

-Je lui téléphonerai dans l'après-midi, elle comprendra.

-Si tu payes tout, c'est d'accord, accepta Cho.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est prévu, sourit le consultant.

-Je vais prévenir Lisbon dans ce cas, sourit Grace.

-Ça ne servirait à rien, marmotta Jane. Elle dira non.

-Ne sois pas défaitiste, je vais lui demander quand même.

La rousse disparut avant que Jane n'ait pu protester. Il soupira et se dirigea vers son divan.

-Alors ? Du nouveau sur l'affaire Ferguson ? s'enquit-il.

-Quelques vieux ennemis découverts, mais sinon on piétine, avoua Rigsby.

-Les vieux ennemis ça donne quoi ?

-Tous plus ou moins en prison, le reste a quitté l'Etat de Californie pour changer de vie. D'après Lisbon ça n'est pas une piste à suivre.

-Slevin Burry est sorti avant-hier, ajouta Cho.

-Bah, ça n'était sûrement pas lui, les rassura Jane, c'est un lâche et il va vite se cacher. Donc pas de nouveau suspect ?

-Lisbon veut qu'on reprenne tout ce qu'on a depuis le début, Rigsby et moi devons réinterroger la famille. On part bientôt.

Jane acquiesça et s'apprêta à reposer une question, lorsque Grace revint, la mine renfrognée.

-Lisbon ne viendra pas avec nous ce soir, marmonna-t-elle.

-Elle a été grossière ? s'enquit Jane.

-Elle t'a insulté, avoua Grace en grimaçant.

-Meh, je m'en remettrai, la rassura-t-il en faisant un signe de main désinvolte.

La rousse acquiesça et se rassit à son bureau. Jane s'assit finalement sur son divan mais avant de s'allonger précisa les détails de leur sortie :

-On se retrouve devant le CBI à dix-neuf heures, ça vous va ?

Tout le monde accepta avec un léger sourire, ravi de revoir le consultant parmi eux. Cho et Rigsby finirent par partir alors que Grace se remettait au travail. Jane en profita pour s'allonger et piquer un somme, fidèle aux habitudes.

Il passa l'après-midi à somnoler, se balader dans les bureaux, embêter Grace... Puis, en fin d'après-midi, il se recoucha pour se reposer d'activités si intenses.

* * *

Il fut réveillé environ une demi-heure plus tard par une voix familière non loin de lui. Il papillonna des yeux puis les ouvrit finalement et observa les alentours. Il vit Lisbon en train de parler avec VanPelt, assise sur une chaise à côté d'elle. D'après les mots qu'il saisissait, elles parlaient de l'enquête en cours.

Il se redressa sur son canapé et vit Lisbon jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Le voyant réveillé, elle se leva, écourta sa discussion avec VanPelt et disparut vers la cuisine. Jane croisa le regard navré de la rousse et soupira, se levant pour se diriger vers la cuisine à son tour.

-Bonjour Lisbon, salua-t-il d'un ton neutre tout en ouvrant le placard à thé.

-Jane, marmotta-t-elle plutôt rudement.

Du côté du bureau, Rigsby et Cho refirent apparition et s'approchèrent de VanPelt en jetant de furtifs coups d'œil vers la cuisine où ils avaient vu Jane et Lisbon échanger des mots sur un ton peu amical.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Rigsby.

-Papa et maman se disputent, c'est évident, marmonna Cho. _(1)_

-Jane a pourtant été poli, assura la rousse. Enfin... au début… quand il lui a dit bonjour, termina-t-elle dans la confusion, une grimace sur le visage.

Dans la cuisine, Lisbon s'était tue, préférant un silence lourd de sens à des insultes.

-Vous allez me faire la tête encore longtemps ? soupira finalement Jane en arrêtant la bouilloire.

-Il ne s'agit pas de vous faire la tête Jane, il s'agit de vous et des limites à ne pas franchir.

-Bien, restez butée.

Il versa l'eau chauffée dans sa tasse alors qu'elle s'éloignait sans rien ajouter. Il nota amèrement qu'elle n'avait pas tourné le regard vers lui une seule fois. Lisbon n'avait jamais été en colère contre lui à ce point. Toute cette histoire lui faisait battre des records la concernant. Mais tout serait bientôt fini, le piège se refermait avec le nombre de photos qui augmentait.

Il sentit son alliance le brûler, un peu comme un avertissement, une réprimande, et il fit machinalement tourner l'anneau autour de son doigt. Puis il haussa les épaules et emmena sa tasse de thé vers son divan. Ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, la tension le rendait encore plus paranoïaque.

* * *

Vers vingt heures, Rigsby, Cho, VanPelt et Jane étaient installés à la table d'une pizzeria et riaient du dernier tour en date de Jane consistant à faire disparaître n'importe quel objet de leur table.

L'interrogatoire de la famille n'avait rien donné et les recherches de VanPelt sur l'entreprise d'Edward Ferguson étaient restées infructueuses. Les agents du CBI passaient donc leur frustration face à cette enquête dans la bonne humeur que leur communiquait Jane.

Tous purent raconter leurs anecdotes, humiliantes ou juste amusantes, et ils rirent comme ça ne leur était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

Jane fut repris par ses idées sombres aux alentours du dessert. Tous ces gens autour de lui, ces gens qui comptaient sur lui, qui l'aimaient… Ne signifiaient-ils rien pour lui ? Il se conduisait en solitaire, piétinant les autres par son intelligence et son égoïsme, obnubilé par la vengeance… Mais n'y avait-il pas au fond des sentiments plus grands encore présents en lui ? La douceur de Grace, le sourire rare de Cho, les imbécilités de Rigsby, ils comptaient pour lui, ils étaient ses amis, et il n'en était pas digne. Il les avait oubliés dès lors que John LeRouge était entré en jeu une fois de plus, il s'était encore laissé aveugler. Il les avait rejetés et ils l'avaient encore pardonné. Il le sentait au fond de lui, il le sentait douloureusement, ils le pardonneraient toujours, même quand il ne le mériterait pas. Parce qu'ils l'aimaient, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas que ses amis, ils étaient sa famille.

Il avait erré tant d'années qu'il avait pensé ne plus avoir de foyer, mais c'était faux. Il était chez lui dès lors qu'il était avec eux, ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait à vivre, tout ce qu'il avait de bon en lui.

Et par égoïsme, vengeance, violence, il allait les trahir. Il savait qu'il n'en serait pas autrement.

-Eh Jane, tu rêves ? l'interrompit Grace en posant un doigt léger sur son avant-bras pour attirer son attention.

-J'ai dû boire un peu trop de vin, plaisanta-t-il en souriant, de retour parmi eux.

-Ah ah ! Je savais que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool plus que moi ! se moqua Rigsby, un air de gamin heureux sur le visage.

-J'en serais à ma sixième bouteille que tu t'écraserais sur ta deuxième, persifla le consultant.

-Tu veux parier ?

-Pas de pari, les arrêta VanPelt. Si Lisbon vous voit amochés demain, elle vous remontera les bretelles.

-Elle a raison Jane, intervint Cho, t'as pas besoin de t'attirer encore plus les foudres de Lisbon.

Jane ne répondit pas, fixant son assiette à dessert sans la voir. Les trois agents échangèrent des regards navrés et ce fut encore la douce voix de Grace qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

-Peut-être que si tu lui amènes un dessert chocolaté, ça la fera changer d'avis ? suggéra-t-elle gentiment.

Jane eut un sourire un peu amer, quelque chose s'était coincé dans sa gorge alors qu'il regardait son dessert encore intact.

-Tu dois avoir raison, approuva-t-il finalement, de toute façon je n'ai plus assez faim pour le manger. Je vais passer par chez elle le lui proposer.

-Bonne idée, approuva Rigsby.

-Le chocolat ça marche toujours avec les femmes sur les nerfs, renchérit Cho.

Il recueillit un regard blasé de VanPelt mais ne s'en émut pas, fidèle à lui-même. Jane acquiesça et appela le serveur pour payer l'addition.

-Désolé d'écourter les retrouvailles, s'excusa-t-il auprès de ses amis.

-T'en fais pas, le rassura Grace dans un sourire.

-Bon courage ! lui lança Rigsby alors que le blond s'éloignait déjà -non sans avoir déposé de quoi payer l'addition.

Jane les salua d'un signe de main et d'un sourire plein de gratitude, puis sortit du restaurant.

-Dix dollars qu'elle le menace de son arme pour pas qu'il entre, déclara Rigsby en se tournant vers Cho.

-Rigsby ! s'indigna VanPelt.

-Ok, approuva Cho, dix qu'elle le laisse rentrer et qu'elle le menace pour le faire sortir quelques minutes après.

-Vous êtes ignobles ! Et si elle le laisse entrer, vous perdez tous les deux.

Cho et Rigsby échangèrent un regard amusé.

-Tu paries combien ? lança Rigsby en riant.

Il recueillit un regard noir de la rousse, puis ils sortirent tous trois du restaurant quelques instants plus tard, ravis d'avoir retrouvé leur insupportable consultant.

* * *

Jane se gara devant la maison de Lisbon et tergiversa un moment avant de sortir. Il s'attendait à être reçu par une arme à feu et il détestait l'idée. Non seulement parce que les armes n'étaient pas son fort, mais aussi parce que Lisbon pointant une arme sur lui n'était pas son fantasme le plus fou. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui en veuille au point de le chasser de sa vie, il savait qu'il avait mal agi, mais il avait voulu agir pour la protéger.

L'idée l'arrêta. Et si John LeRouge l'avait suivi et s'imaginait que Lisbon comptait autant que Kelly pour lui ? Il allait mettre la brunette encore plus en danger. Venir ici n'était pas l'idée du siècle s'il voulait écarter Lisbon de la ligne de mire du tueur en série.

Mais il détestait être en froid avec elle. Bien sûr elle l'exaspérait, elle le mettait hors de lui même, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son plan, mais elle comptait. Quand tout serait fini, il voulait pouvoir revenir vers elle et non pas la perdre dans la lutte.

Il combattit mentalement, pesant les pour et les contre, puis il sortit de sa voiture en se traitant de fou paranoïaque. John LeRouge n'allait pas guider sa vie, il était libre de se réconcilier avec Lisbon s'il le souhaitait… Et il le souhaitait.

Il frappait à la porte l'instant suivant, un morceau de gâteau au chocolat enveloppé dans une serviette, elle-même posée dans sa main.

Il eut le même pressentiment que plus tôt dans la cuisine du CBI quand la porte s'ouvrit après qu'il ait frappé. Il vit que tout était plongé dans le noir et fronça les sourcils.

-Lisbon ? appela-t-il en poussant la porte.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. La peur monta.

-Lisbon ? insista-t-il en entrant.

Le noir ne lui donna aucun indice, il chercha donc l'interrupteur sur le mur en tâtonnant. Il finit par le trouver et cligna des yeux, agressé par la lumière soudaine et vive.

Un champ de bataille s'offrit à sa vue. La table était renversée, une étagère aussi, plusieurs chaises étaient cassées, le canapé et les fauteuils avaient été déplacés n'importe comment.

Il déglutit alors que la peur envahissait chaque pore de sa peau.

-Lisbon ? continua-t-il d'appeler vainement.

Il ne sut pas où il trouva le courage de monter les escaliers. Sa progression fut lente et il n'avait qu'une seule peur : voir un papier blanc collé sur une porte.

Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en arrivant sur le palier. Il les rouvrit avec lenteur, la peur engourdissant ses perceptions.

Il n'y avait aucun papier sur aucune porte. En revanche, la chambre de Lisbon était ouverte. Il s'approcha et alluma la lumière. Il régnait un véritable capharnaüm, les draps gisaient à ses pieds, le matelas était de travers, les tables de nuit renversées, et les bibelots éparpillés. Un réveil arrêté sur neuf heures vingt lui indiqua que la disparition de Lisbon remontait à une heure et demie au moins.

Puis il regarda de plus près le sol et vit des gouttes de sang. Son estomac se retourna alors qu'il se pliait en deux. Il dut se laisser glisser contre le mur pour calmer la nausée. Il ferma les yeux en espérant que les murs arrêteraient de danser, comme s'ils se moquaient de lui. Mais les choses empirèrent, la nausée partit vite, elle fut remplacée par l'accablant désespoir, la douleur, le chagrin.

Jane sortit son téléphone et appela Cho pour qu'il vienne à son secours, ou plutôt à celui de Lisbon. Il se sentit impuissant, dépendant. Et il haïssait cela.

En attendant l'arrivée de Cho, il essaya de grappiller des indices, pour ne pas basculer à nouveau dans la souffrance. Il fit toutes les pièces, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait le mieux plutôt que sur le fait qu'il avait terriblement peur, sur le fait qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Malgré toute sa volonté, lorsqu'il découvrit au milieu du salon une croix en or familière, son cœur se brisa.

* * *

L'auteur s'excuse pour un chapitre aussi ridiculement petit, l'auteur postera vite le prochain pour pallier à cet affront... Avant de me tuer, vous me laissez vos avis ? =D [Prochain post mercredi matin.]

_1 : Je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ai réattribué cette merveilleuse réplique de la série _'Castle' _à notre ami... _[_**Nono2b**, je pense à toi ! :)_]

Votre aperçu du chapitre 12, dont le nom est _Red Understanding_:

_"- [...] Lisbon est quelque part prisonnière d'un cinglé, on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! s'agaça Rigsby._

_-Vous faire virer pour vice de procédure n'arrangera rien, insista Jane._

_-Attends, je rêve, c'est toi qui nous parle de la loi et des procédures ? ironisa Rigsby._

_-Tu préfères foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir, louper une occasion de sauver Lisbon par bêtise et être responsable de sa mort ? rétorqua le consultant non sans agressivité."_

PS: En passant, certaines d'entre vous ont battu des records en longueur de reviews, ma mâchoire s'en est décrochée ! (Fallait que je le dise désolée...^^')


	13. S1 Red Understanding

_Nom d'un surfeur australien !_ C'est à partir de ce chapitre que vous allez décider si oui ou non vous me détestez... J'ai _peur_ euh. Du coup, pour arrêter de passer mes journées à stresser, je poste maintenant. (_Pa-thé-ti-que_.) Vos reviews sont toutes si fantastiques que je me dis que je vais vous décevoir avec le dénouement de toute cette intrigue... Ne me tuez pas, ayez pitié ! =(

... C'était le cri du coeur de l'auteur, après cette intervention trèèèès pertinente, elle vous remercie des milliers de fois pour vos adorables attentions ! =D [Et oui, sa schizophrénie va très bien !]

Des centaines de milliers de mercis à **Totallyfan**, **LAurore**, **Gavroche31**, **TMLadyinred**, **Nono2b**, **Ship-o-Romane**, **Mlle HuddyAddict**, **leelou09**, **Sweetylove30 **et **janeandteresa**. =D

**FewTime**: Désolée d'avoir joué avec tes nerfs... La réponse à ce qui te chiffonne sur Lisbon et Kelly, c'est dans ce chapitre. :) - Sois sûre que Lisbon a été terrible avec la pauvre Grace... - Je suis fière de moi (oui oui fière) parce que j'avais peur que ma façon de mettre Cho en scène déplaise et en fait tu me dis que non. - Je n'ai pas résisté à la référence à Castle même si elle n'est pas forcément justifiée... mais bon si elle t'a plu ! :) J'ai bien aimé les aléas de tes émotions envers Jane.^^ Et je dois avouer que pour les retrouvailles, ce sont ces épisodes qui m'ont inspirée. :) Je ne peux pas trop commenter l'enlèvement sans spoiler... les réponses sont dans le chapitre. :) Oh, et moi j'adore tes réactions à chaud, ça me va très bien, je te jure ! =D [Ps: je ne sais pas ce qui t'attend le 31 mars, mais je me permets de te souhaiter quand même du courage.] Merci FewTime, mille mercis. =)

**newreaderhere**: ... Désolée... ^^' J'espère que celui-ci te plaira ! :)

**Pasca**: Bon, alors je vais continuer à poster, comme ça je reste en vie. (Ta logique me plaît, je te jure. ^^) Des gosses de Jane et Lisbon ? Un coup à épuiser le stock de nounous de toute la Californie ! XD J'espère que la suite te plaira, et merci surtout !

**Enjoy**: Wow ! Merci ! =D Tes reviews me font toujours voir ce que j'écris sous un jour différent, j'ai presque l'impression d'être douée. (Enfin juste au moment où je lis ta review en fait, une fois devant ce que je fais... lol) J'ai pas résisté à la référence à Castle, donc je suis contente que tu l'ais apprécié ! Encore merci en tout cas. :)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Red Understanding :

La croix serrée au creux de sa main jusqu'à en imprimer les motifs sur sa peau, Jane tentait de maîtriser sa colère face aux questions idiotes qu'on lui posait depuis une demi-heure désormais.

Cho était arrivé rapidement, suivi presque aussitôt de VanPelt puis de Rigsby. Ils avaient écouté tout ce que Jane savait avant d'appeler Hightower qui leur avait envoyé une équipe en renfort et des scientifiques.

-Ecoutez, expliqua Jane pour la énième fois, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle devait être dans sa chambre quand quelqu'un est entré, elle s'est débattue, elle a été traînée dans le salon où elle a dû recommencer à se battre mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de se faire enlever. Maintenant, plutôt que de perdre votre temps à m'ennuyer, retrouvez-la !

-Calme-toi Jane, lui souffla Grace en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Du nouveau ? s'enquit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-L'équipe scientifique prélève des échantillons, ils pensent que c'est le travail d'une seule personne. Rigsby va éplucher les dossiers pour voir qui peut en vouloir à Lisbon, et Cho va superviser toutes les recherches… Tu penses que c'est John LeRouge ?

Il hésita avant de répondre. Il s'était posé la question des centaines de fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte de Lisbon.

-Je pense que si c'est lui, on le saura bien assez vite, il revendiquera son geste.

-Tu crois qu'il va…

-La tuer ? termina-t-il à sa place. Si c'est lui, oui.

Il avait parlé plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il s'en voulait, autant qu'il en voulait à Lisbon. Elle aurait dû le laisser la protéger, et lui aurait dû prévenir Hightower. Rien ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas été aveuglé par son orgueil. Il avait voulu coincer John LeRouge à lui tout seul, en finir au plus vite, et il récoltait une fois encore la tragédie de sa folie.

-Je dois rentrer au bureau pour aider Rigsby et attendre le rapport de la scientifique, reprit Grace en tentant de se montrer calme et détachée.

-Je te rejoins, acquiesça-t-il.

Elle accepta silencieusement et repartit vers sa voiture. Jane resta un moment devant la maison envahie d'étrangers, puis, après avoir glissé la croix de Lisbon dans sa poche, il tourna les talons et monta dans sa DS.

Il jeta la serviette et le dessert par la fenêtre en cours de chemin, un peu comme on abandonne ses illusions au bord de la route.

* * *

Le bruit empêchait Jane de réfléchir et c'était bien la première fois. Il était désormais deux heures du matin mais VanPelt, Rigsby et Cho s'agitaient sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Ils jonglaient de dossiers en dossiers, de rapports en rapports, accumulant les tasses de café et les soupirs sans jamais s'arrêter.

La scientifique les avait prévenus que le sang retrouvé dans l'appartement était bien celui de Lisbon. Le kidnappeur avait dû selon eux porter des gants car il n'y avait que les empreintes de Lisbon dans le capharnaüm. Ils avaient juste relevé une empreinte de basket dans l'entrée dont la semelle était trop grande pour appartenir à Lisbon. Il n'y avait rien de plus.

Jane avait beau chercher, la seule personne qu'il savait capable de ce geste était John LeRouge. Il avait menacé Lisbon avec cette photo, cette mise en garde. Mais il était sûr que le psychopathe se serait manifesté pour faire savoir son méfait, le savourer. Et puis pourquoi Lisbon et pas Kelly ?

Il se redressa de son divan aussitôt.

-Où est Kelly ? demanda-t-il.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de leurs actions respectives pour le dévisager avec horreur. Dans l'agitation, ils avaient oublié la jeune femme. Croisant leurs regards, Jane sortit immédiatement son portable et chercha le numéro de son amie en hâte.

-Décroche, murmura-t-il comme un ordre, décroche Kelly…

Il n'y eut même pas une sonnerie, il tomba directement sur son répondeur. Il raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur son divan rageusement. VanPelt se précipita sur son ordinateur.

-Je vais voir si je peux la localiser avec ses émetteurs, expliqua-t-elle sans décrocher son regard de l'écran.

Jane se leva pour venir se poster derrière elle. Il se maudissait mille fois, comment n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt à elle ? Si Lisbon était en danger, Kelly devait forcément l'être encore plus.

VanPelt fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce qu'elle voyait.

-Elle est dans son appartement, dit-elle. Les émetteurs sont tous signalés dans sa chambre. Elle a dû éteindre son portable pour la nuit, mais elle n'est pas en danger.

-Appelle quand même l'équipe de surveillance, pour être sûr qu'ils n'ont rien vu d'anormal.

Elle acquiesça et attrapa le téléphone pendant que Jane portait ses doigts à ses lèvres, songeur. Pourquoi s'en prendre à Lisbon et pas à Kelly ? C'était elle qui apparaissait comme la plus proche de lui, pourquoi John LeRouge aurait-il décidé que la brune était plus importante pour lui ?

Certes, c'était vrai : il connaissait Lisbon depuis des années et avait pour elle une grande amitié. Même s'il appréciait beaucoup Kelly et –il devait bien l'avouer– si ce semblant de relation ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment, elle restait le centre de son plan, humaine certes, mais avant tout présente pour qu'il atteigne son but. Lisbon était différente, mais n'ayant pas accès à ses pensées, John LeRouge ne pouvait pas le savoir.

-Jane ?

Il revint sur terre et reporta son attention sur Grace. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à parler.

-L'équipe de surveillance ne l'a pas vue sortir de son immeuble, elle est chez elle.

-Etrange, fit remarquer Rigsby. Pourquoi il s'en prendrait à Lisbon et pas à Kelly ? Le plan est sensé le mener à Kelly.

-Et si ce n'était pas lui ? suggéra Cho. Ça ne ressemble pas à ses procédés habituels.

-Je suis d'accord, avoua Jane, de nouveau pensif.

-Mais si ce n'est pas lui, qui ça peut être ? s'enquit VanPelt, perdue.

Seul un silence songeur lui répondit.

-Peut-être qu'elle a trouvé quelque chose sur l'enquête en cours, déclara finalement Rigsby. Elle est restée plus tard que nous au boulot, elle a peut-être découvert une piste.

-Tu crois qu'on l'aurait enlevée à cause de l'enquête ? s'étonna Grace.

-On ne sait jamais, si ça se trouve elle a déterré un truc et ça a déplu à quelqu'un, insista Rigsby.

-Il faudrait revoir tous les suspects pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ce soir, intervint Cho.

-Je sors la liste des numéros, dit VanPelt en replongeant dans son écran.

-Vous comptez convoquer des gens en pleine nuit ? les coupa Jane.

Ils échangèrent des regards ennuyés, ramenés brutalement sur terre.

-Hightower ne l'autoriserait pas, soupira Grace.

-Mieux vaut attendre demain matin, confirma Jane.

-Et tu suggères quoi ? Qu'on dorme ? s'agaça Rigsby. Lisbon est quelque part prisonnière d'un cinglé, on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire.

-Vous faire virer pour vice de procédure n'arrangera rien.

-Attends, je rêve, c'est toi Jane qui nous parle de la loi et des procédures ? ironisa Rigsby.

-Tu préfères foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir, louper une occasion de sauver Lisbon par bêtise et être responsable de sa mort ? rétorqua Jane non sans agressivité.

Rigsby parut vraiment mal le prendre car il se redressa, comme s'il allait bondir sur le consultant. Cho s'interposa immédiatement.

-On se calme, se disputer n'arrangera rien. On va tous prendre un peu de repos, et demain à la première heure on se met au boulot. Demain soir Lisbon sera avec nous.

VanPelt acquiesça de son mieux, essayant d'être aussi encourageante que son collègue, et la tension retomba entre Rigsby et Jane.

-Désolé, marmotta le grand brun.

-Bah, c'est pas grave, répondit Jane dans un signe vague de la main.

Les trois agents attrapèrent leurs vestes pour partir.

-Tu viens ? s'enquit Grace auprès de Jane.

-Je préfère dormir sur le divan, comme ça je serai déjà sur place, expliqua-t-il dans un sourire piteux.

Ils acquiescèrent, bien qu'un peu hésitants, puis désertèrent l'étage.

Bientôt, le CBI fut plongé dans le noir et seule la lumière du bureau de Jane restait allumée. Il tourna sur lui-même, comme s'il cherchait la solution autour de lui. Puis, son regard se vida, abattu.

Il ouvrit le bureau de Lisbon et se dirigea sans détour vers le divan. Il s'y allongea et chercha une position qui lui paraitrait confortable. Il ferma les yeux et commença à réfléchir, repassant tous les éléments, tous les indices, chaque détail.

Mais bien vite ses pensées furent empoisonnées par des souvenirs. Il les repoussa d'abord, se rappeler des moments importants où elle avait été là, c'était comme l'avouer morte, et il en était hors de question. Puis, il sentit que dans ses visions, il trouvait un peu de réconfort, du courage. Alors il laissa le flot d'images l'envahir, les mots se mêler et Lisbon l'amuser.

Il était inquiet, il ne l'avait plus été à ce point depuis des années et il sentit encore cette affreuse dépendance qu'il ne supportait pas. Il dépendait de son retour, de sa survie. Lisbon était son équilibre, l'éloigner, c'était se condamner à la folie.

Il ne supporta plus les souvenirs, la douleur avait remplacé le soulagement. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour voir l'horloge de Lisbon lui indiquer qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Il quitta le divan pour s'installer sur le fauteuil de sa supérieure, alluma son ordinateur, réussit à deviner son mot de passe, puis commença à éplucher les dossiers en espérant trouver un indice.

* * *

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit l'ascenseur. Cho s'arrêta à l'entrée du bureau, lui accorda un signe de tête, puis partit éplucher les dossiers écrits de Lisbon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ascenseur ramena VanPelt qui, elle aussi sans un bruit, se rassit à son bureau et reprit ses recherches.

Vers cinq heures du matin, Rigsby les rejoignit sans rien dire et attrapa la moitié des dossiers qu'étudiait Cho.

Au final, aucun d'eux ne dormit, bien trop préoccupés par la disparition de leur supérieure et amie. Ils s'étaient promis implicitement de la retrouver, peu importe ce qu'il en coûterait.

* * *

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux difficilement, avec l'impression d'être passée sous un train. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, elle se sentait poisseuse, elle avait froid, sa jambe droite était affreusement douloureuse et son bras gauche ne lui avait jamais paru si férocement présent.

Elle eut du mal à discerner où elle se trouvait, la pièce était éclairée par une simple lampe de chevet posée au sol. Elle était étendue sur un matelas dans un coin d'une petite pièce sans fenêtre. La porte en bois était fermée, sans poignée. Perdue, elle tenta de retracer sa soirée.

Elle se souvenait avoir fait de la paperasse pour envoyer des dossiers en retard aux tribunaux, puis elle se souvenait s'être mise en colère, mais elle ne savait plus vraiment pour quelle raison.

Elle se releva et tenta de marcher. Elle constata avec soulagement que malgré la douleur, elle pouvait poser sa jambe au sol, elle ne devait donc pas être cassée. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte et cogna machinalement dedans en appelant. Personne ne répondit mais elle s'y était attendue au fond. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le matelas et appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière elle, tentant de refaire sa soirée plus scrupuleusement.

Elle s'était mise en colère, sûrement à cause de Jane, mais elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Elle se mettait tellement en colère contre lui qu'elle avait arrêté de compter ou d'essayer de comprendre. Il y avait des gens comme ça, qui étaient capables de faire de vous des ascenseurs émotifs. Elle s'était résignée finalement, mais l'habitude de la colère était restée.

Elle se souvenait que sa colère l'avait menée à un cheminement de pensée particulier mais elle avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, elle ne se rappelait plus. Elle était pourtant sûre que c'était important, crucial même. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose, une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, et elle avait voulu en être sûre parce que ça lui avait paru improbable. Elle se souvenait des sensations au cours de son raisonnement mais plus du sujet… Elle devait avoir pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

Elle laissa tomber cette partie-là des souvenirs, ça reviendrait sûrement. Elle arriva au moment où elle rentrait chez elle. Elle avait écouté des chansons tristes sur le retour, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle avait pensé à son équipe en train de rire avec Jane, et elle s'était traitée d'idiote. Bien sûr qu'elle lui en voulait toujours, mais elle était trop butée pour son propre bien. De plus, elle aurait adoré passer la soirée avec eux, ça l'aurait détendue et un peu éloignée de cette stupide affaire Ferguson qui mobilisait tout son temps et toute son énergie pour au final pas grand-chose.

Elle songea amèrement qu'elle aurait dû être moins idiote et accepter de les accompagner. Elle n'en serait sûrement pas là. Elle espérait que les autres la retrouveraient vite.

Arrivée chez elle, elle n'avait pas fait d'arrêt pour manger et avait décidé qu'elle irait dormir aussitôt, épuisée tant psychologiquement que physiquement. Elle était entrée dans sa chambre, avait déposé son arme, sa plaque, son téléphone… Puis elle avait entendu un craquement sur le palier.

Elle se souvenait n'avoir pas eu le réflexe de reprendre son arme, et une silhouette encagoulée était entrée dans sa chambre. Elle s'était défendue au prix de nombreuses douleurs, elle s'en souvenait.

Mais le reste était flou, elle n'avait que des flashs. Les escaliers, la lutte dans le salon, puis plus rien, le noir, le néant.

Et maintenant elle était là, sans savoir où, sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir à cause de qui. Elle avait un peu froid alors elle attrapa la couverture mise à disposition pour s'y emmitoufler.

Elle pensa fortement à son équipe, elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils sauraient la sortir de là avant que la situation n'empire.

* * *

Le jour se leva sans apporter plus de réponse aux agents du CBI. Dès qu'une heure décente se présenta, les trois agents se séparèrent la liste des suspects de l'affaire Ferguson pour vérifier que tous avaient de solides alibis. Jane se décolla de l'ordinateur de Lisbon à regret, les yeux brillants, un peu fatigués d'avoir fixé l'écran pendant autant de temps. Il fit du café pour ses trois amis et leur distribua les tasses sans les interrompre, puis attrapa une tasse de thé.

Lui, Patrick Jane, était serviable. Il devait vraiment être proche du désespoir, nota-t-il mentalement.

-Ils ont tous des alibis à première vue, soupira VanPelt. Il ne me reste qu'à vérifier, mais tous les miens sont clean je crois.

-Les miens aussi, marmotta Rigsby en noyant sa frustration dans sa tasse de café. Merci Jane, ajouta-t-il.

-Pareil pour moi, mais il y a une exception. Slevin Burry est injoignable. J'ai appelé son patron, il n'est pas venu travailler depuis un moment.

-Il se planque ou il est suspect ? s'enquit Rigsby.

Jane devint soudain songeur. Il se souvenait avoir longtemps réfléchi au cas Burry, cette espèce de lâche au passé de voyou. Il se souvenait s'être demandé s'il avait été revendeur d'armes ou grossiste pour la drogue dans le gang de jeunesse de Ferguson.

Il secoua la tête, chassant sa digression de ses pensées.

-Grace, vérifie si Kelly est encore chez elle s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il à la rousse.

Elle acquiesça et s'exécuta aussitôt.

-Toujours dans sa chambre, elle doit être fatiguée.

Jane acquiesça, pensif, puis sortit son téléphone pour tenter d'appeler Kelly. Il tomba là encore directement sur la messagerie.

-Je n'aime pas trop ne pas savoir si elle est vraiment endormie ou si elle est en danger sans qu'on le sache, avoua-t-il. Je préfère être prudent, je vais aller m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

Les autres acceptèrent, compréhensifs, alors que Jane attrapait sa veste, finissait sa tasse de thé et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

-Prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau ! lança-t-il avant d'être trop loin.

-Ça marche, répondit Cho.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur en priant pour n'avoir pas fatalement négligé Kelly.

* * *

Jane ouvrit le panneau d'électricité à l'étage de son amie et en sortit la clef de secours pour ouvrir son appartement. Il entra et appela la jeune femme.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et sentit son cœur se serrer. Se pouvait-il que la situation soit pire qu'il se l'était imaginée ?

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Kelly et poussa la porte, l'appréhension le gagnait mais il tentait de combattre tout sentiment de peur.

Le lit était vide et il pâlit.

Sur les draps reposaient tranquillement le téléphone, l'arme, et les émetteurs de Kelly. Il pesta, tapant dans le mur au passage. Il s'érafla le majeur qui se mit à saigner légèrement. Il pesta un peu plus et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour passer de l'eau sur sa blessure superficielle.

Il balada son regard autour de lui, son esprit tentant de rester rationnel, à la recherche d'indices qui lui diraient ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il était advenu de Lisbon et de Kelly.

Son regard s'immobilisa sur la petite étagère du miroir, et le mécanisme de sa pensée sembla enfin trouver le rouage manquant.

* * *

Lisbon tourna encore et encore les événements dans sa tête. Elle devait se souvenir, il le fallait. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait découvert était la clef, elle repassait ce début de soirée, elle ressentait la colère et l'associait au visage de Jane.

Elle releva la tête, soudain éclairée.

Elle s'était mise en colère en tombant sur les photos envoyées par John LeRouge. Elle les avait regardées en songeant qu'elle détestait ce plan, que les choses étaient déjà assez compliquées avant, et qu'elle préférait le Jane d'avant : agaçant certes, mais présent pour résoudre les enquêtes.

Mais, en regardant les photos, surtout celles en gros plan, elle se souvenait avoir été choquée par Kelly. Ça lui revenait maintenant, elle faisait les liens. Le doute s'était emparé d'elle alors qu'elle observait ses lèvres. Elle aurait juré que son rouge à lèvres correspondait exactement à celui trouvé dans la chambre d'hôtel d'Edward Ferguson et elle s'était promise de poser la question à Jane au cas où.

Lisbon secoua la tête, toujours assise sur son matelas. Ça paraissait fou bien sûr, après tout Kelly n'avait aucun lien avec l'enquête, mais elle avait cette intuition folle, digne de Jane, qu'elle était la responsable du meurtre d'Edward Ferguson.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le bruit de la porte et sursauta. Elle se leva, ne voulant pas apparaître en position de faiblesse face à son kidnappeur. Elle sentit son cœur se retourner en voyant qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Bonjour agent Lisbon.

-Kelly.

Oh dieu ce qu'elle haïssait Jane et ses plans !

* * *

Ok, alors c'est le moment où: a) Vous me haïssez et refusez de lire une ligne de plus. b) Vous me haïssez... et refusez de lire une ligne de plus... Moi je vous aime bien. ^^'

Aperçu du chapitre 13 "_Bleeding Love_" en ligne jeudi:

_"-Jane..?_

_-Lisbon, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis content de vous entendre, sourit-il doucement._

_-Ça n'est pas réciproque, rétorqua-t-elle, j'ai plutôt dans l'idée de vous arracher la tête quand ça sera fini._

_-C'est une pensée encourageante, gardez-la dans un coin, lui conseilla-t-il."_


	14. S1 Bleeding Love

L'auteur respire, l'auteur vous remercie, l'auteur vous vénère... l'auteur se tait et vous laisse lire... =)

Merci merci merci [...] merci à **Sweetylove30**, **Gavroche31**, **Mlle HuddyAddict**, **leelou09**, **LAurore**, **Totallyfan**, **Ship-o-Romane, ****ShaiArg, ****Nono2b **et **janeandteresa**. Vous êtes _sensass' _! =D

**FewTime**: Désolée pour ta journée de travail... ^^' Je suis _si _contente que tu ais aimé ! J'ai enfin respiré ! Je suis également ravie de lire que les différents aspects et les emboitements t'ont plu. J'ai passé des jours et des jours à relire ce chapitre - et les suivants - pour ajuster les détails... :) Figure-toi que je réserve un rôle à RJ, ça aussi j'ai peur d'ailleurs, mais je crois qu'à partir de maintenant tous les chapitres que je vais poster vont me faire peur, lol. Tu comprendras à la lecture de ce chapitre que j'avais laissé quelques autres très menus indices sur la "trahison" de Kelly. :) Mille mercis, au risque de me répéter !

**Elise**: J'ai adoré ta review, enthousiaste et énergique, elle m'a boostée je te jure ! ^^ Je suis contente que ce retournement de situation t'ait plu ! Et merci surtout !

**newreaderhere**: J'aime bien cette réponse 'c' ! :) Je suis une grande fan d'Agatha Christie, alors je prends super bien le compliment au fait ! :) Merci beaucoup.

**Calypsoh**: Merciiiii ! \o/ Je suis trèèèès contente que tu ais aimé ce retournement de situation. Et ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas décidé de faire de Kelly la méchante de service, elle a ses raisons, donc tu 'fais bien' de te poser des questions. =) Oh, et RJ n'est pas effacé du tableau par Kelly, les photos étaient bien de lui (je peux le dire sans spoiler ça, alors j'en profite =D). Oh et ton compliment me va droit au coeur, même si je ne suis qu'une minable fan de polars à l'esprit compliqué... ^^' Soit dit en passant je suis super heureuse que tu ais lu la croix de Lisbon comme ça, parce qu'elle est la 'clef' qui mène à la sphère 2. (et mince, je recommence...) Oh, et c'est un peu obsessif chez moi cet équilibre entre raison et folie, donc je suis contente de lire que tu n'en es pas lassée... :) En tout cas, que tu sois 'ébahie' par ce que j'ai fait ou pas, sache que je suis en admiration totale de tes reviews. C'est un plaisir à chaque fois, merci. =) (Ps: le fin mot de la sphère ? Je peux te le donner si tu veux, il est court, quatre lettres ! ^^)

**Enjoy**: Merci ! =D Oh, question idiote de ma part mais tu dis que tu relis le prologue, tu parles du prélude ou du prologue ? :) [Parce que le prélude, tu as plus de chance de le comprendre dans la fin de la sphère 2 je ne l'ai peut-être pas précisé...] Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce """suspens""" en tout cas ! Normalement ce chapitre t'apportera des élément de réponse. Oh, et si tu veux connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, ça peut s'arranger, ça ne me coute rien de t'écrire quatre lettres. ^^ Merci encore !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Bleeding Love :

Jane tenait le tube de rouge à lèvres du bout des doigts, comme s'il allait le brûler. Puis il sentit la rage s'insinuer en lui et il eut soudain envie de hurler, en colère contre lui-même. Comment n'avait-il pas fait le lien plus tôt ? Comment avait-il pu s'aveugler ainsi ? Il n'était qu'un égoïste, un fou.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur du CBI et trottina jusqu'aux agents qui travaillaient toujours d'arrache-pied.

-Jane ça va ? s'inquiéta VanPelt en le voyant si blême.

-Kelly a été enlevée ? s'inquiéta Rigsby.

Jane fit signe que non et leva le rouge à lèvres, comme s'ils allaient comprendre.

-C'est Kelly, dit-il. C'est Kelly qui a enlevé Lisbon.

-Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Grace et Rigsby en chœur.

-Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? demanda plus calmement Cho.

-Elle a tué Edward Ferguson. C'est elle l'assassin.

Les autres le dévisagèrent comme s'il venait de parler un langage totalement inconnu. Il soupira et se força à expliquer son raisonnement.

-Dans la chambre d'hôtel de Ferguson, j'ai trouvé un tube de rouge à lèvres. J'ai cru qu'il était à la sœur, Prudie, parce que j'ai vu le même chez elle. Mais c'était celui de Kelly, j'ai été induit en erreur par le hasard. Il y avait d'autres signes et je les ai loupés.

-Quels autres signes ? s'enquit Rigsby.

-Mais elle était avec toi le soir du meurtre, non ? intervint VanPelt.

Jane fit signe que non, s'appuyant contre la table pour continuer son histoire.

-Elle rendait soi-disant visite à ses parents, nous ne nous sommes pas vus pendant plusieurs jours.

-Mais enfin nous n'avons trouvé aucune connexion entre eux… Le nom de Kelly n'est jamais apparu, insista Rigsby.

-Kelly a perdu son jeune frère il y a plusieurs années. Elle rentrait de l'école avec lui au bras de son petit ami, un voyou. Au détour d'une ruelle, le voyou s'est fait tirer dessus mais c'est le petit frère de Kelly qui a pris la balle et qui est mort alors que les autres s'enfuyaient. Ça l'a traumatisée.

Les autres étaient désormais pendus à ses lèvres, avides de compréhension.

-Ça c'est passé à Los Angeles. Et qui a fait ses débuts d'homme d'affaire à Los Angeles ?

-Edward Ferguson, répondit Cho en acquiesçant.

Ils commençaient à comprendre eux aussi, à faire les liens.

-Edward Ferguson était le petit ami voyou à cause de qui le frère de Kelly est mort. Elle s'est vengée, ça explique la violence du meurtre et le fait qu'il ait terminé dans la rue alors même qu'il était déjà mort.

-Elle l'a jeté dans la rue comme pour son frère, c'est ça ? s'enquit Grace.

-Sûrement.

-Mais comment elle a fait pour tout trafiquer ? demanda Rigsby.

-Elle travaille au FBI, ils ont bien plus de gadgets que nous, brouiller les pistes a dû être un jeu d'enfant, répondit Jane en haussant les épaules. En tout cas je comprends pourquoi elle me demandait si souvent si j'avançais dans l'enquête, elle se tenait au courant de mon cheminement. Elle s'était faite un peu distante quand je suis revenu enquêter, et je comprends pourquoi maintenant.

-Mais pourquoi elle a attendu tout ce temps pour se venger ? l'interrogea VanPelt, sceptique.

-Ferguson est un homme d'affaire qui voyage beaucoup, elle a dû apprendre qu'il était dans la même ville qu'elle et n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sentir la colère monter… Le reste est simple, elle l'a localisé et tué.

Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence. Ils venaient de résoudre une enquête mais ils n'en éprouvaient aucune joie. Ils leur manquaient Lisbon pour fêter cette victoire… et l'assassin n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'ils avaient envie de mettre derrière les barreaux.

-Pourquoi enlever Lisbon ? intervint finalement Cho. Quel rapport ?

-Je pense qu'elle nous le fera savoir bientôt, mais j'ai déjà mon idée, avoua le blond.

-Vas-y, partage.

-Je pense qu'elle veut un échange. Cho n'a pas réussi à joindre Burry, c'est parce qu'il se cache. Selon moi Slevin Burry était le fournisseur d'armes du gang, mais aussi celui qui a tiré sur Ferguson et a causé la mort du jeune Wallace. Elle veut le retrouver pour finir de se venger, mais il a dû comprendre qu'elle était à sa recherche et il se cache.

-Tu penses qu'elle veut qu'on le trouve pour elle ? se renseigna Rigsby.

-Oui, et je pense qu'elle veut échanger Lisbon contre Burry.

Un autre silence s'installa alors que tous digéraient les informations. Kelly, la douce Kelly qui inspirait tant confiance, les avait trahis et utilisés. Elle s'était jouée d'eux et avait enlevé Lisbon. Maintenant, elle menaçait sa vie, elle devenait l'ennemie.

Jane se laissa tomber sur son canapé, rongé par la culpabilité. C'était son plan, son stupide plan, et son aveuglement, qui mettaient en danger Lisbon. Il avait accordé sa confiance à une tueuse, une traître, et c'était plus douloureux qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il s'était attaché à Kelly, à ses rires, sa douceur, sa chaleur… Elle avait été une présence féminine inattendue, elle lui avait rappelé qu'un baiser était aussi agréable qu'une étreinte, et qu'il était encore capable de charmer, de rire, de vivre… Elle avait été outil du plan, certes, mais il avait aimé son plan plus que prévu, elle avait été importante, il avait commencé à avoir confiance en elle, à construire une sorte de routine. Son monde nouveau et moins négatif explosait, révélant la ruine, son échec.

Il ne se pardonnerait pas.

* * *

-Tendez vos mains, ordonna Kelly en pointant son arme vers Lisbon.

La brune soupira mais obéit, elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi Kelly agissait ainsi, mieux valait en apprendre plus avant de jouer les héroïnes.

Kelly s'approcha prudemment, la tenant toujours en joug, puis lui passa un bracelet de fer au poignet droit avant de refermer l'autre à un tuyau le long du mur, enchaînant Lisbon à la pièce.

-Je suis désolée agent Lisbon, ce n'est pas contre vous, soupira la jeune femme. Si j'avais pu faire autrement, croyez-moi, j'aurai trouvé.

Lisbon ne répondit pas, d'une part parce qu'elle détestait le moment où le bourreau s'excuse, d'autre part parce qu'elle jugea plus prudent de laisser Kelly venir d'elle-même. La blonde soupira et rangea son arme à feu dans son étui avant d'attraper une chaise et de s'asseoir en face de Lisbon.

-Je vous dois une explication, soupira-t-elle. Je ne prétends pas prêcher votre pardon, ça serait stupide et inapproprié… Mais vous avez le droit de comprendre.

Lisbon acquiesça, l'encourageant à continuer sans vraiment s'impliquer.

-Patrick m'a dit que vous aviez des petits frères, c'est bien le cas ?

-J'en ai trois, avoua la brune d'une voix fermée.

-J'avais un frère moi aussi, Noah. Il avait six ans de moins que moi, et quand on est la grande-sœur, on les protège, hein ? sourit-elle tristement.

Elle vérifia que Lisbon l'écoutait, comme si elle cherchait à se reconnaître en elle, se donner du courage.

-Je n'ai pas su le protéger, il est mort dans mes bras, dans une sale ruelle, pour une cause perdue… Une cause qui ne dépendait pas de nous.

-Je suis désolée, souffla Lisbon.

Elle l'était, au fond. Elle n'osait imaginer la douleur qu'elle aurait ressentie si on lui avait arraché l'un de ses frères. Les voir souffrir à cause de leur père avait toujours été difficile, et elle en frissonnait encore, mais l'idée de perdre l'un d'entre eux était impensable, une douleur qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

-Edward Ferguson était visé, continua Kelly. C'était mon petit ami à l'époque. En tant que jeune mannequin, j'ai forcément porté mon choix sur un rebelle, pour agacer mes parents et me faire de la pub. Le problème c'est qu'il était impliqué dans des affaires louches et son gang le soupçonnait de cacher de l'argent. Ils ont envoyé un homme de main pour l'exécuter, il a tué Noah par erreur.

Elle laissa un léger silence s'installer, les yeux dans le vide. Elle était loin, dans son passé, quelque part dans une ruelle où l'être le plus cher qui soit avait perdu la vie. Elle dut lutter pour revenir à elle et essuya une larme furtive sur sa joue.

-Vous savez ce que ça fait, la lumière qui s'en va, n'est-ce pas ?

Lisbon approuva d'un signe de tête un peu piteux, elle avait mal pour Kelly. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait tué Ferguson, elle ne justifiait rien bien sûr. Elle ne justifierait jamais le besoin de vengeance de Jane, sa violence, il en allait forcément de même pour n'importe qui d'autre. Mais elle imaginait la douleur, elle l'avait vécue pour la dernière fois lorsque Bosco avait perdu la vie, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire basculer et qu'on pouvait ne plus croire en la Justice.

Elle y croyait encore, mais elle savait compatir, malgré sa situation.

-Il avait peur, il m'a demandé si je pouvais venir avec lui, continua finalement sa geôlière. Il avait toujours eu un peu peur du noir et je l'avais toujours rassuré, alors il a pensé tout de suite à moi. Il me voulait près de lui, pour ne pas affronter le noir seul… Il avait peur, et il avait froid.

Kelly se leva de sa chaise et marcha de long en large, sentant la douleur des souvenirs l'assaillir. Elle avait attendu toutes ces années, à se battre, à chercher, à souffrir, et elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance, pas maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à parler.

-Vous savez ce que je lui ai dit ?

-Que là où il allait, il y avait de la lumière, souffla instinctivement Lisbon.

Kelly acquiesça tristement, mais un léger sourire reconnaissant toucha ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour dévisager sa prisonnière.

-Mes derniers mots pour mon petit frère ont été un mensonge, murmura-t-elle. Je lui ai promis la lumière quand il a disparu dans l'ombre. Parfois je sens encore son sang sur mes mains, son corps se relâcher contre moi, et c'est à mon tour de plonger dans l'ombre…

-C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là ? suggéra Lisbon. Vous avez vu Ferguson et vous n'avez plus réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ?

Kelly hocha la tête et se rassit.

-J'ai lu dans le journal qu'il descendait à cet hôtel pour rencontrer le fils du procureur le lendemain. J'étais juste à côté et je ne voyais pas Patrick ce soir-là, alors j'ai décidé d'aller le voir. Au début, je n'avais pas prévu de le tuer, sinon j'aurai emmené mon arme. Mais quand ce bâtard m'a reconnue… Tout est revenu, ma haine a repris le dessus. Il a ri, il m'a dit que ça lui faisait plaisir de me revoir et il m'a demandé si j'étais toujours mannequin. Il m'a même offert un verre en me demandant ce que j'étais devenue depuis ce « petit incident » dans la ruelle… J'ai vu rouge, il a été trop loin. J'ai attrapé un presse livre qui traînait et l'ai frappé. Comme je n'étais pas sûre qu'il soit mort, je l'ai jeté dans la rue, là où il aurait dû finir des années plus tôt.

-Et après ?

-J'ai jeté le presse papier dans le fleuve mais avant je me suis infiltrée dans la salle des vidéosurveillances pour trafiquer les vidéos. Ça a été facile, le gardien était malade, il allait aux toilettes toutes les cinq minutes. Du reste, je savais que votre équipe mènerait l'enquête, je connaissais les relations de Ferguson. Je me suis dit que si j'arrivais à rendre Patrick plus concentré sur son plan, il négligerait l'enquête, et ça a marché pendant un temps… Mais je ne vous avais pas prise en compte dans mon plan. Ça ne m'est pas apparu évident au début, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que vous étiez un problème pour ma sûreté, une faille dans mon plan. Il a une confiance pleine et entière en vous, il le nie bien sûr, mais vous êtes la seule amie qu'il s'autorise. Malgré mes tentatives, il est revenu vers vous, c'était plus fort que lui.

Lisbon ne répondit pas, elle n'avait pas vu les choses comme ça. A vrai dire, elle avait effectivement de l'affection pour son consultant, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais le point de vue de Kelly était déstabilisant pour son monde de certitudes toutes faites. Elle comptait pour Jane, elle le rattachait à la réalité, et ça n'était pas rien. Elle songea qu'elle analyserait avec plus d'acuité ce qu'il en était si elle avait la chance de sortir vivante de sa situation. Il y avait d'autres priorités pour l'instant.

-C'est là que j'ai entendu parler de ce vieux nom, reprit Kelly, Slevin Burry… Le tireur. Il est arrivé comme un fantôme pour me narguer. Plus Patrick en parlait, plus il vous rejoignait dans l'enquête, plus j'ai senti que je devais aller au bout. Le problème c'est que Burry m'a reconnue quand j'ai voulu l'approcher, il a fait le lien avec le meurtre d'Edward, alors il a disparu. Je l'ai cherché bien sûr, mais c'est un rat, il se cache.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Lisbon :

-Vous voulez que mon équipe le trouve pour vous, c'est ça ?

Kelly acquiesça en souriant très légèrement.

-J'assumerai toutes les conséquences, vous savez ? Kidnapping et meurtres, ça m'emmène tout droit en prison, peut-être même jusqu'à la peine de mort. Mais j'assumerai, ça en vaut la peine. Je le fais pour Noah, pour protéger sa mémoire. Je sais que Patrick ne vous laissera pas mourir, il transgressera la loi s'il le faut pour vous sauver. Laisser une crapule mourir en échange de votre vie ne le dérangera pas, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Croyez bien que j'en suis navrée, mais vous êtes mon seul moyen d'arriver à ma délivrance. Je dois tuer Burry.

Lisbon dévisagea la jeune femme, cherchant à sonder son regard pour comprendre toutes les implications de ses aveux. Elle déglutit en voyant la lueur de folie qui brillait au fond des yeux de Kelly, elle connaissait cette lueur pour l'avoir vu tant de fois dans les yeux de Jane. Mais elle savait que jamais Jane ne la dirigerait sciemment contre elle, il la protègerait toujours, il l'avait promis.

Kelly, elle, n'avait rien pour la ramener sur terre, elle s'était perdue quelque part dans sa folie vengeresse, sans espoir de guérison, sans volonté de retour.

-Et si vous vous trompez ? Si Jane ne vous amène pas Burry ? osa-t-elle demander.

-Alors vous mourrez, lâcha calmement Kelly. J'en suis désolée, soyez-en sûre, mais si je vous laisse en vie, je n'aurai aucune chance d'atteindre Burry. Si je vous tue, je prendrai un autre otage, et tout le monde saura ce dont je suis capable. Ça les motivera sans doute.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, Kelly ne plaisantait pas. Elle parlait froidement de sa mort, comme si ce n'était qu'une donnée de marge de son plan, et ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer, ajouta Kelly en se relevant. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Patrick, alors si je peux l'éviter… Je m'arrangerai pour que vous repartiez en vie.

Lisbon eut un sourire ironique bien que piteux. Génial, voilà qui la réjouissait, Kelly tenait à Jane à tel point qu'elle hésiterait à la tuer. Elle sentit de la colère monter en elle et faire bouillonner son sang, si elle sortait d'ici vivante, jamais elle ne laisserait Jane séduire une autre femme. Il en allait de sa santé mentale et physique. Elle ajouta mentalement que si elle sortait, peu importe son état, Jane entendrait parler du pays.

Sa rage seule lui permit de ne pas céder à la peur alors que Kelly la détachait avant de sortir, verrouillant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Lisbon se laissa tomber sur le matelas en massant son poignet douloureux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Ce qu'elle avait redouté depuis le début s'était produit, elle se retrouvait encore une fois embarquée en plein milieu des plans des autres et forcément, ça devait lui retomber dessus.

Le problème résidait sûrement dans le fait que cette fois, sa vie se jouait.

* * *

Jane serra son téléphone dans sa main tout en marchant de long en large devant son canapé. Toutes les deux secondes, il regardait l'écran en espérant voir le téléphone lui annoncer un appel, mais rien ne venait.

-Ce n'est pas en creusant une tranchée devant ton canapé qu'il va sonner, lui fit remarquer Cho en raccrochant son propre téléphone.

-Des nouvelles ? coupa Jane en ignorant sa remarque.

-L'avis de recherche pour Burry est lancé, VanPelt et Rigsby passent son appartement au peigne fin. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on aura Burry que Lisbon sera sortie d'affaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-On ne va pas échanger la vie d'un homme contre celle de Lisbon, répondit calmement l'asiatique en croisant les bras.

-Pourquoi ? C'est un tueur et un idiot, il ne manquera à personne !

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche et tu le sais. Aucune vie humaine ne doit être sacrifiée.

-J'emmerde la loi Cho ! protesta le blond en se rapprochant.

La colère l'avait menacé toute la matinée, il l'avait sentie tenter de s'insinuer en lui et l'avait combattue le plus possible, pour rester lucide et efficace. Mais cette fois c'en était trop, il avait besoin de laisser exploser sa rage et sa peur.

-Il ne s'agit pas de la loi, il s'agit de morale, répliqua calmement son ami. Tu as un problème avec ça ?

-Tu laisserais Lisbon mourir à la place d'un assassin sans importance ?

-Je ne vais laisser personne mourir Jane, nous allons retrouver Lisbon.

Le téléphone de Cho interrompit leur conversation avant que le consultant n'insiste et l'asiatique s'éloigna. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour prendre note des renseignements que lui donnait Rigsby au téléphone. Jane l'observa brièvement puis secoua la tête, vaincu par avance.

Il allait se laisser tomber sur son canapé lorsque son propre téléphone sonna, lui signalant un numéro inconnu. Il se redressa et décrocha immédiatement.

-Kelly ? s'enquit-il avec espoir.

-J'étais sûre que si je te laissais un peu de temps avant d'appeler, tu comprendrais tout, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire dans la voix.

-Où est Lisbon ? trancha-t-il.

-Elle va bien, quelques hématomes, mais je ne lui ai rien fait.

-Kelly tu n'aurais pas dû…

-Je ne vous veux pas de mal Patrick, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne ferai rien à Lisbon si je peux l'éviter, tu dois savoir ce que je veux, non ?

-Tu veux Slevin Burry.

-Je sais que vous pouvez le trouver, vous êtes les meilleurs dans ce que vous faîtes. Trouvez-le et amenez-le-moi. Je relâcherai Lisbon à l'instant même, je te le promets.

Jane soupira et se laissa tomber sur son canapé sous les yeux scrutateurs de Cho.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Kelly, ils ne me laisseront pas le faire.

-Alors Lisbon mourra, et je devrai trouver une autre personne qui les motivera. Crois-moi, je ne veux pas en arriver là, alors fais ce que tu as à faire Patrick. Tu as jusqu'à demain midi. Je t'appellerai pour savoir si tu es prêt à coopérer, si la réponse est non, je tirerai sur Lisbon, si la réponse est oui, nous procèderons à l'échange dans un lieu que j'aurai choisi.

-Je veux parler à Lisbon, affirma Jane en tentant de réprimer l'appréhension que l'assurance de Kelly lui procurait.

Elle ne plaisantait pas, elle n'hésiterait pas.

-Un instant, répondit finalement Kelly.

Il y eut un silence ponctué de bruit de portes. Les grincements indiquèrent au consultant qu'elles devaient être dans une vieille maison, sans doute inhabitée. Puis, il distingua des voix s'élever brièvement sans pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Enfin, il l'entendit.

-Jane..?

-Lisbon, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis content de vous entendre, sourit-il doucement.

-Ça n'est pas réciproque, rétorqua-t-elle, j'ai plutôt dans l'idée de vous arracher la tête quand ça sera fini.

-C'est une pensée encourageante, gardez-la dans un coin, lui conseilla-t-il.

Il usait de l'humour parce qu'il ne savait pas quels mots on utilise pour rassurer quelqu'un dans sa situation. Il avait pourtant été à sa place plusieurs fois, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il voulait, ce qui pourrait lui faire du bien. La seule chose qu'il savait encore faire, c'était la faire rire.

-Je vais vous sortir de là Lisbon, lui promit-il.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que vous êtes pardonné, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je sais, sourit-il. Mais là maintenant, je préfère vous sauver, je vous ferai des excuses après.

-Mon héros, l'entendit-elle ironiser.

-Toujours, souffla-t-il avec des accents de promesse.

Il ne sut jamais ce qu'elle pensait de cette perspective, Kelly avait repris le téléphone.

-Jusqu'à demain midi Patrick, lui rappela-t-elle. A toi de décider si tu veux la revoir.

-Demain midi, répéta-t-il.

Satisfaite, elle raccrocha.

-Alors ? s'enquit Cho.

-Lisbon va bien, Kelly ne lui a fait aucun mal. On a jusqu'à demain midi pour lui livrer Burry.

-C'est hors de question, on la localisera avant, j'envoie Rigsby et VanPelt fouiller l'appartement.

-Cho, je te préviens parce que je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton job, mais je vais trouver Slevin Burry, et s'il le faut je le tuerai moi-même, Lisbon ne mourra pas.

Cho ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Jane leva la main pour l'arrêter.

-Lisbon est dans cette situation par ma faute. Je n'ai pas été un exemple contre la vengeance pour Kelly, et c'est moi qui l'ai amenée à penser que Lisbon était un point faible. Tout ceci est ma faute, et je compte bien réparer mes erreurs, que ça te plaise ou non.

Cette fois, son ami ne répondit rien. S'entêter contre Jane, c'était le truc de Lisbon, pas le sien.

-Si tu approches Burry, je t'arrêterai, le prévint finalement l'asiatique avant de s'éloigner.

Jane acquiesça, songeur, puis s'approcha du bureau de Grace pour y prendre le dossier de Burry. Avec un peu de chance, il en apprendrait plus sur lui et trouverait sa planque avant les autres. Il _devait_ le trouver avant les autres.

Pour Kelly, pour Lisbon.

* * *

Alors ? *_a peur_* Vous détestez toujours Kelly...? (On sait jamais, vous pourriez par un simple hasard reconnaître de qui elle est la dérive selon mon cerveau tordu et métaphorique... oui oui je sors, désolée.)

Post dimanche. Oui je sais c'est long mais j'ai besoin de plus de temps que prévu pour la sphère 2... (Pour réconcilier certaines d'entre vous avec la patience -ou du moins je l'espère...- je mettrais à jour ma 2ème série d'OS d'ici là.) En attendant, voici l'aperçu du chapitre 14 dont le nom est... _Red John =_)

_"-Ne fais rien d'idiot Jane, le supplia VanPelt. Cho maîtrisera mieux la situation si tu ne compliques pas les choses. [...] Tu pourrais le regretter._

_-Je joue avec des pions humains, je sais Grace, souffla-t-il, un peu agacé. Tu l'avais prédit, c'est toi la médium._

_-Je ne plaisante pas, trancha-t-elle, les traits soudain durcis. Si je dois te tirer dessus pour t'empêcher d'aggraver les choses, je n'hésiterai pas."_


	15. S1 Red John

Hello-o ! Je vous poste le chapitre plus tôt que prévu étant donné que j'ai beaucoup de travail demain. =)

Passage obligé, je me dois de faire intervenir RJ. Pourvu que les explications finales vous plaisent, ainsi que ma façon de le faire apparaître... Ou du moins j'espère que ça vous conviendra. =)

Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, mais je le redis quand même: Mercis à **leelou09**, **Totallyfan**, **Sweetylove30**, **Pasca**, **Nono2b**, **Gavroche31**, **Ship-o-Romane**, **janeandteresa **et **filament-de-lune **! J'ai affreusement _peur _de vous décevoir, mais vos reviews me font extrêmement plaisir ! =D

**newreaderhere**: Quelle adorable review, ça me va droit au coeur, mille mercis ! =)

**FewTime**: \o/ c'est à peu près mon premier geste en lisant tes reviews. Celle-ci n'a pas fait exception. ^^ J''ai essayé de tout traffiquer au mieux en réajustant les détails, et je suis contente que le résultat te plaise ! =D Je suis toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec le policier. ^^' (même si je passe ma vie à en lire et à en regarder.) En tout cas, je suis ravie d'avoir encore réussi à te faire apprécier un chapitre ! Et pour la sphère 2, ne t'en fais pas, pas de panne d'inspiration (tout est prévu dans ma tête depuis des mois, bien avant la sphère 1 à vrai dire.). C'est juste que la sphère 2 en est à son 12ème chapitre (90 pages) et d'après mes estimations, il ira jusqu'à 20, mais comme je suis en pré période d'ENS, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire (enfin si, la nuit quoi). Mais ne t'en fais pas, la sphère 2 viendra ! =)

* * *

**/!\** Si vous n'aimez pas la _violence _-aussi atténuée que j'ai tenté de l'écrire- je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre "avec précaution". Je m'en voudrais si ma minable écriture vous offensait en quelques manières que ce soit ! =)

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Red John :

Lisbon eut la sensation que le froid lui mordait la peau à l'instant même où le téléphone quitta son oreille. Elle s'était sentie presque en sécurité en entendant la voix de Jane lui dire toutes ces inepties, et lorsqu'il lui avait promis son « toujours », elle avait senti la chaleur de sa voix chercher à atteindre son cœur, pour y graver un peu d'espoir. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la sortir de là, elle le savait. Cette pensée lui fit du bien, et sa situation lui parut soudain moins dramatique.

Mais elle sentit le froid reprendre le dessus alors que la journée tirait à sa fin. Elle se recroquevilla sur le matelas et chercha le sommeil en s'emmitouflant dans la couverture, elle n'avait que ça à faire. Ça, et penser aux autres, à ce qu'ils devaient être en train de faire pour elle. Elle espérait que seul Jane agirait de travers et que les autres ne feraient rien qui mettrait leurs carrières en péril. Elle espérait également que Jane la sortirait de cette situation sans avoir recours à Burry, être responsable de la mort d'un homme, aussi coupable qu'il soit, ne lui plaisait pas.

Elle sentit la faim commencer à la tourmenter au milieu de la nuit, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours et se mit en colère contre elle-même. Si elle avait été moins fière, elle aurait accepté de partager une soirée avec son équipe et elle n'en serait pas là, Kelly n'aurait jamais pu l'atteindre. C'était sa faute et pas celle de Jane, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser douloureusement que si les choses tournaient mal, il s'en voudrait sûrement à cause d'elle. Elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle le pardonnait, que rien n'était sa faute, lui mentir, juste au cas où. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse du mal pour elle, leur dispute n'était qu'une stupidité, elle aurait dû le lui dire, oublier sa colère.

Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, il avait fallu qu'elle se montre forte et distante, presque comme si elle n'était pas prisonnière d'une jeune femme qui avait perdu pied avec la réalité. Il avait fallu qu'elle joue les Teresa Lisbon agent senior, qui contrôle toujours tout.

Stupide elle.

* * *

Jane reposa le dossier de Burry et attrapa son portable pour composer le numéro de Cho. Il était plus de minuit, mais il savait que son ami ne dormait pas, il avait rejoint Rigsby à l'appartement de Kelly pour chercher où elle avait pu se cacher. VanPelt étant la plus efficace avec l'informatique, elle était revenue au bureau pour fouiller le passé de Kelly après avoir passé deux heures de son après-midi à parler avec la supérieure hiérarchique de Kelly au FBI.

-Cho, lui répondit une voix lassée.

-Je pense savoir où se cache Slevin Burry, lâcha Jane sans détour. Je ne serai pas vraiment utile à Lisbon si tu m'arrêtes alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que tu lui mettes la main dessus avant moi.

-Sage décision, approuva l'asiatique. Il est où ?

-Dans son dossier, il est écrit qu'il fréquente les endroits douteux et sombres et ils font référence au fait qu'il échappe très facilement aux arrestations quand il trempe dans des affaires louches. On le surnomme le "rat".

-Et ?

-Les égouts, répondit Jane.

-Quoi les égouts ?

-Il doit se cacher dans les égouts, je pencherai pour un endroit près du fleuve, mais pas non plus trop éloigné de la ville, il doit y avoir un bar tout près. Il aime la boisson et le football américain.

-Demande à Grace d'entrecouper les informations et qu'elle nous appelle quand elle a les résultats, ordonna son ami.

Jane accepta et raccrocha presque aussitôt pour aller interrompre Grace dans son travail.

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement, rapide comme l'éclair, et quelques minutes plus tard, Jane pouvait rappeler Cho pour lui donner les trois adresses obtenues.

-Tu restes au bureau, ordonna Cho. Si tu sors, Grace a le droit de t'arrêter. Je la préviendrai.

-Oui c'est bon, j'ai compris : la morale et bla bla bla, marmotta le consultant en se laissant tomber dans son canapé. Je serai sage, va arrêter le méchant.

Cho parut satisfait de sa réponse et raccrocha. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone de Grace sonna et Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement. Cho ne lui faisait pas confiance sur ce coup-là, mais il le comprenait. Il s'agissait de la vie de Lisbon et il voulait faire les choses bien, pour la sauver sans bavure, sans risque. Le problème était que sans prendre de risque, la vie de Lisbon était en danger.

Il s'allongea sur son divan et réfléchit au plan qui se mettait en place dans sa tête. Il allait devoir jouer finement s'il voulait pouvoir tromper la vigilance de ses amis quand Burry serait ramené au CBI. Tous allaient être sur leurs gardes, il allait avoir besoin de diversions et de tout son génie pour atteindre sa cible et le refaire sortir des bureaux.

Il joua machinalement avec sa poche tout en réfléchissant, et réalisa que la forme de son nouveau jeu lui était familière. Il sortit la croix de Lisbon et la regarda un moment, comme si c'était le bijou le plus précieux du monde. Il referma sa paume sur l'objet avec délicatesse et ferma les yeux.

Rien ne pourrait jamais alléger la lourdeur de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas su protéger Lisbon, il aurait dû continuer à s'éloigner d'elle, comme ça John LeRouge et –à une échelle différente– Kelly l'auraient laissée tranquille. Tout était sa faute, il n'était qu'un égoïste, il aurait dû faire passer son besoin après, il aurait dû laisser Lisbon vivre sans lui. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait fallu qu'il ait cette espèce d'espoir stupide qu'elle veuille dire quelque chose, qu'elle soit une sorte de guide vers une vision moins sombre de sa vie. Il avait fallu qu'il l'inclut à son plan, malgré lui, malgré elle, il aurait pourtant dû la repousser, l'en éloigner, ne jamais se servir d'elle.

Il était trop tard pour repenser à ses torts, mais c'étaient de futurs regrets, et il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec.

-On va la retrouver Jane, voulut le rassurer Grace avec douceur.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour lui adresser un regard un peu triste, perdu. Elle eut l'impression de voir un enfant abandonné et combattit l'envie subite qu'elle eut de s'approcher pour poser une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Peu importe ce que dit Cho, je sais que vers la fin, il fera ce qu'il faudra, insista-t-elle.

-Et que fais-tu de la morale ?

-Tu n'es pas le seul à considérer Lisbon comme une amie. Elle compte pour nous aussi.

Il acquiesça, encore un peu lointain. Il était reconnaissant envers sa jeune amie, elle tentait de le faire positiver et c'était tout à son honneur, mais il sentait toujours cette douleur amère au fond de lui. Il allait les trahir, il allait les décevoir.

-Ne fais rien d'idiot Jane, le supplia finalement la rousse. Cho maîtrisera mieux la situation si tu ne compliques pas les choses. Je sais que tu ne crois pas en sa méthode, mais si tu l'empêches d'agir, tu pourrais le regretter.

-Je joue avec des pions humains, je sais Grace, souffla-t-il, un peu agacé. Tu l'avais prédit, c'est toi la médium.

-Je ne plaisante pas, trancha-t-elle, les traits soudain durcis. Si je dois te tirer dessus pour t'empêcher d'aggraver les choses, je n'hésiterai pas.

Jane la dévisagea, surpris par la violence si inhabituelle chez la jeune femme. Il vit la lueur de détermination au fond de ses yeux et comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Voilà qui compliquait son plan.

* * *

Lisbon fut tirée de ses quelques heures de sommeil par le bruit de la porte en bois. Elle eut l'espace d'un instant l'espoir que son équipe l'ait retrouvée, et fut déçue de voir Kelly entrer. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard un peu désolé et lui tendit une barre chocolatée.

-Je n'avais pas prévu grand-chose, mais je me suis dit que vous auriez faim, dit-elle.

Lisbon n'hésita pas une seconde, bien trop affamée, et s'empara de son maigre petit déjeuner pour l'engloutir au plus vite. Elle ne remercia pas Kelly, mais toutes deux savaient très bien pourquoi.

-Il est onze heures et demie, lui avoua Kelly. Dans une demi-heure je vais appeler Patrick.

-Mon équipe ne le laissera pas vous donner Burry, assura Lisbon.

Au fond d'elle, elle espérait presque le contraire, son instinct de survie se réveillait.

-Je pense la même chose, souffla Kelly. Il y a donc de fortes chances pour que votre route s'arrête bientôt.

-Vous aimez Jane.

C'était une affirmation, non une question, Kelly le sentit dans le ton ferme de sa prisonnière. Elle acquiesça pour la forme.

-Il va vous haïr si vous me faîtes du mal, vous en êtes consciente ? continua Lisbon.

-Mes sentiments ne comptent pas, je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé. Et puis, nous savons toutes deux que Patrick Jane est un handicapé des sentiments, il ne sait pas même dire à sa plus proche amie qu'elle compte pour lui, alors tomber amoureux de moi ? J'ai cessé de croire aux contes de fée il y a longtemps.

-Il vous voudra du mal si vous m'en faîtes, vous serez capable d'affronter son regard ?

Kelly sembla ébranlée et Lisbon se félicita mentalement. Finalement, toutes ces années à observer Jane en action allait peut-être lui servir à décrypter le cerveau compliqué de Kelly.

-Je ne l'affronterai plus jamais, souffla Kelly à regret. C'est toujours douloureux d'aimer quelqu'un et de devoir lui faire du mal égoïstement, il le sait mieux que quiconque.

-Vous croyez qu'il vous comprendra et vous pardonnera ? Vous rêvez.

-Je ne prétends rien de cela, nia la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur la chaise. Mais j'ai pris ma décision, mes sentiments comptent peu comparés à Noah, je dois le protéger. Tant pis si je dois vous tuer, tant pis si je dois perdre Patrick. Il ne m'aurait jamais aimée, et nous n'aurions pas été de grandes amies, vous ne m'aimez pas.

Lisbon sentit la brèche se refermer aussi facilement qu'elle avait réussi à l'ouvrir.

-Je vous laisse profiter de votre dernier quart d'heure, déclara finalement Kelly. Préparez-vous agent Lisbon, la prochaine fois que je passerai cette porte, votre destin sera scellé.

-Epargnez-moi les grandes phrases, marmonna la brune en colère. Vous n'êtes qu'une stupide égoïste, gardez donc votre sens de la formule pour vous défendre face à Jane, il vous fera vivre de sales moments dès que je serai morte. Il sera votre problème à vous toute seul, réjouissez-vous, et allez en enfer.

Kelly lui adressa un sourire désolé qui mit Lisbon encore plus en colère. Elle se redressa et courut vers la porte qui se refermait. Elle arriva trop tard et put juste frapper ses poings contre le bois blanc de la porte fermée.

Ainsi perdit-elle la liberté.

* * *

Jane avait feint d'aller voir Hightower pour estimer quel degré de surveillance était accordé à la salle d'interrogatoire où était Slevin Burry. Bien sûr il savait très bien que sa supérieure n'était pas dans son bureau. Depuis l'enlèvement de Lisbon, elle assurait une liaison constante avec le FBI et les hauts patrons pour tenter de localiser Kelly avec des moyens plus sophistiqués. Mais personne n'avait relevé l'incohérence, tous trop concentrés.

Il y avait deux policiers devant la porte, et il assuma que Cho et Rigsby étaient dans la salle. En fouillant un peu, Grace avait trouvé de quoi inculper Burry pour trafic d'armes, ça suffirait à l'envoyer derrière les barreaux quelques temps.

Il n'avait plus qu'un quart d'heure pour agir, il savait ce que Cho voulait faire. Déguiser un gars de chez eux et prétendre l'échange contre Lisbon, la rumeur de l'arrestation de Burry courrait déjà, et ils espéraient que Kelly le prenne comme un signe de bonne volonté. Mais Kelly n'était pas idiote, elle ne se ferait pas avoir. La dernière chance de Lisbon était entre les mains de Jane.

Il observa la porte un moment, comme s'il y cherchait du courage, puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il s'arrêta à l'étage inférieur et activa l'alarme incendie. Il savait que Cho le ferait immédiatement chercher, il eut donc quelques secondes pour remonter les escaliers et aller se glisser dans le bureau de Lisbon.

-Où est Jane ? entendit-il Rigsby crier quelques secondes plus tard, pour couvrir l'alarme.

-Je suis là, répondit-il en sortant du bureau. Un problème ?

-Tu veux dire à part l'alarme incendie ? ironisa Grace. On n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça !

-On ne va pas vider l'immeuble quand même ? s'enquit le consultant, l'air outré. Ce n'est pas le moment !

-Le reste de l'immeuble sort, nous on peut rester du moment que Cho trouve à quel étage l'alarme a été déclenchée.

Jane acquiesça alors que Grace retournait vers son ordinateur. Il regarda sa montre : sept minutes.

-Grace, où est Rigsby ? s'enquit-il en remarquant que le brun avait disparu.

-Il fait évacuer l'étage pendant que Cho cherche, répondit la rousse sans se tourner.

Jane acquiesça et retourna dans le bureau de Lisbon. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis il crocheta le tiroir de la jeune femme, en sortit son arme de secours, avant de quitter le bureau par la porte de derrière.

Le couloir était désert, il n'eut donc aucun mal à atteindre la salle d'interrogatoire. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et vit qu'un policier était assis face à Burry.

-Mr Jane ? s'étonna l'homme en uniforme. Que faites-vous là ?

-Vous n'avez pas entendu l'alarme incendie ? Il faut sortir et plus vite que ça ! répondit Jane.

-L'agent Cho m'a ordonné de rester là, il a dit que c'était une fausse alerte.

-Eh bien ce n'est plus le cas, allez allez, vite ! le pressa le blond en montrant la porte.

-Je ne veux pas crever, fit remarquer Burry.

Le policier hésita, puis se leva et incita le prisonnier à en faire de même. Jane soupira de soulagement et mena les deux hommes à l'ascenseur le plus vite possible. Il s'arrangea pour qu'aucun d'eux ne voit l'étage qu'il demandait.

Jane jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à sa montre, il lui restait trois minutes. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le parking souterrain.

-Oups, j'ai dû me tromper d'un étage, feint-il dans un sourire navré. Je suis un peu distrait, vous comprenez.

-Oui bien sûr, approuva le policier, compréhensif. Ce n'est rien.

-Je vais vous laisser remonter, je vais bientôt recevoir l'appel alors…

-Je comprends.

Jane poussa Burry hors de la cabine, appuya sur un bouton d'étage au hasard en même temps, juste avant de se glisser hors de l'ascenseur. Le policier eut juste le temps de crier son mécontentement avant la fermeture des portes.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? s'indigna Burry en le dévisageant.

Jane sortit l'arme de Lisbon et la chargea avec réticence mais détermination. Il la pointa sur l'homme.

-Passez devant, on va vers la DS là-bas, indiqua-t-il au brun.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que…

-Je n'ai pas toute la journée, dépêchez ! insista-t-il d'un ton pressant.

Inquiet face à la colère qu'il lisait sur le visage de Jane, l'homme obéit. Ils traversèrent le parking et montèrent en voiture.

Jane eut le temps de démarrer juste avant que Cho et Rigsby n'arrivent en courant pour tenter de l'arrêter. La DS leur fila entre les doigts à une minute du décompte.

* * *

Lisbon sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Kelly entra avec ce même sourire désolé qui donnait envie à Lisbon de se jeter sur la blonde pour la tuer de ses mains.

-Patrick a été arrêté en compagnie de Slevin Burry, annonça-t-elle. L'agent Cho a répondu au téléphone et m'a proposé un échange à la place de Patrick. Nous savons toutes deux que cela signifie que je n'aurai pas ce que je désire... Si ça peut vous consoler, ils ont dû se mettre à plusieurs pour maîtriser Patrick, il voulait vraiment vous aider. Mais vous comptez moins pour vos agents apparemment.

-Ils font ce qui est juste, répondit Lisbon avec un calme étonnant.

-Vous savez ce qui va se passer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Lisbon acquiesça, de peur que sa voix ne tremble et ne lui vole sa dignité.

-Ils ne le laisseront pas me parler, continua Kelly, je ne peux pas vous le passer.

-Je sais, mais je n'aurai rien eu à lui dire. Tout est sa faute, qu'il vive avec.

-Vous ne m'arrêterez pas avec un sentiment de culpabilité. Je sais qu'il va souffrir, mais j'ai une cause.

-Tuer des gens, quelle cause, ironisa la brune.

-Vous savez agent Lisbon, les gens passent leurs vies à chercher des choses, ils se font avancer en se fixant des buts. Que nous reste-t-il sans nos buts ? Nous ne sommes rien. Que serait Patrick Jane sans la vengeance ? Il ne serait pas, il se serait tué. Que serai-je si je ne protégeai pas Noah ? Rien… Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous fait avancer ?

-Quelle importance maintenant ?

Kelly approuva, un peu navrée, puis sortit son arme.

-J'aimerai vous dire quelque chose de réconfortant, avoua-t-elle alors qu'elle pointait le revolver dans la direction de Lisbon. Mais je ne trouve pas grand-chose.

-Kelly, me tuer ne servira à rien, ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses, tenta Lisbon en levant les mains devant elle, comme pour se défendre.

-Ils sauront que je ne plaisante pas, ils sauront que je suis déterminée. Je le fais pour Noah, et je ne m'arrêterai pas à vous. Le message est fort, ils finiront par m'écouter.

-Vous croyez que votre petit frère voudrait qu'on me tue pour lui ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il voudrait être tâché par le sang d'innocents ?

Kelly secoua la tête et leva un peu plus l'arme dans la direction de la brune.

-Je suis désolée agent Lisbon, ça n'aurait pas dû finir comme ça.

Lisbon entendit la sécurité de l'arme sauter et ferma les yeux, comme si ne pas voir pouvait la sauver. Elle songea à son équipe, ses frères, tous ces cartons dans son appartement qu'elle ne rangerait jamais, et tous ces autres détails stupides qui faisaient sa vie. Elle aurait dû y songer plus tôt, faire un bilan, savoir où elle en était, histoire d'être prête à mourir. Elle ne voulait pas partir sans y être préparée, elle n'aurait pas dû espérer. Elle aurait dû pardonner Jane pendant qu'il était encore temps, elle aurait dû lui dire des choses importantes, des mensonges et quelques vérités, pour lui rendre le chemin moins difficile, pour qu'il évite de s'isoler plus.

Elle n'était pas prête à mourir, songea-t-elle en laissant une larme s'échapper de ses paupières closes.

Elle entendit la détonation et ferma les yeux plus fort, se recroquevillant contre le mur…

Rien.

Elle redressa la tête, surprise de ne sentir aucune douleur, et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit Kelly effondrée sur le sol non loin d'elle, son arme reposant plus loin. Lisbon se leva pour s'approcher et constata que du sang s'échappait d'une blessure par balle, situé au poumon droit. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se tourna pour voir qui l'avait sauvée d'une mort qu'elle avait cru si certaine.

Elle laissa échapper un léger cri et recula alors que la silhouette masculine entrait dans la pièce.

-Bonjour agent Lisbon, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, déclara sa voix chantante.

Il portait un masque effrayant sous un manteau à capuche, et il avait assurément une carrure imposante, presque menaçante. Il tenait d'une main l'arme qui avait tiré sur Kelly, de l'autre un couteau tristement célèbre.

-Vous savez qui je suis ? s'enquit-il, ravi de voir la peur qu'il avait provoquée.

Lisbon acquiesça lentement alors que John LeRouge en personne s'approchait de Kelly. Sûrement poussée par l'adrénaline, la brune se posta à côté du corps inanimé.

-Ne la touchez pas, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix la plus ferme possible.

-Il faut que j'abrège ses souffrances, la pauvre enfant va se vider de son sang pendant notre petit tête-à-tête, ce n'est pas le cadre idéal pour un premier rendez-vous.

-La blessure n'est pas mortelle, protesta Lisbon. Elle peut vivre.

-Elle voulait vous tuer, ne mérite-t-elle pas son sort ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Personne ne mérite de mourir.

-Le fait est discutable très chère Teresa. Mais vous êtes de la police, je suppose que vous tenez au principe, alors soit, qu'elle se vide de son sang lentement ou vite, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Il parlait sur un ton chantant, comme s'il était ravi de la tournure des évènements et de la peur qu'il inspirait. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de la tuer pour l'instant, alors quitte à sauver une vie, autant aider Kelly, se dit-elle. Elle s'accroupit en surveillant le tueur du coin de l'œil puis déchira une manche de Kelly, s'en servant pour compresser la blessure.

-Comment va Monsieur Jane ? s'enquit John LeRouge sur le ton de la conversation. J'ai été un peu occupé à vous surveiller, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prêter attention à lui dernièrement.

Lisbon se tendit légèrement. A quoi rimait cette comédie ? Pourquoi restait-il là à lui parler au lieu de la tuer ? Que cherchait-il ?

-Ah, se réjouit-il, vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne vous tue pas, j'ai raison ?

Elle hésita puis leva les yeux vers lui avant d'acquiescer, hésitante.

-Le plan de Monsieur Jane était très intéressant, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses Teresa.

Chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom, elle sentait un frisson monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, un sentiment qui lui glaçait le sang.

-J'ai été plutôt ennuyé de voir Kelly Wallace arriver, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il tenterait de refaire sa vie d'une quelconque façon. Il semblait s'être attaché à elle au point de s'éloigner du CBI et je dois dire que c'était décevant. J'ai été un peu jaloux, je l'avoue. Mais à ma grande surprise, il est revenu vers vous. J'avais déjà remarqué cette propension à vous protéger qu'il avait, et il semblerait que malgré son nouvel intérêt, vous restez centrale dans sa vie. Vous l'avez ramené au CBI malgré vous, malgré lui. Alors j'ai compris qu'il vous faisait confiance et c'est très inattendu figurez-vous.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? gronda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Elle n'aimait pas le ton d'envie qu'il prenait, elle avait l'impression d'être un objet rare qu'il souhaiterait comprendre, examiner, posséder. Ce n'était pas sain, il y avait du vice dans son intérêt soudain pour elle. Quoi qu'il ait prévu, il n'en sortirait rien de bon.

-Mais tout très chère Teresa ! rit-il, comme si elle venait de raconter quelque chose d'hilarant. Tôt ou tard, Monsieur Jane et moi-même nous retrouverons face à face et il faudra alors qu'il sache s'il tire, ou s'il ne tire pas. C'est tout l'intérêt de sa course pour m'attraper. Voyez-vous, ce qui est excitant, ce n'est pas la fin, ce n'est pas de savoir si oui ou non il tirera, ce qui est excitant c'est de savoir pour quelle raison il le fera ou non. Choisira-t-il de gâcher ce qui lui reste de vie ? Son choix m'a toujours un peu fasciné je l'avoue, et il se trouve que plus le temps passe, et plus vous –oui _vous_ Teresa– vous changez la donne.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, se surprit-elle à répondre.

Il rit encore et s'appuya contre la porte close pour l'observer, les bras croisés.

-Quand il se retrouvera face à moi, cette arme à la main, vous serez là Teresa, vous serez là et vous le supplierez de ne pas le faire, de ne pas gâcher sa vie. Vous écoutera-t-il ? Je dois avouer que même moi je ne sais pas, et ce jeu m'amuse de plus en plus. Vous choisira-t-il vous ou choisira-t-il son passé ? L'avenir ou sa famille déchue ? Nous sommes au début d'un jeu fascinant.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, la colère et la fatigue s'étaient accumulées à l'entente de sa voix doucereuse, et plus il parlait, plus elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser.

-La vie de Jane n'est pas un jeu ! hurla-t-elle. Ne croyez-vous pas l'avoir assez tourmenté espèce de monstre ? Vous lui avez tout pris, vous avez tout détruit et vous voudriez le priver d'espoir ? Il avait raison ce jour-là, lorsqu'il a fait votre portrait à la télévision, vous ne valez rien ! Vous êtes un homme petit et froid, sans envergure !

Il fut près d'elle en un éclair et elle sentit une lame entrer en contact avec la peau de son cou.

-Ne vous a-t-on jamais prévenu douce Teresa qu'on ne doit pas provoquer quelqu'un tel que moi ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Il la força à se lever et elle gémit en sentant la lame se faire pressante. Elle dût laisser Kelly sans pression sur sa blessure, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser. Elle fut projetée contre le mur.

Elle retint un gémissement de douleur, pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de souffrir face à lui, puis elle se leva. Son épaule lui faisait affreusement mal mais elle ignora la douleur pour retourner vers Kelly, elle devait l'aider. Jane ne voudrait pas la mort de la jeune femme, il en serait trop triste. Elle comptait elle aussi.

-Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à sauver des vies ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à en prendre ? rétorqua-t-elle en appuyant à nouveau sur la blessure.

-Votre façon de penser est fascinante. Je comprends pourquoi vous l'amusez. Ça doit être drôle pour quelqu'un comme lui, aussi peu doué de morale, de voir quelqu'un comme vous s'agiter en vain contre l'inévitable.

-On n'agit jamais en vain, répliqua-t-elle.

-Vous êtes têtue, c'est amusant. Mais tout divertissement a une fin, je le crains. Je suis attendu ailleurs, je vais donc devoir terminer ce que j'ai commencé.

Lisbon se raidit et le fixa du regard, inquiète. Il ressortit sa lame et la pointa vers Kelly en s'approchant.

-Non ! protesta-t-elle en se levant pour faire barrage. Non vous ne la tuerez pas !

Il la poussa sur le côté mais Lisbon revint à l'assaut, le cerveau embrumé par les émotions. Elle tenta de le faire tomber, elle reçut un coup de poing à l'estomac qui l'étourdit quelques instants. Elle chancela en fermant les yeux pour contenir la douleur, puis elle se jeta à nouveau sur le tueur. Elle devait l'empêcher d'approcher Kelly, il ne pouvait pas la tuer, Jane ne le supporterait pas, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Tuer Kelly, c'était tuer un peu de lui, un peu d'elle. Et elle se battrait pour leurs deux vies.

Elle prit un autre coup dans le dos et tomba à genoux en gémissant. Elle colla son front contre le carrelage froid, pour faire passer la douleur, puis elle releva les yeux, décidée à se battre à nouveau.

Elle croisa le regard de Kelly qui reprenait conscience en toussant et elle sentit des larmes lui échapper alors que le regard qu'elle avait connu auparavant si doux, si rieur, si plein de vie, devenait noir de peur. Dans un dernier effort, Lisbon attrapa le pied du tueur. Mais elle fut saisie à la gorge avant d'être envoyée contre le mur. Elle suffoqua, la douleur faisant couler d'autres larmes et flouant sa vision. Elle vit la silhouette encapuchonnée se pencher sur Kelly et entendit un cri de douleur être abrégé aussi facilement qu'une vie.

Elle hurla mais aucun son ne sortit, tout devenait flou et chancelait, basculant dans le noir. Elle eut juste le temps de voir qu'il s'approchait d'elle, puis elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Hem... Je vais me cacher ! [I'm _fast_..!]

Court apercu du chapitre 15 en ligne mardi soir ou mercredi matin, suivant mon emploi du temps. [Concours de l'ENS=1 ; Damon=0]

_"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait avancer sans espoir ? Comment ses amis faisaient-ils pour mener cette voiture vers cette promesse de mort et de désolation ? Comment regarderaient-ils le smiley sur le mur ? Comment reconnaîtraient-ils les corps sans vie ? Basculeraient-ils eux aussi ? Ou serait-il seul à comprendre que tout était fini ?"_

Mot de la fin ? Ne me tuez pas, j'ai la sphère 2 en otage ! ;)


	16. S1 Red All Over

Hello-o !

Me voici pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue...

Je poste un peu en avance, mais en fait la sphère 2 me démange (comme vous avez déjà dû le remarquer...). Ce chapitre commence de façon très sombre, je vous préviens. =)

[_J'ai un peu cafouillé dans mes réponses aux reviews, je n'ai oublié personne j'espère ?_]

Mon infinie reconnaissance à **leelou09**, **Pasca**, **LAurore**, **Totallyfan**, **filament-de-lune**, **Sweetylove30 **et **Ship-o-Romane**. \o/

**newreaderhere**: Merci mille fois, c'est super gentil ! =D Et ton salut était magique. ^^ J'espère ne pas avoir à te décevoir !

**FewTime**: J'avoue que si tu voulais ne pas déprimer, le chapitre avant l'OS aurait été préférable. :) J'étais hystérique quand j'ai lu que tu avais eu l'image de RJ ! J'ai été également ravie de lire que tu trouves la mise en parallèle culpabilité J/L à la hauteur de tes espérances. Oh, et pour VP, je dois avouer m'être souvenue de Jane lui conseillant d'être une garce, du coup je l'ai un peu 'endurcie', contente que ça t'ait plu! Et sans vouloir spoiler, juste pour tes nerfs que j'ai apparemment amochés (désolée...) pas de retour de RJ avant la 3, il suit ses plans. :) Espérons que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant ! Et merci surtout, parce que je ne te le dirai jamais assez. :)

**Calypsoh**: Ta review m'a transportée, toutes tes analyses... J'étais bouche bée, j'en ai bégayé ! ^^' Kelly devait mourir depuis le début, c'était écrit dans mon plan, d'ailleurs ça répond à ta question, je vais chercher tout ça dans mon plan. ^^ Avoir l'impression d'avoir réussi ce chapitre ça m'a boostée à bloc, merci ! :D Mon pari du début était de garder Kelly entière malgré sa folie, je suis donc ravie de retrouver cet élément dans ta lecture ! Oh, et tout ce que tu as dit sur mettre Lisbon sur un pied d'égalité avec la femme de Jane, ça m'a 'pfiou'... j'ai même pas de mot, ta review m'a retournée, je te jure ! Le pari de la sphère 1 c'était de faire du Jisbon platonique comme tu le dis, apparemment j'ai réussi, et ça me fait super plaisir! :D Oh et ta lecture du triangle RJ/L/J m'a super beaucoup mega plu ! C'était géantissimement ce que j'essayais de dire. :) Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre tout ce que je voulais, mais sois sûre que tes analyses m'ont scotchée, n'en sois pas désolée. J'ai adoré ! MERCI :)

**Enjoy**: Et une review qui fait super plaisir et colle un immense sourire, une ! ^^ J'adore Lisbon, j'avais un peu peur de l'avoir trop interprété à ma sauce, et apparemment non, donc ça me fait plaisir de lire une telle review. :) J'espère que ce chapitre vaudra ton attente, et merci surtout !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Red all over :

Jane tapa contre la porte de toutes ses forces en hurlant de rage puis se remit à tourner comme un lion en cage dans la cellule où Cho l'avait fait enfermer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne savait pas s'ils avaient tenté leur plan idiot, il ne savait pas si Lisbon avait survécu, s'ils avaient trouvé Kelly, il ne savait rien.

En sortant du parking souterrain, il s'était retrouvé pris en chasse et ils l'avaient coincé. Ils avaient repris Burry et lui avait confisqué son téléphone. Il avait vu Cho y répondre à sa place lorsqu'il avait sonné, il s'était débattu pour se faire entendre, pour que ses amis comprennent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la folie qui habite les gens comme Kelly. Lui connaissait cette folie, elle l'habitait depuis des années, et il savait que la méfiance, la détermination pouvaient rendre fou, paranoïaque. Lisbon n'avait aucune chance d'y survivre si Kelly sentait que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme elle le voulait.

Les autres voulaient bien faire, mais ils risquaient de causer la mort de Lisbon… si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Il avait échoué, il n'avait pas pu être là pour elle. Il aurait pourtant tant aimé la sortir de là, il aurait même aidé Kelly à s'en sortir. C'était lui qui l'avait entraîné dans cet univers de haine, de vengeance, c'était lui qui lui avait laissé croire que Lisbon le ferait flancher. C'était sa faute à lui, la faute à ce stupide plan dont il n'avait pas prévu une telle faille.

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant ses pensées, et il releva la tête avec inquiétude. Il croisa le regard tourmenté de Grace et désolé de Rigsby.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'informa-t-il en approchant.

-Ton téléphone a sonné, souffla Grace. Nous avons enregistré et localisé l'appel.

-On sait où est Lisbon ? s'écria-t-il.

-Oui, affirma-t-elle.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard ennuyé et il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et il s'approcha d'eux, comme s'il cherchait à être rassuré.

-Elle n'est pas..? commença-t-il douloureusement.

-On ne sait pas mais…

Grace s'arrêta, la phrase lui semblait trop difficile à prononcer, elle n'y arrivait pas. Rigsby soupira et se décida à abréger les souffrances de leur ami.

-Le gars qui a appelé, il a dit qu'il était John LeRouge.

Le monde de Jane sembla s'écrouler, John LeRouge avait trouvé Kelly et Lisbon avant lui. Il tendit une main vers le mur pour s'y appuyer, cherchant un point d'ancrage dans la réalité. Il sentit toute sorte d'émotion l'assaillir, la douleur surtout et il dut fermer les yeux, faire le vide. C'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux après tout : le vide.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne chancelait plus.

-Je dois entendre l'enregistrement, affirma-t-il, la voix butée.

-On te le fera écouter en chemin, répondit Rigsby. Cho nous attend dans la voiture.

Jane accepta et ils trottinèrent tous les trois vers la sortie. Jane venait d'être pardonné implicitement par ses amis, une fois de plus.

* * *

Il avait écouté l'enregistrement en boucle, la voix s'amusait avec Grace, la torturant en ne lui disant pas si les deux femmes étaient vivantes. Il se vantait juste de savoir où elles étaient, il se vantait de les avoir à sa disposition, et il se moquait d'eux. Il avait reconnu la voix dès les premières intonations, il n'oublierait jamais cette voix, jamais.

La nuit avait commencé à tomber et il voyait les lumières commencer à envahir la ville au fur et à mesure de leur progression, comme si elles voulaient les attraper, les retenir. Peut-être était-ce un signe qu'ils ne devaient pas y aller, que tout était vain… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait avancer sans espoir ? Comment ses amis faisaient-ils pour mener cette voiture vers cette promesse de mort et de désolation ? Comment regarderaient-ils le smiley sur le mur ? Comment reconnaîtraient-ils les corps sans vie ? Basculeraient-ils eux aussi ? Ou serait-il seul à comprendre que tout était fini ?

Les questions s'accumulaient, se déroulaient, l'étouffaient.

Les autres n'avaient rien dit, ils ne lui avaient pas adressé un regard. Le trajet avait duré un bon quart d'heure, une ambulance silencieuse les avait rejoints à mi-chemin et les suivait discrètement. Jane se surprit à prier qu'elle ait à s'allumer, elle deviendrait synonyme qu'il y avait encore des vies à sauver et non pas des corps à emporter.

Ils arrivèrent en banlieue, quelques maisons à vendre étaient laissées à l'abandon et c'était apparemment dans l'une d'elles que les deux femmes étaient cachées. Toutes les voitures se garèrent et Cho fit immédiatement déployer les agents autour de la maison que le tueur leur avait indiquée par son appel.

-Jane, tu restes près des voitures, ordonna l'asiatique en se tournant enfin vers lui. Au moindre mouvement vers toi, tu dégages.

Le consultant acquiesça, de toute façon il doutait que John LeRouge soit encore là. Sa seule inquiétude était de savoir dans quel état ils retrouveraient les deux jeunes femmes.

Ses amis le laissèrent seuls après un dernier regard qu'il ne sut pas interpréter, trop plongé dans sa peur. Il les observa se déployer devant la porte, l'appréhension rendant leurs gestes saccadés malgré la méthode habituelle, connue par cœur. Il admira leur calme relatif, lui n'était que tempête.

Quelques bruits sourds marquèrent l'ouverture des différentes portes et fenêtres, l'infiltration de la maison. Il cessa de respirer.

__

_..._

Il n'y eut aucun coup de feu.

Inquiet, il s'approcha en se forçant à marcher. Il aurait aimé courir, mais il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se passait, l'ignorance lui paraissait plus supportable. Il vit du mouvement à l'intérieur alors que les lumières s'allumaient une à une, puis, il vit Rigsby sortir. Il tenait Lisbon dans ses bras.

Jane courut jusqu'à lui et prit ses premières respirations. La peine lui déchira les poumons, lui rappelant qu'il était douloureusement toujours en vie.

-Elle est vivante, le rassura Rigsby d'une voix bourrue. Elle est vivante…

Le soulagement envahit Jane et il s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il le regarda se diriger vers l'ambulance en tenant toujours précautionneusement sa patronne contre lui, la protégeant de quiconque lui voudrait du mal. Elle était en sécurité maintenant.

Il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la maison et vit Grace s'approcher de lui, les yeux larmoyants. Son cœur retomba dans sa poitrine, on avait essayé de le lui arracher, il l'aurait juré.

-Kelly..? demanda-t-il sans espoir.

-Il l'a tuée, souffla-t-elle en évitant son regard. Je suis désolée.

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement et sentit la main de son amie chercher son épaule, pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là pour lui, qu'il ne serait pas seul... Il la remercia à mi-voix mais s'éloigna d'elle, il serait seul. Seul à assumer, seul à souffrir.

Il monta les marches du perron et entra dans une pièce vide. Il entendit les voix venir de sous ses pieds et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva une porte menant à la cave. Il se laissa guider par les voix, porté par l'étrange sentiment de ne plus rien ressentir. La première chose qu'il vit en poussant la porte fut le smiley rouge qui se détachait derrière les silhouettes des agents. Il sentit la colère le submerger, annihilant toute sensation de vide. Il avait laissé une vie de plus se terminer sinistrement.

Il n'avait pas besoin de fendre le petit groupe près du corps pour savoir dans quel état se trouvait Kelly, il connaissait par cœur les incisions. Mais il devait la voir, il se l'imposait. C'était son fardeau.

Cho fit écarter les hommes dès qu'il le vit et il put passer aisément. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et caressa sa joue froide. Il sentit une vague d'émotion monter dans sa gorge et une boule s'y former, il aurait voulu pleurer mais il se l'interdit. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il avait mérité cette punition là. Il aurait dû savoir que ça finirait comme ça, il aurait dû le prévoir.

-Lisbon est en vie, déclara une voix ferme dans son dos.

Il acquiesça sans avoir besoin de se retourner, il savait que c'était la seule manière qu'avait trouvé Cho pour lui faire comprendre que tout n'était pas perdu. Il avait perdu une amie, mais il en avait retrouvé une autre, et elle vivrait. Mais à cet instant, rien ne pourrait le soulager de la douleur de voir Kelly sans vie. Elle si belle, si rieuse, si folle d'avoir plongé… Elle était tombée pour lui.

Il finit par se relever, la mort dans l'âme. Quelque chose s'était brisé à l'intérieur, un débris de plus dans l'épave qu'il devenait.

-Faites venir une équipe de scientifiques, qu'ils passent tout au peigne fin, prévenez un légiste, ordonna Cho à un de ses hommes. Vous, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'un autre, prévenez le FBI qu'ils viennent de perdre l'agent Wallace.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et disparurent du sous-sol. Jane les regarda partir et les envia, eux à qui ça ne faisait rien. Que ressentaient-ils ? Un léger frisson, un peu de l'horreur de la situation, et en rentrant ce soir, ils allumeraient la télé et ils auraient tout oublié.

Il sentit la main de Cho lui presser l'épaule, l'incitant à quitter les lieux, à ne pas s'infliger plus de mal. Il accepta, il voulait savoir comment s'en sortait Lisbon. Ils remontèrent en silence, côte à côte.

* * *

Arrivés dehors, ils virent de l'agitation autour de l'ambulance. Intrigués, ils s'approchèrent pour voir après qui les deux ambulanciers en avaient. Jane comprit qu'ils essayaient d'attraper Lisbon qui les insultait. Il s'avança, surpris. Elle boitait en se déplaçant et son regard était noir, presque sauvage. Elle marchait à l'instinct, quiconque l'approchait risquait de se prendre un coup.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle les vit, elle s'apaisa. Puis, de son pas hésitant, blessé, elle s'approcha d'eux. En la voyant les rejoindre, Jane comprit qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui, qu'elle l'avait cherché. Cho dut le comprendre également car il s'écarta et rejoignit Rigsby et les ambulanciers. Elle se planta face à lui, un peu chancelante mais bel et bien consciente d'être en vie.

-Vous devriez les laisser vous soigner, lui intima-t-il doucement, la voix un peu rauque.

-J'ai essayé de la sauver, murmura-t-elle, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui fasse du mal… J'ai essayé je vous le jure.

-Je sais, acquiesça-t-il en tendant les bras vers elle.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras pour se stabiliser et fouilla sa mémoire, le regard perdu quelque part dans la nuit.

-Il ne veut pas me tuer, dit-elle, hésitante. Il a dit que je rendais le jeu amusant. Mais il a dit que Kelly devait mourir, que je devais le laisser faire. Je ne voulais pas, affirma-t-elle encore. J'ai tenté de la protéger mais il… Il l'a…

Il lisait dans ses yeux ses pensées embrouillées, sa peur aussi, mais il y avait cette détermination, ce besoin de tout lui dire, pour qu'il sache. Elle avait voulu sauver Kelly, elle l'avait vue mourir, elle avait fait face au pire tueur en série du pays, s'était faite maltraiter, tenait à peine debout, et ce qui lui importait le plus au monde en cet instant, c'était lui faire savoir à lui ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait, et qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour construire les évènements, trouver un sens.

-Vous devez vous faire soigner Lisbon, lui dit-il avec autant de douceur qu'il le pouvait.

-Mais Jane… protesta-t-elle.

-Nous parlerons plus tard, coupa-t-il.

Il la relâcha, pour l'inciter à retourner auprès des ambulanciers, auprès de ceux qui lui feraient du bien, ceux qui pourraient la sauver. Elle ressembla soudain à une enfant abandonnée, elle était trop confuse pour comprendre qu'il l'éloignait pour son bien.

-Pardonnez-moi, souffla-t-il.

Elle hésita, puis elle enlaça sa taille avec légèreté, le touchant à peine. Elle colla son front contre son épaule et il devina qu'elle y fermait les yeux. Il referma ses bras sur elle avec appréhension… il eut l'impression qu'il ne les rouvrirait plus jamais, qu'il n'arriverait plus à la laisser partir. Il prit garde de ne pas lui faire mal tout en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Puis, comme un déclic quelque part au fond de lui, il sentit ses barrières tomber. Il pleurait enfin.

Il pleurait Kelly, il pleurait Lisbon, il avait eu si peur, et il avait si mal. La tenir contre lui était le pire des soulagements, le plus douloureux aussi.

-Je vous pardonne, l'entendit-il chuchoter à son oreille.

L'élan de reconnaissance envers ses mots supprima momentanément ses regrets et la peine et il embrassa sa tempe. Puis il la relâcha en tapotant maladroitement son épaule intacte.

-Allez vous faire soigner Lisbon, lui conseilla-t-il avec un triste sourire.

-Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant qu'il avait pleuré.

-Je vais bien.

Elle acquiesça, trop mal en point pour comprendre qu'il mentait. Il lui montra les ambulanciers d'un signe de tête et elle céda, boitillant jusqu'au véhicule. Cho et Rigsby vinrent à sa rencontre pour l'aider à faire les derniers mètres. Jane entendit Rigsby tenter de plaisanter mais n'observa pas le résultat.

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans la nuit. S'éloigner était le seul bien qu'il pouvait offrir aux autres désormais.

* * *

Dès lors que l'autorisation fut donnée, Grace se rua dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa patronne, suivie plus calmement par Rigsby et Cho. Elle s'arrêta avant d'enlacer la brunette, soucieuse de ne pas la blesser plus. Lisbon lui adressa un sourire fatigué mais reconnaissant. Elle était contente de les voir, de savoir qu'ils étaient là pour elle, pour l'aider.

Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient eu peur, que le CBI sans elle, ça n'était plus le boulot qu'ils aimaient et qu'elle devait vite revenir. Elle s'était contentée de leur offrir un sourire un peu plus puissant, moins teinté de tristesse. Puis, elle avait demandé des détails.

Les trois agents s'étaient mis d'accords pour minimiser les écarts de Jane, ce fut Cho qui fut chargé du récit. Il expliqua qu'ils avaient prévu de se servir de l'un des leurs pour jouer Burry et tromper Kelly, mais Jane avait enlevé le vrai Burry. Ils l'avaient arrêté et enfermé pour qu'il ne nuise plus avant de proposer le nouveau deal à Kelly. Ils étaient restés sans nouvelles, puis, en fin d'après-midi, le téléphone de Jane avait sonné à nouveau et Grace avait répondu. John LeRouge leur avait dit de localiser son appel pour trouver Lisbon et Kelly. Il s'était gardé de dire qu'il avait tué l'une d'entre elles, laissant planer l'horreur.

Lisbon les écouta en silence, pensive. Elle ne prêta pas attention à tous les détails de procédures et de plans, à moitié hantée par sa propre journée. Elle se souvenait de la peur et de cette affreuse douleur alors qu'elle essayait de sauver Kelly. Elle n'avait pas voulu sa mort, Kelly avait basculé vers la folie, mais elle n'avait pas mérité la mort. Elle avait été quelqu'un de bien, elle n'avait pas su faire les bons choix, pas su aimer les bonnes personnes, mais elle aurait pu être belle, si on n'avait pas abîmé son sourire.

-Patron..? l'appela VanPelt. Vous êtes toujours avec nous ?

-Pardon, souffla-t-elle en se redressant. Je pensai à Kelly, avoua-t-elle.

Ses trois agents échangèrent des regards navrés et elle soupira.

-Je sais qu'elle a voulu me tuer, marmotta-t-elle, mal à l'aise, mais personne ne mérite ça. Et puis, c'était une fille bien, elle avait juste fait de mauvais choix.

-Jane nous l'a répété cent fois, annonça Rigsby. Il a dit qu'il lui ferait entendre raison… Mais bon, il n'en aura plus l'occasion maintenant, marmotta-t-il, gêné.

-Comment _il _était ? s'enquit VanPelt.

-Je n'ai pas vu son visage, ni aucune parcelle de sa peau, avoua Lisbon. Je ne sais même pas si je reconnaîtrai quoi que ce soit de lui si je l'avais en face de moi. Il n'avait pas d'odeur particulière mais si je dois lui donner un signe distinctif, je dirai qu'il a une force redoutable.

Elle indiqua ses hématomes d'un geste de la main évasif et les autres acquiescèrent, voyant où elle voulait en venir. Elle s'en tirait plutôt bien mais elle avait une sérieuse entorse à l'avant-bras gauche, une cheville foulée, deux côtes cassées, une épaule démise encore un peu douloureuse et quelques hématomes... En repensant à la sensation de la lame sur sa gorge, elle se sentit miraculée. En songeant au corps ensanglanté de Kelly, elle se trouva nauséeuse et si triste.

-Comment va Jane..?

Encore une fois des regards échangés, silencieux et hésitants.

-On ne l'a pas revu depuis hier soir, avoua Cho. Il a laissé un mot sur son divan au CBI, disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il reviendrait.

-Il l'a laissé quand ?

-Ce matin, répondit Grace, je l'ai trouvé en passant au bureau avant de venir attendre de vos nouvelles ici.

-Il a besoin de temps, déclara Cho, la mort de Kelly l'a secoué. Il se sent responsable. Il reviendra quand il aura pris du recul.

S'il en prend, songea mentalement Lisbon. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite interprété son regard, bien trop amochée pour réfléchir aux implications, mais la veille au soir, il avait paru si vide… Elle savait par avance que rien de bon ne ressortirait de la mort de Kelly. Jane s'isolerait encore plus, il commençait déjà, elle pouvait le sentir. L'idée lui sembla si douloureuse qu'elle dut détourner le regard vers la fenêtre pour éviter que les autres ne lisent en elle. Elle aurait dû sauver Kelly, ne serait-ce que pour lui.

-Vous y êtes pour rien boss, vous avez essayé de la sauver, intervint Cho au bout de quelques instants de silence. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour lui, il a besoin de temps.

La brune acquiesça, tentant un sourire peu convaincant, puis Rigsby décida d'amener un sujet plus léger, parlant de la nourriture de l'hôpital et des congés qui s'ouvraient à sa supérieure. Les autres enchaînèrent avec une bonne humeur qui sonnait un peu faux, mais qui leur fit à tous du bien. Mieux valait faire semblant quelques temps, prétendre pour ne pas se faire de mal, pour ne pas penser à cette vie perdue.

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, ils avaient investi la chambre d'hôpital de leur supérieure pour de bon. La télévision diffusait un film d'action avec Tom Cruise et tous s'étaient installés autour de Lisbon. Cho s'était mis dans le fauteuil, Grace à côté de sa patronne, et Rigsby avait pris une chaise du couloir pour prendre place de l'autre côté du lit, s'appuyant contre le matelas pour pouvoir voir convenablement.

Ils se disputaient pour savoir en combien de minutes Tom Cruise viendrait à bout du grand costaud d'en face lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par une visiteuse de plus.

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, leur sourit gentiment Madeleine Hightower, je passais juste m'assurer que l'agent Lisbon se remettait de ses blessures.

-Elle vivra, c'est une battante ! assura fièrement Rigsby.

-Vous me voyez ravie de l'apprendre agent Rigsby.

L'intéressé parut légèrement gêné, réalisant à qui il avait parlé aussi familièrement. Il marmonna des excuses sous les regards amusés des autres.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'augmenter mes réserves d'antidouleurs mais je suis hors de danger madame, sourit Lisbon à sa supérieure.

Le visage d'Hightower s'illumina, la nouvelle paraissait la soulager.

-Bien, je vous laisse profiter de vos retrouvailles dans ce cas. Faîtes-moi savoir quand vous pourrez reprendre le travail, votre retour sera attendu.

-D'accord madame.

-Bon après-midi à tous, lança leur patronne avant de tourner les talons.

Ils lui répondirent la même chose plus ou moins diffusément, puis reportèrent leur attention sur le film.

-Ça manque de pop corn, se plaignit finalement Rigsby.

-Oh toi et la bouffe ! s'exaspéra VanPelt.

Cho et Lisbon échangèrent un regard amusé, puis le film capta l'attention de tous à nouveau.

Lisbon songea qu'elle pourrait y arriver. Avec eux autour d'elle, prêts à la soutenir sans chercher à la faire parler, elle saurait surmonter la douleur. Elle avait moins mal quand ils étaient là, ils étaient son équipe, sa famille, ils seraient toujours là pour elle. Ils l'aideraient. Ils la guériraient.

* * *

Lisbon gémit et se tourna dans son lit d'hôpital pour chercher le sommeil. Elle avait refusé de prendre des somnifères et elle s'en voulait. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, le corps sans vie de Kelly la narguait, lui rappelant l'échec et la peine qu'elle ressentait cuisamment.

Elle quitta son lit pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre en boitant. Les lumières de la ville lui firent du bien, la rassurant. Des gens ne dormaient pas, comme elle, ils se tracassaient, s'activaient, riaient, dansaient, vivaient… Et ça faisait du bien de sentir la vie quand on ne voyait que la mort. Elle avait passé cinq jours à l'hôpital et il lui en restait deux. Les médecins voulaient s'assurer que la légère commotion qu'elle avait à l'arrière du crâne n'était pas dangereuse avant de la relâcher.

Les journées étaient faciles à endurer, ses agents se relayaient les uns derrière les autres pour lui tenir compagnie. Les nuits en revanche étaient peuplées de cauchemars et de larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir. Elle songeait à cette pauvre Kelly qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver, à tout ce sang qui semblait vouloir la noyer, à cette entaille sur son bras qui avait mêlé son sang à celui de Kelly sur le mur, à la douleur, à la peur, à ses croyances ébranlées… Puis elle imaginait la douleur de Jane, au combien il devait s'en vouloir.

Il n'était pas venu la voir, à aucun moment. Les autres lui avaient expliqué qu'il n'était pas revenu au bureau mais qu'il leur laissait chaque jour savoir qu'il était toujours présent, quelque part en train de réfléchir à sa vie, à ses erreurs.

Il s'isolait, il disparaissait de sa vie, et elle s'en sentait responsable, elle aurait voulu sauver Kelly, pour lui, pour elle, pour éviter toutes ces souffrances.

Elle referma la fenêtre et retourna vers son lit, elle fut arrêtée par le sentiment de ne pas être seule.

Alertée, elle scruta l'obscurité et faillit crier en voyant qu'elle avait de la visite au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle se retint à temps, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, murmura Jane en s'approchant.

-Comment vous êtes entré ?

-Ça ne vous plairait pas, avoua-t-il en grimaçant. Pourquoi vous ne dormez pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules et grimpa sur son lit pour se glisser sous les couvertures. Il dut comprendre que sa question était idiote puisqu'il n'insista pas. Au lieu de cela, il vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit. Elle se coucha sur le côté pour lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là Jane ?

-Vous n'étiez pas sensée être éveillée, soupira-t-il. Je comptais passer la nuit ici.

-Pourquoi ?

Il évita son regard, apparemment mal à l'aise avec ses raisons. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se décide à parler ou ne se mure dans son silence.

-Ils enterrent Kelly demain, avoua-t-il finalement. J'avais besoin de compagnie.

-Alors vous comptiez me regarder dormir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-C'était stupide, désolé, marmotta-t-il, toujours gêné.

Elle lui fit signe que non, elle aimait l'idée qu'il se soit tourné vers elle en dernier recours. Il avait erré, elle avait craint qu'il ne revienne pas, et il était là, à la supplier implicitement d'être son refuge le temps d'une nuit. Une nuit sans ses craintes, sans ses regrets, sans la douleur, une nuit avec elle pour toutes les autres sans elle.

-Vous allez vous ennuyer, souffla-t-elle finalement.

-Non, je veillerai sur vous. Je sais que vous avez du mal à dormir, Cho me l'a dit.

-Soit, faites comme vous voulez.

Elle s'apprêta à fermer les yeux, mais il se rappela d'un détail qui la garda avec lui plus longtemps. Elle l'observa se contorsionner pour atteindre sa poche, et il en sortit sa croix.

-Vous aviez perdu ça quand… Enfin, vous l'aviez perdu, marmonna-t-il en lui tendant l'objet.

Elle le remercia à mi-voix, attrapant le bijou pour le serrer dans sa paume. Elle sentit qu'elle avait retrouvé une partie d'elle-même, cette croix la protégeait du monde. C'était idiot, mais c'était sa conviction profonde. Elle fit aller son regard de la croix à Jane qui l'observait toujours, puis elle sourit tristement.

-Gardez-la encore un peu, murmura-t-elle. Ça sera comme si j'étais avec vous demain, s'expliqua-t-elle face à son regard perdu.

Il attrapa le bijou et lui souffla un merci ennuyé. Elle songea que c'était étrange de le voir sans armure, il paraissait épuisé, il paraissait porter la douleur du monde entier. Mais elle préféra ne pas poser de questions, il était venu pour sa présence, un silence rassurant, il en avait besoin. Alors elle ferma les yeux et chercha le sommeil pendant qu'il jouait machinalement avec sa croix.

-Jane..? souffla-t-elle en sentant le sommeil l'envahir enfin.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne. Elle tourna ses doigts pour les lier aux siens, gardant les yeux fermés.

-Ne partez pas, le supplia-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Il serra sa main plus fort, comme pour ne plus jamais la lâcher.

* * *

... Je ne suis pas contre l'expression de vos avis ! =)

Je vous donne un avant goût de l'épilogue que je posterai jeudi matin. Et d'ici là, portez-vous bien ! =)

_"Il garderait toujours cette image d'avant de Kelly, celle où elle riait et dansait sur la plage, libre comme l'air, joyeuse comme seule une enfant peut l'être. Il oublierait avec le temps la Kelly plus sombre, ses larmes, sa douleur, tous ces sentiments qu'il avait fait ressurgir parce qu'il n'avait pas su accepter que quelqu'un s'en sorte mieux que lui."_


	17. Sphère 1 Conclusion

Hello-o ! Comme prévu, c'est la fin...

J'ai été très contente de voir que cette histoire vous a plu, j'espère que ce petit épilogue ne vous décevra pas.  
Et surtout merci, je ne sais même plus comment l'exprimer tant je vous suis reconnaissante !

Dernière note: le "poème" est de moi.

Mercis finaux (mais pas moins nombreux !) à **leelou09**, **LAurore**, **Ship-o-Romane**, **Pasca**, **Nono2b**, **janeandteresa**, **Totallyfan **et **Sweetylove30 **!

**mymy**: Wow, carrément ! Je suis super fière alors parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, merci beaucoup ! :)

**Enjoy**: Tu as cité les trois passages dont j'étais le plus "fière" (si tant est que je sois jamais vraiment fière de ce que je fais !). Surtout le fait que Rigsby porte Lisbon, j'avais l'idée dans la tête depuis longtemps, un détail, mais que je trouvais sympa. :) Donc contente que tu ais aimé ces trois passages, et encore plus contente que tu ais aimé toute la sphère ! J'espère que l'épilogue sera à la hauteur... :)

**Calypsoh**: Oh, tu connais mon enfer ! :) [je rédige mes bêtises la nuit, mon seul temps libre quoi !] J'ai beaucoup aimé l'entrée en matière "brebis" où on ne sent pas du tout ton ressenti envers mon côté sadique ! Oh et ton chapitre alternatif m'a laissée rêveuse ! ^^ - Quand tu as dit "du vrai Damon" j'étais genre trop fière, mais trop trop quoi (OMG je parle mal). C'est un super compliment, enfin, moi je le prends comme un compliment en tout cas ! J'aime bien ta lecture du passage entre Lisbon et Jane, leur "perte de contrôle". :) Oh, et "version Grey's anatomy", j'ai beaucoup aimé -même si je ne regarde pas en fait... - Je retiens particulièrement la fin de ta review où tu parles du fait qu'ils ont besoin de l'autre, parce que c'est exactement le résultat que je voulais. Je suis partie de deux collègues pour les amener à ça, ça me fait plaisir de lire que j'ai réussi. Merci mille fois, j'espère que la sphère 2 te "consolera" de lire cette fin. :)

**newreaderhere**: Quelle jolie review poétique. :) Merci mille fois. Et je suis contente que tu trouves ça bien écrit, ça me fait très très plaisir même ! :)

**FewTime**: Moi je l'ai trouvé très bien ta review ! :) Elle m'a fait plaisir, comme à chaque fois ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et que ça t'ait paru "juste". Oh, et oui c'était bien Jane qui avait parlé des autres comme de sa famille. :) J'ai été ravie de lire que tu trouves le dernier paragraphe fait de sous-entendus, c'est un peu (beaucoup) ce que j'essayais de faire. :) Je n'ai pas beaucoup plus de temps pour te répondre mais merci une fois encore, j'espère ne pas avoir à te décevoir ! :)

* * *

Épilogue:

_Tristes vestiges de ce que j'étais,  
__Bien malgré moi, je dois continuer.  
__Et si je me perds, je penserais à toi,  
__Même si tout est en l'air, tu me resteras._

_J'ai dans les poumons, cette douleur qui me ruine,  
J'ai dans mon coeur, des promesses assassines.  
Et si je me perds, je penserais à toi,  
Même si tout est en l'air... Retiens-moi._

La musique se perdit quelque part dans le grand champ où poussaient les pierres tombales, marquant la fin d'un enterrement de plus. Les morts avaient une nouvelle âme à accueillir, un nouveau nom de gravé parmi les ravis à la réalité.

Jane fixa le nom de Kelly Wallace comme si le voir allait rendre les choses possibles. C'était si irréaliste de la savoir disparue à jamais, éteinte. Elle avait été un feu sans modération, une ivresse pleine de rires, d'émotions, de douceur, de joie de vivre… Elle avait fait des erreurs, et pas des moindres, mais il comprenait aujourd'hui qu'elle était une victime, sa victime. Il avait joué avec ses sentiments les plus noirs, son désir de vengeance, son besoin de protéger un petit frère sacrifié… Il avait renvoyé la noirceur de son âme sur la pureté de la sienne, et ça aurait dû être son nom sur cette pierre sans vie.

Il garderait toujours cette image d'avant de Kelly, celle où elle riait et dansait sur la plage, libre comme l'air, joyeuse comme seule une enfant peut l'être. Il oublierait avec le temps la Kelly plus sombre, ses larmes, sa douleur, tous ces sentiments qu'il avait fait ressurgir parce qu'il n'avait pas su accepter que quelqu'un s'en sorte mieux que lui.

Il n'oublierait pas la vision de son corps ensanglanté, brisé. Il savait qu'il se l'imposerait jusqu'à sa mort, pour ajouter au poids de sa culpabilité. Il savait aussi qu'il aurait toujours un peu mal en songeant à l'amie qu'elle avait été.

Il sentit les mains de Cho et VanPelt se poser chacune sur l'une de ses épaules et il les remercia à mi-voix. Ils le laissèrent peu après une tape légère dans le milieu de son dos, de la part de Rigsby. Il les vit s'éloigner du coin de l'œil, il rentrerait seul, comme il était venu.

Il reporta son attention sur la tombe, un sentiment de haine le prit lorsqu'il regarda la terre fraîchement retournée à ses pieds. S'il avait pu, il se serait enterré à sa place, il aurait donné sa vie contre la sienne. Pourquoi lui qui ne le méritait pas était-il en vie alors qu'une force de la nature telle que Kelly avait vu sa vie se défaire ?

Il se calma en sentant la croix de Lisbon, tellement serrée dans sa main que les motifs s'en étaient gravés dans sa paume. Penser à Lisbon lui fit du bien, elle était sauve et John LeRouge ne la toucherait pas, du moins pas pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas eu besoin que Lisbon en dise plus, il avait deviné. Son Némésis trouvait le jeu plus amusant si Lisbon était en vie, il prendrait plaisir à le voir se faire du mal pour la protéger de ses démons. Lisbon était sauve. Triste et perdue, mais en vie.

Il s'éloigna de la pierre tombale, comme pour partir, puis se ravisa et s'arrêta pour regarder à nouveau. Il scruta à distance la photo déposée sur la pierre et le sourire de Kelly le toucha en plein cœur.

Il soupira et tourna les talons, laissant son amie derrière lui, le cœur lourd. Il songea un instant qu'il avait besoin de voir Lisbon, que la regarder dormir lui ferait du bien, lui rappellerait pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Mais il combattit l'idée, il ne devait pas en faire une habitude. Il devait s'accoutumer à la solitude, ne pas céder à la tentation. Sa vie ne devait plus se mêler à la sienne, il devait la protéger, pour éviter qu'elle ne rejoigne la si jolie Kelly.

Il glissa la croix dans sa veste, contre son cœur, et se promit qu'il la lui rendrait bientôt. Pour l'instant, il en avait encore besoin, pour s'empêcher d'aller la voir, pour garder les pieds sur terre, pour avoir moins mal.

Plus tard, il la lui rendrait, il se le promettait... C'était le plan.

**Fin de la sphère 1.**

* * *

Hem... Des réactions ? =D

Et en "cadeau", je vous offre le résumé 'complet' de la sphère 2... [_Ben oui parce que ça a des conséquences toute une fiction. Il faut un volet 2, un retour, un... Oui bon, je sors, poussez pas_.]

_"En découvrant que les événements passés ont beaucoup fragilisé Lisbon, Jane décide -bien malgré lui- de s'immiscer dans la vie privée de la jeune femme, pour l'aider.  
__Parallèlement, le mois de convalescence de Lisbon prend fin et elle fait son retour au CBI. L'équipe reçoit peu après la délicate mission de résoudre le meurtre d'un détective privé et son fils. Rien de tel qu'un double meurtre et ses pressions pour reprendre les vieilles habitudes, n'est-ce pas ?  
Oui mais voilà, Jane ne semble pas résolu à ressortir de la vie de Lisbon si vite..."_

Au cas où: cette sphère 2 est beaucoup plus centrée sur la façon dont Jane et Lisbon interagissent après ce qui leur est arrivé dans la sphère 1, et sur le trouble causé par l'intrusion de Jane. L'enquête est donc bien là, mais il y a des chapitres entiers consacrés à nos deux protagonistes sans l'enquête en cours. Voilà, c'est juste une précision que je jugeai importante. =)

Vous trouverez cette Sphère 2 sous le nom de "_La Faille: L'Eveil_" dans mon profil samed soir. ;)

A bientôt j'espère ! **Et si non, j'ai été ravie que vous me lisiez ! **=)


End file.
